Cambiando el juego
by Mc-19051
Summary: Mike ha logrado sobrevivir casi una semana en Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza, con los 4 endemoniados animatronicos, ¿Que pasara cuando venga el nuevo animatronico? Mal summary, lo se :c Es mi primer fic, pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews w me seria de mucha ayuda
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Buenos es mi primer fanfic, espero os guste x3!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto por mi OC Andru.**_

_**Advertencia: Yaoi (chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, no lo leas.**_

Debemos empezar por las presentaciones, ¿Cierto? Bueno…

Mi nombre es Mike Schmidit. Hace ya casi una semana que trabajo que trabajo en esa vieja pizzería llamada ¨Freddy's Fazzbear Pizza¨ Donde se encuentran 4 animatronicos, que, siendo franco, no tengo ni la menor idea de que quieren hacer conmigo, si es jugar o matarme, sinceramente… No lo se, Hoy mi jefe (el dueño de la pizzería) me llamo que porque tenia una noticia de alta urgencia que darme.

Decidi levantarme del sofá en el cual estaba previamente sentado, decidi mirar hacia el reloj de la pared y este marcaba las 3:00 pm, y debía reunirme con mi jefe a las 4:00, asi que decidi encaminarme hacia el baño, no sin antes apagar el pequeño televisor que se encontraba en mi departamento.

**_- Transcurridos ya 45 minutos-_**

Ya me encontraba a las afueras de la pizzería, decidi encaminarme hacia esta, mientras que por mi mente circulaban las posibles razones por las cuales el me habría pedido que viniera, mire a través de los cristales de las puertas, y pude notar que el sitio estaba extrñamente lleno, habían muchas familias, y niños corriendo por do quier gritando, los gritos se escuchaban desde afuera, termine de entrar y pude notar que los 3 animatronicos principales Freddy, Bonnie y Chica estaban cantando, se veian mucho mas limpios, posiblemente los hubiesen limpiado esta mañana, los 3 animatronicos se veian brillantes y dejaban notar sus verdaderos colores, Freddy ya no lucia como un animatronico viejo y curtido, ahora si parecía un oso con un lindo pelaje color castaño, Bonnie por lo visto no era de un morado curtido si no de un morado medianamente oscuro con el centro de su panza blanco-lilaceo y Chica lucia simplemente adorable, lo cual a mi parecer era bastante raro.

-Eh! Mike! Por aquí- Grito de manera feliz mi jefe saliendo de su oficina.

-Uh… Hola jefe, Buenas tardes- Dije un poco aturdido.

-Mike, Te tengo buenas nuevas, ¡Unos técnicos se han ofrecido ha reparar a nuestros viejos animatronicos! Creo que ya te habras dado cuenta de eso, ¿no?- Dijo mientras me abrazaba por el hombro y me dirijia hacia Pirate's Cove

-Ehm… Si, lucen muy bien los animatronicos- Dije mientras observaba una extraña cabina donde había otro animatronico, este tenia la cabeza gacha, asi que no pude apreciar muy bien su rostro.

-¡Este es el nuevo miembro de la familia! ¡Andru!- Despues de haber escuchado esas palabras, mi corazón literalmente se paralizo y mi sangre se enfrio a mas no poder ¿Otro animatronico? De por si que me era difícil poder sobrevivir con 4 animatronicos, mucho mas lo seria con 5 animatronicos rondando con ganas de matarme.

-¿Y c-como l-lo consiguieron?- Pregunte mientras intentaba relajar mis nervios lo mas posible.

-Oh! Bueno, eso era lo que quería contarte- Hizo una pausa y luego me sonrio de manera un poco ¿Nostalgica?- Esos técnicos vinieron esta mañana antes de que abriéramos, dándome la trágica noticia de que una vieja amiga mia había fallecido- Hizo otra pausa y miro al suelo luego volteo a mirarme a mi- Ella era dueña de un bar, bar en el que antiguamente se encontraba este amiguito- Dijo mientras golpeaba levemente el vidrio de la cabina- Y bueno, como ultima petición de ella, era que este pequeñin de aquí permaneciera intacto y que yo me hiciese responsable de el- Miro a la cabina unos segundos- Tranquilo, este si se puede apagar- Me sonrio tranquilamente- Solo quería notificarte respecto a eso, espero que esto no haya estorbado con algunas de tus actividades diurnas- Dijo alegremente

-Para nada, Jefe, podría encenderlo un momento, por favor?- Dije de manera curiosa.

-Claro- Dijo mientras se incaba y presionaba un botón en la parte trasera de la cabina- Obviamente sus palabras fueron cambiadas,je, lo ultimo que quisiéramos es recibir una demanda de algunos padres porque los animtaronicos le enseñan a sus hijos a apostar- Dijo mientras reia levemente.

-Bienvenidos seais todos, pequeños y pequeñas curiosas- Empezo a hablar el animatronico levantando su cabeza y moviendo sus brazos, girando su cuerpo levemente de lado a lado, algo que pude notar de este animatronico era: 1.- No tenia boca, 2.- Tenia cuernos, 3.- No parecía ser un animal definido, 4.- En vez de dedos tenia garras, su pelaje era de un azul metalico asimilando al negro, sus ojos eran algo mucho mas raro, su esclerótica era de un azul un poco mas claro que el color de su pelaje y sus iris eran blancos y no parecía tener pupilas, debajo de sus ojos pasaban unas franjas de un celeste bastante fuerte, mismas franjas pasaban por encima de sus ojos y llegaban a sus cuernos, dejando lo del centro en blanco, el resto de su cuerpo llevaba la misma combinación de colores, llevaba un moño negro, en el cuello, junto a lo que parecía ser un cuello de camisa, en sus muñecas se podían ver los extremos de la camisa junto a unos guantes blancos sin dedos. Obviamente hubiese pensado que fuese una clase de reptil, pero el hecho de que tuviera orejas similares a la de un mamífero y pelo, me hacia dudar mucho que lo fuera. –¡Soy el bizarro Andru! ¡Conocedor de lo desconocido! ¡Hoy hay muchas cosas en tu dia! ¿Cuál te gustaría saber?- Dijo de manera alegre, mientras que de fondo sonaba una música similar a las que solian usar en los espectáculos de magia.

-Anda prueba- Dijo mi jefe señalando unos 3 botones que se encontraban al filo de la cabina, en cada botón decía algo distinto, el primero decía el ¨futuro¨, el segundo decía la ¨verdad¨ y el tercero ¨comentario positivo¨

-Uhm- Mire los 3 botones, decidi presionar el botón que decía ¨futuro¨ solo por mera curiosidad.

- ¿Tu futuro? Bien: claramente en esta vida muchas cosas han de pasar, pero para poder triunfar tu tiempo y energía has de apreciar- Dijo mientras me miraba de manera fija a los ojos- Eso es algo fundamental, pero ten en cuenta algo: Que no todo suele ser como puede aparentar, a veces hay cosas malas, y otras muy buenas, hoy a las 3:00 AM tendras un nuevo amigo, el cual contigo querra jugar, y apartir de las 12:00 AM habran otros 4 que también querrán jugar, piensa antes de juzgar- Dicho esto volvió a su posición inicial.

- Wow! Por lo general no suele dar testimonios como esos, suelen ser cosas cortas como ¨mira hacia abajo, dinero te encontraras¨ o cosas asi- Dijo mi jefe mientras se rascaba la barbilla levemente.

-Ehm, tal vez, solo…- Me dije a mi mismo intentando buscar una excusa, para poder calmarme, y no pensar en que posiblemente hoy fuera mi ultima noche.

-¡Tranquilo Mike! El hecho que una maquina diga tu futuro no quiere decir que se vaya a cumplir, ¿Cierto?- Dijo mientras me daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Si, tiene razón-

-¡Te ve hoy en la noche!- Dijo mi jefe mientras se devolvía hacia su oficina, decidi darme media vuelta e irme de allí. No me gustaba estar allí


	2. Chapter 2

_**Advertencia: Este capitulo estará un poco subido de tono.**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me fueron bastante motivadores x3!**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos el segundo capitulo (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p>-Ese mismo dia a las 6:30 PM-<p>

Me encontraba en el sofá de mi departamento ,más que estresado pensando en lo que ese extraño animatronico me había dicho unas horas antes ¨ hoy a las 3:00 AM tendrás un nuevo amigo, el cual contigo querrá jugar ¨ ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿A caso habría un animatronico en esa pizzería que no quisiese matarme? Aunque claro, esos animatronicos tienen un concepto bastante distorsionado y terrorífico de la palabra ¨jugar¨ Si a jugar te refieres a que te obliguen a meterte en uno de esos trajes, para que a los minutos tu cuerpo explotase si, a ellos le encantaba jugar ese juego tan bizarro, me recosté en el espaldar del sofá mirando el techo y botando un suspiro.

-¿Qué le hice yo a ellos? ¿Por qué quieren matarme? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?- Empecé a preguntarme a mí mismo mirando un punto vacío del techo.-Esto no puede seguir así…- Dije mientras volvía a enderezarme para luego levantarme del sofá e ir al baño.- Creo que todavía tengo algunos calmantes por algún lado- Dije mientras rebuscaba en el cajón del baño para ver si lograba conseguir algo para calmar mis nervios.

RING RING RING

Era el timbre del teléfono de línea fija que tenía en una mesita cerca del sofá en el cual estaba previamente sentado, me dirigí rápidamente a contestar la llamada.

-¿Hola?- Dije mientras agarraba el auricular del teléfono.

-Hola- Dijo una voz monótona al otro lado de la línea.

-Uh… ¿Con quién desea hablar se- Fui interrumpido por la otra voz.

-No es necesario preguntar, Mike, quiero hablar contigo, y solo contigo- Dijo la otra voz, esta vez en un tono más agresivo.

-¿Quién h-habla?- Dije mientras mis nervios volvían a brotar.

-¿Estas solo?- Pregunto la voz al otro lado.

-P-pero qu-quien- Volví a ser interrumpido, esta vez de manera más brusca.

-¿Estas solo, SI o NO?- Pregunto ya bastante molesta la otra voz.

-S-s-s-si…- Dije mucho más nervioso todavía.

-Eres un humano, no una serpiente, Mike- La voz ahora se escuchaba más relajada, ¿Acaso se trataba de alguien con trastornos de personalidad que me estaba llamando para alterar más mis nervios?

-¿E-es esto una b-broma?- Dije intentando calmar mis nervios a mas no poder.

-Solo quería escuchar tu voz, Mike- Dijo sin más.

-Ya la estas escuchando, ¿No?- Ahora el que se encontraba molesto era yo.

-Si- Dijo de manera fulminante- Esta será la última vez que tu escuches tu propia voz- Sentencio la voz al otro lado y luego de esto corto la llamada.

-Pero q- Empecé a decir hasta que fui interrumpido, porque alguien me había tapado la boca con una mano y con la otra agarraba un cuchillo que lo tenía cerca de mi cuello.

-¿Sabes, Mike? Sera divertido esparcir toda tu sangre por aquí- Abrí los ojos de par en par, era la misma voz del teléfono, sentí como una rasposa y descomunalmente larga lengua se pasaba por todo mi cuello- Tu piel es tan exquisita- Dijo mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, me tense a mas no poder- Que lastima que todo esto sea un sueño- Dijo mientras acercaba su cuchillo a mi garganta- Espero y lo hayas disfrutado- Después de estas palabras note como todo a mi alrededor se empezaba desvanecer.

-¡Agh!- Me levante de golpe de, lo que parecía ser, mi sofá, mi corazón latía de manera desbocada, estaba sudando de manera descomunal, mis mejillas estaban encendidas en un rojo muy fuerte, mire a mi alrededor sumamente aturdido, mis ojos se fijaron en el reloj de la pared que marcaba las 10:30 PM…. Todo había sido un sueño, un muy raro, sexy, loco sueño, me acaricie la cabeza revolviendo mi cabello botando otro suspiro, ahora lo recordaba, había encontrado un medicamento bastante raro en el cajón del baño, y me lo había tomado con la esperanza que este lograra controlar mis nervios y después de ahí me recosté en el sofá, a partir de ahí había empezado a soñar, decidí levantarme de allí y dirigirme al baño, para después ir a trabajar.

-Ya en la pizzería-

Abrí una de las puertas de cristal que daba la entrada a la pizzería, mire hacia el trio de animatronicos que estaban en su pequeño escenario.

-Se ven bien hoy, chicos- Dije mientras ojeaba a los animatronicos, mire mi reloj de muñeca las 11:40 PM.

Camine por el pasillo que daba a Pirate's Cove, sin antes pasar por la extraña cabina de Andru, donde se veía que el animatronico estaba apagado, en la cabina nada mas se mostraba de su cadera hacia arriba, pude notar que había una rendija por donde salía un pequeño papelito con adornos en azul eléctrico, opte por tomar ese pequeño papelito y leer lo que decía ¨los halagos no te llevaran a ninguna parte¨ eso era lo que decía esa pequeña nota, mire con horror al animatronico, ¿A caso el….? Me di media vuelta y camine de manera apresurada, por no decir, que estaba corriendo de manera disimulada, y logre llegar a mi oficina, agarre la tabla que me daba vista hacia todas las cámaras del lugar, todavía no eran las 12 asi que opte por relajarme un rato y jugar con algunas cosas, mi reloj marcaba las 11:50, todavía faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara el verdadero juego.

Volví a cambiar la cámara, esta apuntaba hacia Pirate's Cove. Cierto, Foxy, me pregunto si a él también le habrían hecho algo, aunque por la señal que dice ¨ Lo sentimos! Fuera de servicio¨ dude mucho que le hubiesen hecho algo al pobre zorro, o tal vez se lo hubiesen llevado para poder arreglarlo… Existía esa posibilidad…. Momento 5-1= 4 …. Eso quiere decir que…. Andru si se puede mover! Andru es el 4º Animatronico! ¨ a partir de las 12:00 AM habrán otros 4 que también querrán jugar, piensa antes de juzgar ¨ recordé una de las cosas que el me había dicho, me puse ambas manos en la cabeza, yo no sabía cuáles eran los movimientos de el! A duras penas había logrado entender los de Foxy, Chica, Bonnie e inclusive Freddy, ¿cómo se supone que me sepa los de este tipo? Decidí relajarme y cambiar cámaras y volvi a poner la vista en el pequeño escenario donde debían estar los 3 animatronicos, pero para mí mala suerte, ya faltaba Bonnie, presione rápidamente el botón de ¨luz¨ y pude notar que ya estaba listo para entrar a la oficina, cerré la puerta de golpe en su cara presionando el botón ¨puerta¨ Volví a cambiar la cámara para ver donde estaba Andru, Andru seguía en su miserable cabina, sin moverse, volví a cambiar cámaras ahora hacia el escenario de los 3 animatronicos, Chica no estaba, presione el botón izquierdo de la luz, y allí estaba, también lista para entrar a la oficina, también cerré la puerta.

En la otra puerta se encontraba un papelillo similar al que había recogido antes en la cabina de ese pejelagarto de Andru o lo que sea que sea ese tipo, la mire ¨¿Por qué tan estresado?¨ Arrugue el papel y lo tire, listo para otra noche de terror.

-3:00 AM-

Por lo visto los animatronicos ya se habían relajado, Chica y Bonnie, hacían sus movimientos ya bastante repetitivos, Freddy y Andru seguían estáticos en su lugar, no había revisado Pirate's Cove en una hora o dos, cambie la cámara hacia Pirate's Cove, mala suerte, las cortinas estaban abiertas, y había un letrero que decía ¨Soy yo!¨ Antes de poder reaccionar para cerrar la puerta ya Foxy estaba allí en la puerta…

-SCHREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Gritaba el condenado zorro.

-WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH- Grite yo a todo pulmón, asustado, aterrado, opte por agarrar lo primero que mis manos tenían cerca, en este caso, un extraño radio que estaba en mi escritorio, se lo tire sin pensar, cerrando ambos ojos con fuerza, y haciéndome bolita en mi silla.

Se escucharon unos sonidos de metal chocando con metal, yo seguía con mis ojos cerrados esperando mi inminente muerte, pase uno o 2 minutos en esa posición, hasta que decidí abrir uno de mis ojos, note que Foxy, miraba al suelo, en el suelo había algo, ese algo era la parte inferior de su mandíbula, por lo visto el radio le había pegado en su mandíbula, haciendo que la parte inferior de esta terminara de romperse, y se callera….

-Y-y-y-yo- Empecé a decir sumamente nervioso.

Foxy me miro a los ojos, hoy sería mi última noche.


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Yaoi (ChicoxChico) Si no te gusta no lo leas, hice esta advertencia en el primer capítulo, pero de todas formas la vuelvo a hacer aquí.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, follows y Favs! X3 Me es muy motivador y significa mucho para mi 3

Oh y este capítulo lo hice un poco mas largo de lo normal, por lo mucho que tarde en continuarlo, ¡Disfruten!

Sin más preámbulos el tercer capítulo (/o.o)/

* * *

><p>Foxy me miró fijamente a los ojos, no pude interpretar el sentimiento que en sus ojos había, tal vez rabia, tal vez dolor, o solo confusión, pero claro, era un simple animatronico después de todo ¿Cierto? No debía de tener ningún tipo de sentimiento ¿Cierto? Volví a balbucear unas palabras….<p>

-P-p-p-puedo a-a-arreglarlo…- Balbucee sumamente nervioso, mientras sentía que mi corazón iba salirse de mi pecho en cualquier momento.

El animatronico término de entrar en la pequeña oficina, sin quitarme la vista de encima, eso me ponía sumamente nervioso ¿Me iba a matar? ¿Qué me iba a hacer? Note como el asentía levemente y señalaba debajo de mi escritorio. Yo literalmente gateando, me acerque a la parte inferior de mi escritorio, había una caja de herramientas y un botiquín, agarre la caja de herramientas y salí de debajo del escritorio.

-¿M-me vas a d-dejar arreglar tu mandíbula?- Pregunte nervioso con la caja de herramientas en las manos, Foxy simplemente asintió como respuesta.-V-vale- Musite algo nervioso acercándome a el que se encontraba recostado a la pared, me dirigí rápidamente a buscar la mandíbula caída, y pude apreciar que los 2 tornillos junto con sus respectivas tuercas que mantenían fija la mandíbula al rostro de Foxy se encontraban totalmente oxidadas, y bastante desgastadas, apreciando esto me di la libertad de preguntarme a mí mismo ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia Foxy fuera de servicio? O ¿Hace cuánto no le hacen un mantenimiento? Al estar los tornillos y las tuercas en ese estado, era inminente el hecho de que su mandíbula se fuese a caer de un momento a otro, solo que yo adelante ese hecho, tal vez el sabia eso, y por esa razón no me había atacado cuando le tire la radio a la cara.

Me volví a acercar a él con la mandíbula en las manos junto con la caja de herramientas, ambas las puse encima del escritorio, abrí la caja de herramientas y vi que habían varias cosas, entre ellas, una llave, tornillos y tuercas, literalmente nuevo, ¨perfecto¨ pensé mientras ojeaba los tornillos, estos eran más gruesos que los que tenía la mandíbula de Foxy, y las tuercas no eran las respectivas, removí varias cosas, y encontré otro paquete de tuercas y tornillos, volví a comparar esos tornillos nuevos con los de Foxy, estos si eran los indicados, ¨muy bien, ahora necesito algo con que sostener ambas mandíbulas y poder trabajar bien en ellas¨ pensé mientras volvía remover las cosas de la caja de herramientas, no había nada útil, ¨tal vez algún trapo¨ me dije a mi mismo buscando algo similar por la oficina, pero tampoco había nada, busque debajo del escritorio y decidí agarrar el botiquín, lo abri, habían nidos de arañas, un frasco de diuréticos vacío, y unas vendas viejas posiblemente usadas ¨solo será para sostener su mandíbula¨ pensé mientras sacaba las vendas y me volvía a acercar a Foxy, agarre la mandíbula inferior y la amarre a la superior, Foxy me miro un poco molesto, supuse que sería por el hecho de que él pensó que a eso me refería yo con la palabra ¨arreglar¨ .

-¡C-calma!- Grite un poco nervioso, al ver que el zorro se preparaba para abalanzarse hacia mi.- T-todavía me falta por h-hacer, ¡r-relájate!- Musite mucho más nervioso todavía.

El animatronico simplemente volvió a su posición inicial, agarre un tornillo y lo uní con una tuerca, luego me acerque a la cara de Foxy con la llave y el tornillo con la tuerca, y empecé a ajustar eso, en el orificio donde se suponía que debía ir tal cosa, y así hice con el otro lado, luego quite la venda vieja.

-¿M-mejor?- Pregunte algo nervioso, note como Foxy abría y cerraba su boca, tal vez probando como había quedado, se veía alegre o eso pensé yo hasta que me tironeo del brazo, y me apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Yarrrr, ¡Gracias!- Grito el animatronico mientras me daba un ¿abrazo?- Hacia mucho que no me sentía así…- Comento el zorro mientras rompía el abrazo, yo simplemente lo mire a los ojos sorprendido.

-D-de nada- Comente algo nervioso, el había roto el abrazo, pero tenía ambos brazos alrededor de mi cadera, y eso en lo personal me incomodaba un poco.- ¿Podrías…uh….alejar tus brazos? Me siento un poco incómodo por el lugar donde los tienes…- Dije mientras miraba hacia el suelo, ya que andaba muy sonrojado, y no quería que Foxy me viese así.

-Claro…-Musito sin más el zorro mientras apartaba sus brazos.- Yerrr, Mike, ¿Cierto?- Pregunto el animatronico mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

-S-si- Conteste nerviosamente, mientras levantaba la mirada, algo que pude notar, es que su voz se trababa involuntariamente, seguramente su caja de voz estaba dañada.

-Bueno compañero, debo irme pronto abrirán, y debo volver a Pirate's Cove, ¡Un gusto conocerte marinero!.- Grito el animatronico mientras salía por la puerta lateral de la oficina, suspire relajándome, mire el reloj digital de la tabla y pude apreciar que eran las 5:50 AM, mi turno ya se iba a acabar, así que me relaje un rato, cambiando cámaras, viendo la posición de cada animatronico, el trio seguía en su escenario, Andru, en su cabina, apagado, y Foxy recién iba llegando a Pirate's Cove. 20% de energía restante, era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que me quedaba tanta energía restante, suspire aliviado, luego de eso sonó la alarma indicando que ya se había acabado mi turno.

-Ya en el departamento de Mike-

8:30 AM

Me encontraba en mi amado sofá, comiendo un tazón de cereal, a diferencia de ayer, hoy me encontraba sumamente relajado viendo la televisión, para ser más preciso, las noticias…

-Hoy se realizara el entierro de una de las mujeres más exitosas del país….- Empezaba a decir la chica de las noticias.- Una de las mujeres que demostró que no solo los hombres saben jugar, la dueña del casino ¨Blue Roses¨ con más de 40 sucursales en el país…- Seguía comentando la joven mujer del noticiero, yo en lo personal no le estaba prestando atención, por estar entretenido acariciando a una gata que había encontrado hace tiempo en la calle camino a casa, era una hermosa gata negra con unos hermosos ojos verdes claros, solía tener una cinta roja en el cuello dándole un toque más tierno a la felina.- Lo más curioso de todo es que en tantas sucursales que tenía ella, solo uno contaba con un animatronico, Andru, es bastante curioso eso, ¿No, Jhon?.- Comento la chica de las noticias, abrí los ojos de par en par y casi me ahogo con el cereal, la felina, me miro con curiosidad mientras tosía de manera un poco desesperada ¡¿Un casino?! Mi jefe me había dicho que Andru venia de un pequeño bar, mas no de un casino, y ¿Cómo mi jefe había llegado a conocer a esa señora? Opte por apagar el televisor, no quería sufrir otro ataque de nervios tan rápido, al fin y al cabo hace casi 5 horas casi sufro un ataque al corazón, este trabajo estaba acabando con mi cordura, me decidí por dirigirme a mi cuarto e irme a dormir un rato, la felina me siguió, todavía no sabía que nombre ponerle pese al tiempo que llevaba viviendo conmigo, me arquee de hombros y la cargue.

-Quieres dormir conmigo, ¿No es asi?- Pregunte de manera divertido acariciando su pelaje, un simple ronroneo fue lo que tuve como respuesta, supuse que eso era un ¨si¨ por parte de ella.

Me recosté en la cama junto a la felina, y se me vino a la mente una pequeña pregunta ¿Andru tendría un cuerpo entero? O ¿Simplemente es de cadera hacia arriba? En las imágenes que pasaron en el noticiero todas solo mostraban la mitad de su cuerpo, seguramente se trataba un animatronico adherido a una mesa de póker o algo así, el hecho de que se tratara simplemente de medio animatronico me relajaba en sobre manera, y la idea de que este animatronico se arrastrara por el suelo o corriera con los brazos simplemente me divertía, sonreí estúpidamente ante esa idea, otra extraña pregunta se paso por mi cabeza ¿Cómo seria la relación de todos los animatronicos entre si? ¿Se llevarían bien? ¿No se podrían ver ni en pintura? Aunque claro, todos los animatronicos, excluyendo a Foxy, tienen una sola intención en común, la cual es matarme, bostece mientras seguía acariciando a la pequeña minina que ronroneaba en mi pecho.

-Eres muy tierna ¿lo sabias?- Dije de manera divertida sin dejar de acariciar su pelaje, volvi a bostezar.- Creo que debería dormir un poco, ¿No?- Pregunte mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-Mientras tanto en la pizzería-

-Todavía me sorprende que siga vivo ese torpe humano- Comento Chica un poco molesta.

- Ni que lo digas, pero todo eso es debido al soplón de allá- Respondió Bonnie igual de molesto señalando la cabina de Andru.- Él le ha estado advirtiendo sobre nuestros movimientos, y aparte que el imbécil de Foxy ya se le terminaron de quemar los circuitos cerebrales y le ha perdonado la vida al torpe humano.- Comento Bonnie mientras se dirigía a la cabina de Andru, debían arreglar asuntos de conejo a… posiblemente lobo o lagarto.

- Si, tienes razón, iré a comentarle eso a Freddy.- Dijo Chica mientras se alejaba.

Bonnie ya se había acercado a la cabina de Andru, golpeando levemente con un dedo el vidrio de la cabina.

-Eh, tu, despierta.- Ordeno Bonnie ya molesto de no recibir respuesta por parte del otro animatronico.

-¡Bienvenidos! Pequeños y pequeñas curiosos, ¡Soy el bizarro Andru! Y- El animatronico se detuvo de manera brusca en su monologo, girando de manera brusca la cabeza se fijó en Bonnie, sorprendiendo un poco al conejo.- Hueles a humano, mas no eres un humano.- Después de haber dicho esto el animatronico de especie indefinida frunció de manera notoria el ceño.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto sin más.

-Saber porque le ayudas al torpe humano.- Respondió Bonnie, sin inmutarse ante la mirada que el otro animatronico le estaba dando.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Respondió de manera agresiva el espécimen indefinido.- Lo que yo haga o no, es asunto mío.- Sentencio con desdén.- Ahora largo, tu presencia me es molesta.- Termino de decir el animatronico molesto.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? Solo eres medio cuerpo metido en una caja.- Se burló Bonnie.

-Bonnie basta.- Ordeno Freddy mientras intervenía en la discusión.

-¡Pero!.- Fue interrumpido por Freddy.

-He dicho basta y punto.- Musito Freddy con desdén.

-Vaya, pero si papa oso ha venido a visitarme, me he de sentir sumamente honrado.- Comento de manera burlona Andru.

-Calla, solo he venido a hacer una pregunta ¿Por qué ayudas al humano?- Pregunto Freddy un poco consternado por el comentario.

- Bienes personales, es decir, no es de tu incumbencia, PAPA OSO.- Respondió Andru haciendo énfasis en la frase ¨papa oso¨.- Ve a cantar tu porquería de canción y déjame en paz.- Musito con sumo odio en cada palabra.

Freddy solo se limitó a arrugar el entrecejo, al ver que era imposible dialogar con el animatronico prisionero, miro a Chica que no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que el llego ahí, con una simple seña se fue junto con Bonnie, dejando a Andru y a Chica solos.

-Si me vas a preguntar lo mismo que esos 2, te advierto que te responderé lo mismo.- Comento Andru de manera solemne.

- Es mejor tener a Freddy como amigo que como enemigo.- Dijo Chica a modo de advertencia.

-Entiendo, pero yo no estoy interesado con llevar alguna relación con papa oso.- Respondió –Andru de manera un poco burlona, viendo de lejos la mirada que Freddy le estaba dando.

- Es tu decisión.- Dicho esto Chica se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia los otros 2 animatronicos que volvían a sus posiciones debido a que dentro de unos minutos el restaurante abriría sus puertas.

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo 3<p>

No sabía cómo llamar a la gata, así que solo puse ¨minina¨ y/o ¨felina¨ así que si no es mucha molestia, poner en los comentarios posibles ideas para su nombre y/o sugerencias.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me son sumamente motivadores x3! Oh y la gata se llamara Nytta, necesitaba un nombre sencillo y a la vez poco común (sencillo para que no se me olvide y poco común porque la gata es especial) Todas las sugerencias fueron muy buenas :'v ¡Gracias! Si por mi fuese le hubiese puesto simplemente Katty TuT.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos el cuarto capítulo (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p>Abrí lentamente los ojos, mientras me desperezaba un poco, mire el reloj digital que tenía en una mesita de noche las 4:45 PM, vaya que había sido una siesta bastante larga al fin y al cabo hacía semanas que no dormía tan bien, necesitaba relajarme un poco después de todo, bote un bostezo, mientras notaba que mi felina seguía durmiendo plácidamente en mi pecho ronroneando, le acaricie levemente el lomo, sonriéndole alegremente, mientras dormía se me habían pasado varios nombre en mente, pero ¨Nytta¨ fue el que más me gusto.<p>

-Nytta…- La llame por lo bajo, pero la gata levanto la cabeza de manera casi inmediata, ronroneo un poco más, me miro a los ojos unos segundos, se estiro un poco también bostezando, camino hasta mi cara ronroneando en mi cachete de manera juguetona.- Veo que te gusta el nombre, ¿No es así?- Pregunte un poco divertido mientras la cargaba y la bajaba de la cama, ella simplemente maulló como respuesta mientras salía de mi habitación.- Tengo hambre comente por lo bajo mientras me acariciaba levemente el estómago, claro, no había comido nada técnicamente desde ayer, pero lo primero era lo primero, necesitaba ir al baño.

-Transcurridos ya 30 minutos-

Salí del baño ya técnicamente como nuevo, el agua fría me había terminado de despertar, me dirigí a la cocina a ver que conseguía de comer, abrí la dispensa, habían algunas latas de atún, y una de guisantes, y en la nevera había un sándwich a medio comer, cerré la nevera desilusionado, busque mi billetera, habían 80 dólares, no suelo gastar mucho dinero, ya que suelo ahorrar para pagar la renta del departamento, y solo como lo primero que encuentro, pero hoy andaba un poco más quisquilloso del estómago y quería comer pizza, y más de la mitad de las pizzerías cobraban un poco caro, y la única pizzería que daba un descuento, y era a empleados, era la de Freddy, suspire resignado, la pizza de allí no era mala, simplemente no quería volver tan temprano a tal lugar, era eso o comer atún con aceitunas, camine a la puerta de mi departamento con la intención de irme, tal pizzería no quedaba muy lejos de mi departamento así que podía irme libremente caminando.

-Ya en la pizzería-

Abrí las puertas de cristal, ya no habían tantas familias como las hay en la tarde, habían algunos niños haciendo fila frente a la cabina de Andru, hice una leve mueca de asco, ese animatronico era el que menos me gustaba, solo su apariencia era aterradora y la manera en la que habla ¿Cómo a un niño podría gustarle tal barbarie de animatronico? Tenía cuernos, está bien que fuesen cortos como los de una vaca, o hacia los lados como los de un toro, pero ni eso, eran largos y si izaban hacia arriba y se curvaban un poco hacia adelante simplemente extraños, era de especie indefinida, no tenía boca, tenía garras, y provenía de un casino, ¿Qué estaba pensando mi jefe cuando se le dio por meter tal cosa a una pizzería familiar? Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que esta pizzería sigue abierta después de tantos incidente relacionados a los animatronicos asesinos, ese esperpento de animatronico era el menor de los problemas.

-¿Qué va a desear señor?- Me pregunto la mesera mirándome de manera curiosa.

-Una pizza de queso y jamón, pequeña, por favor.- Respondí tranquilamente. Mientras sacaba mi carnet de empleado, después de haber pagado, la cuenta no me hizo ni 20 dólares.

-Espere unos minutos, por favor, su pizza pronto estará lista.- Comento la mesera mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Yo me dirigí simplemente a la cabina de Andru, ya había pasado el ultimo niño con una sonrisa de oreja a mano de sus padres, contándole a estos lo que el animatronico le había dicho. Me ti un par de monedas en la rendija de pago, el animatronico volvió a empezar su monologo de siempre.

-¡Bienvenidos seáis todos! Pequeños y pequeñas curiosas ¡Soy el bizarro Andru! ¡Conocedor de lo desconocido! ¡Hoy hay muchas cosas en tu día! ¿Cuál te gustaría saber? – Comento de manera alegre ese esperpento.

Mire de manera curiosa los mismos 3 botones, futuro, verdad y comentario positivo, claramente no volvería a presionar ¨futuro¨ él había errado horriblemente en su antigua predicción, así que presione ¨verdad¨.

-Ser franco es lo que mejor se me da, ¿Sabes?- La mirada que me estaba dando en estos momentos era simplemente perturbadora.- Crees que he fallado en lo que te dije anteriormente, ¿No es así?- Me pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Uh…- Empecé a balbucear un poco nervioso.

- No es necesario responder, Mike, te confesare algo, Ayer jugaron contigo 4 animatronicos, incluyéndome, y uno se quedó a ser tu amigo, ¡Foxy! Me dices esperpento, pero creo que no has visto bien a ese zorro.- Dicho esto ese esperpento se empezó a reírse, su risa era simplemente exactamente igual a la de un maniático metido en una lavadora, si así de rara y espeluznante era.

-¡Si lo he visto de cerca, y no te burles de él, al menos a ti te siguen haciendo mantenimiento, a el simplemente lo olvidaron!- Grite bastante molesto, calle tapándome la boca, no me había dado cuenta de un par de cosas: 1.- La pizzería seguía abierta y todavía había gente, y 2.- Andru si estaba vivo, y para colmo había confesado que había jugado conmigo ayer, y también sabía cuál era el apodo que le tenía, esta noche el no sería nada amable conmigo, lo mire con horror.

-Calma, considérame un amigo, no busco en hacerte daño, no me temas, no soy un monstruo.- Comento mientras se señalaba hacia a si mismo.- Yo arriesgo mi vida cada noche para ayudarte, ¿Lo sabias?- Ese tono burlón desapareció como si nada, y ahora solo quedaba un tono más amable, como si me tratara de consolar.- Y eso de que yo también jugué contigo, lo dije para asustarte un poco, relájate.- Comento de manera consoladora, tal vez si el no estuviese en esa cabina me hubiese dado un abrazo, pero agradecí eternamente al destino que él estuviese preso allí y no pudiese ni tocarme.

- Te creo, pero no te sigas poniendo meloso, das más miedo así.- Después de haberle dicho esto, me di media vuelta y me dirigí a buscar mi pizza, para llevármela a casa.

-Claro, considérame un amigo… por ahora, no sabes lo que te espera Mike.- Comento por lo bajo el animatronico antes de volver a su posición inicial.

-Ya en el departamento de Mike-

Seré sincero, no sabía que la pizza de Freddy's fuera tan buena, había disfrutado cada trozo de esa pizza, inclusive Nytta había comido bastante gustosa de un trozo de pizza que le había dado, me estire un poco en mi sofá y mire el reloj de pared de la cocina 10:15 PM ¿Tan tarde era? Volví a suspirar resignado rascándome la nuca, me erguí de nueva cuenta y me dirigí al baño, cuando fui a abrir el cajón del baño todavía seguía ese miserable frasco de pastillas, mire su etiqueta buscando cuales eran los químicos que tenin tales pastillas, al fin y al cabo, la última vez que tome unas pastillas de esas, había tenido un sueño un poco bizarro, me acaricie el cuello mientras el rubor en mis mejillas volvía a notarse de manera exorbitante y mi corazón volvía a latir acelerado.

-Se sintió todo tan…real…- Comente por lo bajo mientras acariciaba mi cuello recordando lo que había pasado por allí.

Ladee levemente la cabeza intentando quitar esos pensamientos, opte por tirar ese extraño frasco de pastillas a la basura, y me dispuse a bañarme.

-Ya en la pizzería-

Eran las 11:40 PM, abri de nueva cuenta las puertas de cristal, que cambio daba este lugar a cuando estaba abierto con gente por todos lados a cuando estaba cerrado y nada mas estaban los 5 animatronicos y un guardia, mire al trio que estaba en su respectivo escenario, Bonnie estaba lleno de lo que parecía ser queso o algo asi, tenia sucia toda la cara, tal vez un niño con un berrinche le habría tirado un trozo de pizza en toda la cara, rei ante tal estúpida idea, segui mi camino y me encontré, como es de costumbre, la cabina de Andru, este se encontraba con su cabeza apuntando hacia abajo, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, y ambas manos estaban entrelazadas, por lo visto el no estaba apagado, todavía estaba encendido, mire a los lados y me inque para apagarlo presionando el botón que estaba detrás de su cabina, automáticamente el cerro sus ojos y dejo de emitir ruido, camine hasta mi oficina, sentándome frente a mi escritorio y tirando mi bolso a un lado, mire mi reloj de muñeca, 11:45 PM, quedaban 15 minutos para que empezara la acción.

-Transcurridos ya 20 minutos-

Me encontraba cambiando de cámaras sin ningún interés en lo personal, siendo sincero, no le estaba prestando atención a lo que las cámaras me estaban mostrando, por estar pensando en mi estatus amoroso, ¿Por qué me era tan difícil conseguir una pareja estable? Claramente si no hubiese sido por una novia que tuve a mis 15 años, diría orgullosamente que no he besado a nadie, suspire y me estire en mi silla tallándome ambos ojos, cuando los volví a abrir, había una nota pegada en la tabla, era similar a las que cierto esperpento me solía dejar de vez en cuando ¨Sal de Narnia, Mike¨ la mire sin lograr entender a que se refería con tal frase, la gire, en la parte de atrás decía ¨mira hacia tu izquierda¨ gire lentamente la cabeza hacia mi lado izquierdo, allí estaba asomado en la puerta izquierda, se le veía sumamente molesto, ¡¿En qué momento había llegado tan rápido a la oficina?! Emitió un sonido raro, y después un montón de imágenes feas, extrañas y terroríficas empezaron a circular por mi cabeza junto con un sonido sumamente espantoso, note como la vista se me empezaba a nublar… me había desmayado.

12:40 AM

Mi cabeza se encontraba apoyada sobre una superficie plana y fría, me erguí sosteniéndome la cabeza, ¡Menudo dolor de cabeza! Todo me daba vueltas, pude apreciar que seguía en mi oficina, mire a mis lados aturdido, buscando orientación, todo seguía intacto, a diferencia que la miserable nota seguía pegada a la tabla, la retire, estaba totalmente en blanco por ambos lados, la arrugue y la tire a un lado, volví a agarrar la tabla, 80% de energía restante, suspire, Andru posiblemente tenía razón en haberme espantado de esa forma, al fin y al cabo, el me ayudaba a sobrevivir y yo como un estúpido pensando en corazones rotos, cambie de cámaras, Pirate's Cove, Foxy seguía allí, perfecto, El escenario del trio, todos estaban allí, perfecto, cabina de Andru, Andru no estaba, perfecto…momento ¡¿Qué?! Me fije bien en la cámara, Andru no estaba en su cabina, y el vidrio de esta seguía intacto, ¿Cómo había salido? Cambie de cámaras rápidamente buscándolo, no estaba en ninguna, prendí las luces de los pasillos, tampoco estaba ¡¿Dónde se podía esconder medio animatronico?! Me revolví el cabello nervioso, ojee la oficina, tampoco estaba, note como mi bolso se removía de manera inquieta, lo abrí con miedo, Nytta maulló y salto a mis brazos ¿Cómo había llegado ella allí?

-Este no es un lugar para una minina tan curiosa como tu.- Comente mientras la acariciaba un poco, ella simplemente ronroneo como respuesta. De repente de una manera a otra salto de mis brazos y corrió por la puerta izquierda hasta salir de la oficina.- ¡Nytta!- La llame desesperado al ver que se había salido de la oficina, me asome por la puerta, no había nada por el pasillo.-¿Nytta?- La volví a llamar un poco nervioso al no verla por todo el pasillo.

Escuche un graznido de gato, junto a unos pasos metálicos, y escuche como si se hubiese destripado algo.

-¿Ny…tta?- Pregunte mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas… No lo podía creer…

* * *

><p>Los dejare con la intriga hasta el siguiente capitulo x3<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Advertencia: Yaoi**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me son muy motivadores x3! Y por lo que he visto, mi OC Andru les gusta x3 (por no decir que les encanta) y en lo personal eso me alegra mucho ya que me he roto el cráneo haciendo su historia, así que me alegra mucho saber que este adorable personaje les guste x3!**_

_**Nota: Este capítulo y el siguiente estarán basados en la teoría de que Fnaf 2 es la pre cuela de Fnaf 1.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos el quinto capítulo (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p>Me levante de mi silla y me dirigí a asomarme en la puerta, posiblemente encontraría a mi amada Nytta descuartizada, pero para mi sorpresa…<p>

-Arrrrgh… Esos niños…- Comentaba un Foxy bastante molesto quitándose unos trozos de pizza de su pie con un brazo, mientras que en el otro brazo cargaba a nada más y nada menos que a Nytta, esta ronroneaba felizmente en el pecho de Foxy mientras jugaba con algunos trozos de pelaje artificial que sobresalían de su pecho.

-¡Nytta!- Exclame bastante contento mientras corría a buscarla, y la sacaba de los brazos de Foxy, este simplemente me vio confundido.

-Arrr, ¿Con que esa curiosa marinera es tuya? ¡Se parece mucho a ti después de todo!- Exclamo Foxy un poco alegre, yo simplemente lo mire a los ojos un poco intrigado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunte mientras acariciaba a Nytta.

-Ya sabes, en lo curioso, intrépido….y tier- Foxy de manera repentina se tapó la boca, mirándome un poco espantado, y si no hubiese sido por el hecho que todavía me dolía la cabeza y no sabía que era real o lo que no, hubiese jurado que Foxy estaba totalmente sonrojado.

-Oh bueno, muchísimas gracias por ayudarme con Nytta, ella significa mucho para mi.- Dicho esto le sonreí tiernamente, en realidad me alegraba mucho saber que Nytta estuviese sana y salva.

-¡Arrrr! No es nada marinero.- Respondió Foxy mientras alzaba su brazo, y todavía seguía muy sonrojado. Lo cual me era demasiado extraño.

-Bueno, adiós.- Dije mientras me daba media vuelta y me dirigía a mi oficina con Nytta en brazos.

-¡E-espera!- Me grito Foxy desde el pasillo. Gire a verlo, con curiosidad.- T-ten esto, sabrás donde estará esta curiosa minina marinera.- Dicho esto me extendió su mano, y en esta estaba un cascabel, lo agarre y lo agite un poco, sonaba y no era un sonido muy agudo, ni tampoco muy bajo.

-M-muchas gracias Foxy.- Dije mientras sentía como me ruborizaba un poco.- E-esto es muy amable de tu parte. Le sonreí levemente con Nytta todavía en brazos.

-No es nada.- Respondió Foxy mientras se rascaba la nuca levemente.- Entonces, puedo visitarte más tarde ¿Cierto, marinero?- Me pregunto de manera curiosa.

-¡C-claro!- Respondí alegremente.

-Bueno, ¡Nos vemos luego, marinero!- Grito Foxy mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Bote un suspiro mientras me dirigía rápidamente a mi oficina, agarre la tabla y empecé a buscar de cámara en cámara otra vez a ver si lograba encontrar a ese pejelagarto de Andru, todavía no podía creer como ese bicho se había salido de su cabina ¿Acaso se estaría arrastrando por toda la pizzería? Al fin y al cabo era medio animatronico, no tenía nada de cintura para abajo, ¿Cierto? ¿Qué lógica tenia meter a un animatronico completo en una cabina donde nada más se mostraría su cuerpo de cadera hacia arriba? Rebusque de nueva cuenta en todas las cámaras, no había señales de él. Me detuve en el escenario del trio, ningún animatronico estaba, me puse ambas manos en la cabeza y me revolví el cabello de manera desesperada, ¡¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?! Fijo Freddy estaría en camino hacia la oficina con la intención de matarme, intente calmarme para poder pensar en claro, a ver Mike, hay 5 animatronicos en total ¿Cierto? Uno que se supone que es medio cuerpo se está arrastrando por algún lugar de la pizzería ¿Cierto? Hay otro animatronico que supuestamente es tu amigo ahora, revise su cámara tampoco estaba en su debido puesto, lo que me faltaba, y hay otros 3 que son los que te quieren asesinar y meter en un traje ¿Cierto? Ahora intentemos hallar al menos al trio, rebusque entre cámaras, y pude conseguirlos a los 4, y como era de esperar, Andru no estaba allí, se encontraban Foxy, Chica, Bonnie y Freddy, parecían estar discutiendo por algo, ellos se encontraban en el cuarto donde estaba el supuesto traje donde me iban a meter, junto con los reemplazos para sus caras, ¿De que estarían hablando?

**-Mientras tanto en el cuarto de reemplazos-**

-¿Cómo que no aparece?- Pregunto un Bonnie sumamente molesto mirando a Foxy de muy mala manera.

-¡Ya les dije! ¡Simplemente no aparece!- Grito Foxy totalmente consternado de repetir lo mismo ya varias veces.

-Cálmense los 2, es suficiente.- Ordeno Freddy dándole una mirada fulminante tanto a Bonnie como a Foxy.

-No tengo ninguna razón para mentirles, Andru también es mi enemigo.- Comento Foxy mientras intentaba relajarse.

-¿Por qué debería ser tu enemigo? Si al fin y al cabo él es el que mantiene a tu amado humano vivo.- Pregunto Bonnie de manera burlona.

-Jefe, yo misma me he dado la tarea de revisar su cabina, y no esta.- Interrumpió Chica dirigiéndose a Freddy.

-Vale…- Comento Freddy por lo bajo.- No nos queda más de otra que ponernos a buscar a ese animatronico, no nos conviene que el este rondando libremente por aquí.

- Si, jefe.- Respondieron Chica, Bonnie y Foxy, al unísono mientras todos salían de ese pequeño cuarto.

- Transcurridas ya 2 horas-

-Jefe, no lo hemos podido encontrar- Comentaban Foxy y Chica al unísono.

-¿Y Bonnie?- Pregunto Freddy ya bastante consternado.

- Hemos perdido comunicación con él hace una hora y media.- Respondió Chica mientras miraba al suelo y Foxy le ponía la mano en el hombro.- Cada vez que intentamos comunicarnos con el suena esto, reprodúcelo Foxy.- Comento Chica mientras miraba a Foxy, este simplemente asintió y se dispuso a reproducir lo que habían grabado.

¨Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¡Pero si papa oso se preocupa por mí! Me he de sentir sumamente honrado, tranquilo, tu marioneta está bien, mientras no te metas en lo que no debes¨ Dicho esto se cortó la cinta, la voz del quinto animatronico se escuchaba totalmente distorsionada, como si se tratase de un mismísimo demonio el que estuviese hablando, Freddy frunció el ceño de manera notoria, nadie le decía que hacer, o se entrometía en sus planes sin pagar las consecuencias, y Andru no sería la excepción.

**-Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la cocina-**

-Argh, esto es simplemente patético…- Comentaba por lo bajo un Andru totalmente cabreado.- ¿Cómo me he podido atorar de esta forma?- Se preguntó a si mismo mientras volvía a intentar salir del pequeño hoyo en el que había caído.- No estoy tan gordo, solo es pelo…- Intentaba animarse a sí mismo mientras volvía a intentar tironear de sí mismo, trayendo como consecuencia el mismo resultado de 2 horas antes: Absolutamente nada.

- ¿Por qué Freddy simplemente me trata como una marioneta? ¿A caso no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia el?- Se preguntaba a si mismo Bonnie que recién iba entrando a la cocina, para seguir buscando al animatronico perdido.- Bueno, busquemos a ese tal Andru.- Comento Bonnie mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna señal del quinto animatronico.

-¿Hola que hace? ¿Estar despechado o que hace?- Pregunto Andru totalmente consternado por la llegada del conejo.

-¡Eh! ¡H-hace cuanto estas aquí?- Pregunto el conejo exaltado viendo donde estaba el animatronico, estaba en alguna clase de ducto que daba al incinerador de la cocina ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

- 2 Horas, 40 minutos, y 37 segundos.- Respondió cabreado el animatronico.- ¡¿Acaso eso importa?! ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!- Ordeno totalmente cabreado el animatronico mientras intentaba salir por su propia cuenta del ducto, pero sin ningún tipo de resultado, suspiro y le extendió una de sus garras al conejo.- ¿Por favor?- Pregunto ya bajando su tono.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarte? A Freddy le encantara saber que estas estúpidamente atorado en ese ducto.- Pregunto de manera burlona el conejo mientras se daba media vuelta para marcharse.- Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a avisarle a Freddy que te encontré.- Explico el conejo mientras se retiraba.

¨Sobre mi endoesqueleto¨ Pensó Andru de manera furtiva mientras agarraba una de las piernas de Bonnie y lo jalaba hacia sí mismo, tal acto trajo como consecuencia que Andru terminase de caer en el ducto y se llevara a Bonnie consigo.

**-Ya en el incinerador-**

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Imbécil!- Grito Bonnie totalmente alterado mientras golpeaba a Andru en el pecho con sus dos puños.

- Si… Luego me sigues regañando, ¿Si?, pero por el momento ¡Quítate de encima! ¡Aplastas mis circuitos!- Exclamo Andu intentando quitarse a Bonnie de encima.

-Eso no será lo único que aplastare.- Comento Bonnie mientras intentaba estrangular al otro animatronico, Adnru simplemente cerro sus ojos de una manera tranquila.

-Avísame cuando termines.- Respondió Andru de una manera sumamente relajada.

-¿No te preocupa que yo vaya a matarte?- Pregunto Bonnie totalmente extrañado por la reacción del otro animatronico.

- La muerte de ambos es inminente, no tiene caso pelear ¿Cierto? Y aparte, tu amado Freddy no vendrá a rescatarte.- Respondió el animatronico sin ningún tipo de interés en sus palabras, Bonnie simplemente dejo de apretar el cuello de Andru, bajo la mirada totalmente consternado por lo que el otro animatronico le había dicho, era irremediablemente cierto, ambos iban a morir, no tenía caso discutir, y Freddy jamás correspondería su amor, Bonnie simplemente se tapó la cara con ambas manos.- No me digas que vas a llorar.- Comento Andru al ver la reacción de Bonnie al haberle dicho eso.- Mira, Bonnie ¿Cierto?.- Pregunto Andru de manera curiosa, el conejo simplemente asintió.- Se cómo salir de aquí, simplemente no quería caer por el ducto, ya que es una caída de altura, y lo último que quisiera sería una abolladura.-Comento Andru mientras se rascaba la nuca.- No llores ¿Si? Eso te pasa por no ayudarme.- Termino de decir el animatronico mientras le acariciaba levemente la mejilla a Bonnie, el conejo simplemente se dejó hacer la caricia mientras cerraba sus ojos y un pequeño rubor aparecia en sus mejillas. ¨Sigue siendo igual de tierno que antes, y ahora con su carita totalmente puesta, lo es aún más¨ Penso Andru mientras dejaba de acariciar la mejilla de Bonnie.- Ahora, quítate de encima.- Ordeno el animatronico mientras intentaba erguirse, Bonnie simplemente se hizo a un lado.- Gracias.- Dijo el animatronico mientras se levantaba sobre sus dos patas.

-T-tienes piernas.- Comento Bonnie por lo bajo mientras veía lo alto que era el animatronico, en su cabina ambos tenían el mismo tamaño, pero fuera de esta Andru llegaba a medir casi los 2 metros de altura, 1,90 para ser exactos, era simplemente aterrador.

- ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué simplemente era medio cuerpo? ¡Pero que inocente eres!- Exclamo Andru en tono burlón mientras empezaba a caminar.- ¿No piensas venir?- Pregunto de manera curiosa a Bonnie al ver que este ni se movía.

-Y-ya voy.- Respondió Bonnie mientras seguía la animatronico más grande.

**-Mientras tanto en la oficina de Mike-**

¡Vaya que hoy había sido una noche tranquila! Eran las 5:40 AM y ningún animatronico se había acercado a la oficina, y por lo visto, Bonnie al igual que Andru estaba desaparecido, me estire en mi silla 20% de energía mire en la tabla, eso me rendiría de sobra hasta las 6:00 AM, había escuchado unos sonidos raros en la cocina, al fin y al cabo en esa cámara solo había el audio disponible, pero decidí ignorarlos, cambie de cámaras, y me fije en una que daba vista al pasillo, había una cola sobresaliendo de las puertas de los baños, esa cola era rarísima, era una cadena de vertebras, todas se encontraban unidas con un alambre dulce que pasaba en medio de estas, tal cola se terminó de esconder entre los baños, me tense un poco ¿A quién le pertenecía tal cola? Y lo más curioso ¿Qué estaba haciendo en los baños?

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que estoy tardando mucho en empezar la pareja principal (Foxy x Mike) DX, y perdón por haberle dado tanto protagonismo a Andru en este capítulo (y también en el siguiente), pero es necesario para que la historia se pueda conectar entre si UwU<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Advertencia: Este capítulo tendrá cierto contenido sexual, pondré una advertencia desde cuando inicie hasta que termine.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Spam: Recuerden que tengo una cuenta en Deviant art, donde subo dibujos random hechos por mi (dentro de poco empezare a subir dibujos de Fnaf) en mi perfil está el link de mi cuenta x3!<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Muchísimas gracias por los reviews x3! Me fueron muy motivadores! QAQ no crei que este fic fuese a llegar a tener tantas visitas. Me alegra mucho saber que les gusta la forma que va tomando mi historia!<strong>_

_**Sin más preámbulos el sexto capítulo (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Mientras tanto en el baño-<strong>

- Ugh… Esos niños con sus berrinches.- Comentaba Bonnie por lo bajo mientras se tallaba con una toalla húmeda parte de su rostro que estaba manchado con pizza.

-Esa es la ventaja de estar en una cabina.- Respondió Andru en tono burlón mientras veía como Bonnie se tallaba fuertemente el rostro.- Es un poco agobiante a veces, pero me salva de situaciones como esa.- termino de decir mientras señalaba a Bonnie un poco divertido.

-jaja, que gracioso, al menos yo soy un espécimen definido, ¡No como tú! Que pareces….uh… Una clase de lobo fusionado con alguna clase de lagarto.- Exclamo Bonnie un poco molesto, intentando quitarse los restos de la pizza del rostro.- ¿Mejor?- Pregunto mirando al otro animatronico mientras señalaba el lugar donde se había estado tallando durante unos 15 minutos.

-Si… Mejor, ya no hay pizza, pero ahora está toda tu cara mojada.- Respondió Andru mientras se terminaba de sacudir las cenizas que se habían pegado a su pelaje.- Ahora te ves más… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Sexy quizás.- Empezaba a comentar el animatronico mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-Palabra errónea.- Respondió Bonnie un poco molesto por el comentario del otro animatronico, ya que sabía muy bien que lo había dicho con sarcasmo.- Tu sarcasmo es notorio ¿Sabes? Así que no me engañas.- Término de decir Bonnie mandándole una mirada fulminante a Andru.

-Te hubiese encantado que te hubiese elogiado ¿No es así?- Pregunto Andru mientras agarraba la barbilla de Bonnie mientras acercaba más a este hacia a si mismo agarrándolo por la cintura con su otro brazo.

-¡¿Q-que h-haces?! ¡P-pervertido! ¡S-s-suéltame!- Empezaba a exclamar Bonnie debido a la cercanía que estaba tomando el animatronico con su cuerpo hacia él.

- Lo que digas.- Respondió Andru de manera burlona soltando al conejo.- Avísame cuando la cámara baje, ¿Si?- Pregunto Andru mientras señalaba la cámara que apuntaba a las puertas de los baños.

-Ni en sueños.- Respondió Bonnie mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba a otro lado.- Y aparte ¿Qué es lo que tienes con las cámaras? ¿No te gusta que te vean?- Pregunto Bonnie un poco extrañado al ver la fobia que el otro animatronico tenía con las cámaras.

-Simplemente es que cuando estoy ¨activo¨ causo una interferencia en las cámaras y estas dejan de funcionar durante unos 15 minutos o más y no me gusta la idea de dejar a Mike con varios puntos ciegos, ya que de aquí a mi cabina hay varias cámaras.- Explico Andru al ver la reacción que había tenido Bonnie.

-Tú y tu estúpido Mike ¿Qué ha hecho el por ti? ¿Y qué caso tiene que le dejes tantas cámaras sin funcionar? Si al fin y al cabo, ya es muy tarde, pronto van a ser las 6 AM y hoy es su última noche, después de que salga de aquí, no volverá más y ni siquiera te recordara.- Musito Bonnie sumamente molesto.- ¡Y además! Es uno de los muy pocos humanos que han salido vivo de aquí en tantos años, al fin y al cabo no contábamos con un imbécil como tú que se dedicara a ayudar a los humanos.- Expuso Bonnie fulminando la conversación con la mirada y dándose media vuelta y retirándose para volver a su puesto.

Andru simplemente hizo un gesto un poco raro, y salió en dirección contraria, en dirección de la oficina de Mike.

**-Ya en la oficina de Mike-**

Escuche unos pasos provenir del pasillo, se escuchaban cerca, rebusque entre las cámaras un poco ansioso, ninguna de las cámaras que daban del trayecto del pasillo donde estaban los baños a mi oficina, ninguna servía, presione rápidamente el botón de la luz, pero no servía, cambie rápidamente al botón de la puerta y este tampoco servía, me tense a mas no poder y los nervios y el miedo circulaban por todo mi cuerpo ¿En serio iba a morir? Estaba tan nervioso, note como la figura se arqueaba un poco y entraba en la puerta pude notar que no era nada más y nada menos que….

-Buu.- Musito por lo bajo Andru mientras alzaba sus dos garras al aire. Yo estaba totalmente aterrado ¡¿Por qué ese animatronico era tan grande?! ¡¿Y cómo podía entrar en la pequeña cabina en la que siempre estaba?! Las palabras no salían de mi garganta, sentía que iba a empezar a llorar, como un niño cuando ve sombras en la oscuridad, así estaba yo con un nudo en la garganta y ya con las lágrimas apunto de brotar de mis ojos, iba a morir de la manera más patética del mundo.- Estas muy grande para llorar ¿No?- Me pregunto Andru mientras bajaba sus garras y arqueaba una ceja, yo simplemente no respondí mientras agarraba mis piernas y sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza.- Ya cálmate, no he venido a asesinarte ni a meterte en un traje.- Comento Andru mientras se acercaba a mí, yo me espante ante tal acción.- Entiendo, no me quieres cerca, es comprensible.- Comentaba Andru mientras se alejaba de nueva cuenta de mi ¿Qué era lo que quería?.

-¿Q-q-q-que e-e-es l-lo que quieres?- Le pregunte mientras mis nervios recorrían todo mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de compasión.

-¡Felicitarte!- Exclamo Andru contento.

-¿F-felicitarme? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?- Pregunte mientras intentaba relajarme.

-¡Has logrado sobrevivir 5 noches en este manicomio!- Expreso mucho más alegre ese esperpento.- ¡Felicidades!- Dicho esto el me abrazo.- Me alegra saber que sigas vivo, Mike.- Comento Andru mientras rompía el abrazo.- Te iba a contar una historia, pero ya es muy tarde.- Expreso un poco nostálgico el animatronico mientras veía con curiosidad a Nytta la cual estaba engrifada botándole graznidos gatunos, por lo visto Andru no era de su agrado, no es la única, los animales tienen cierta capacidad para ver lo que los ojos humanos eran incapaces de ver, ¿Qué estaría viendo Nytta en Andru para que se alterara en sobremanera?- Veo que no le caigo muy bien a tu gata.- Comento por lo bajo Andru.- Siempre odie a los gatos.- termino de explicar mientras que de nueva cuenta se dirigía a mí y me extendía una de sus garras, yo con terror le extendí la mano.- Ni yo hubiese sobrevivido tanto en este lugar.- Musito el animatronico mientras soltaba mi mano.

-¿Cuál era la historia que querías contarme?- Pregunte con curiosidad al ver que el animatronico empezaba a salir por la puerta.

-Es muy tarde, y la historia es muy larga, tal vez cuando nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar.- Expuso mientras desaparecía por el pasillo, yo simplemente suspire tocando mi pecho, sentía que mi corazón latía desbocadamente y parecía que se fuese a salir en cualquier momento, mire a Nytta con curiosidad mientras que esta se volvía a relajar, ¿En serio había sobrevivido a ese manicomio? ¿Durante 5 días? Una extraña alegría me invadió, mire el reloj 6:15 AM, decidí agarrar mi bolso y a Nytta y salir de allí antes de que todos los animatronicos cambiaran de opinión y se les diese por matarme.

**-Ya en el departamento de Mike-**

Me encontraba en mi cama ya más que relajado, acariciando a la juguetona de Nytta que se encontraba en mi pecho ronroneando felizmente ¿Quién no estaría feliz en este momento? Los ojos se me empezaban a cerrar de a poco, tenía sueño, así que opte por dormir un rato…

**RING RING RING**

Escuche el teléfono de línea fija que estaba cerca del sofá, en la sala, maldije por lo bajo a aquel o a aquella que me estuviese llamando cuando yo lo único que quiero es dormir, me dirigí rápidamente a la sala pero para mi sorpresa, la sala se había convertido en una simple oscuridad gélida, había demasiado frio ¿En qué momento había empezado a soñar? Y ¿Por qué estaba soñando con esto? Gire la cabeza en dirección a mi cuarto, pero no había nada, solo oscuridad, me di cuenta que lo único que había era el marco de la puerta que daba de mi cuarto a la sala, apenas solté la manilla de esta, tanto la puerta como el marco desaparecieron, el teléfono seguía sonando en algún lado de ese extraño lugar, camine en dirección al sonido del teléfono, después de haber caminado durante unos minutos simplemente guiándome por el sonido del teléfono, lo pude encontrar, estaba ¿Flotando? A penas agarre el auricular del teléfono, todas las cosas de la pequeña sala volvieron a aparecer de manera repentina, mire a ambos lados intrigado, solo era la sala, ya que en la parte donde debería haber una pequeña cocina, solo había oscuridad, conteste el teléfono un poco nervioso.

-¿Hola?- Pregunte un poco nervioso al ver que las cosas de la sala se estaban empezando a mover, y lo más curioso de todo es que simplemente me atravesaban sin hacerme ningún tipo de daño.

-Hola, Mike, me da alegría escuchar tu voz, te extrañe ¿Lo sabias?- Era la misma voz del otro sueño ¿Por qué yo soñaba con este tipo? Lo mas trágico es que era un hombre, yo nunca tuve una muy buena orientación sexual que digamos, pero no era razón para tener esta clase de sueños ¿O si?

_**INICIO DEL CONTENIDO SEXUAL**_

* * *

><p>-Pues mira algo curioso, yo no te extrañe en lo absoluto.- Respondí sumamente molesto colgando la llamada, me dio un escalofrió al hacer eso, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, sentí un frio aliento en mi nuca, él estaba detrás mío, o mi dios, estaba detrás mío, me iba a matar, eso era seguro, enseguida me tomo por la cintura, apegándome más a él, sentí algo abultado entre sus piernas ¿Acaso el estaría….? La idea de pensar que él estuviese excitado me espantaba ¿A caso todo era un simple un sueño húmedo?<p>

-¿Sabes? Odio que me dejen a medias, pero por ser tu… Te perdonare, ahora compláceme.- Me ordeno aquella voz mientras se deleitaba acariciando todo mi cuello con su rasposa y descomunal larga lengua, yo no podía moverme, con una mano me sostenía de la cintura y con la otra me sostenía ambas manos ¿A caso me iba a violar?- Tu piel sigue estando igual de exquisita.- Comento mientras ajustaba mi trasero que dará con lleno contra su miembro, odio admitir que eso simplemente me excito, pero algo me decía que todo estaba mal, todo estaba terriblemente mal, cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras buscaba una manera de despertar, o al menos una forma de poder librarme de ese tipo, note como el soltaba mis manos, pero con ya su otra mano libre, agarro firmemente mis caderas y las acerco más a su miembro.

-Agh!- Un gemido salió de manera involuntaria de mi garganta, mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y mi corazón latía desbocado.

-Veo que te gusta lo que te estoy haciendo, ¿No es así, Mike? Tranquilo, pronto tendras mucho más, ya lo veras.- Me susurro aquella voz al oído, su voz estaba más ronca de lo normal, si, definitivamente ese tipo estaba excitado, me tense a mas no poder, volví a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba aclarar mi mente, pero con esa lengua recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, me era casi imposible pensar en algo conciso, hasta que sentí como algo me rasguñaba la cara de manera insistente, volví a abrir los ojos totalmente aturdido, era Nytta me estaba rasguñando levemente la cara, fijo la pobre tenía hambre, y yo como un imbécil teniendo sueños húmedos con desconocidos.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>FIN DEL CONTENIDO SEXUAL<strong>_

-Tienes hambre ¿No es así?- Le pregunte de manera curiosa a Nytta ella simplemente maulló en respuesta.- Tomare eso como un ¨si¨, ve a la cocina yo dentro de un rato voy.- Musite por lo bajo acariciando levemente a Nytta, ella pego un pequeño brinco bajándose asi de mi cama y dirigiéndose, por lo visto, a la cocina, por lo visto había entendido lo que yo le había dicho, baje la mirada hasta mis pantalones, había otra cosa allí despierta, bote un suspiro y me dirigí rápidamente al baño, tenía asuntos que atender.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 6 \(o.o)**

**Notas finales:**

-En el capítulo anterior había dicho que Andru iba a tener mas protagonismo, pero como lo que digo yo y lo que piensa mi mente son cosas totalmente contrarias, será para el próximo capítulo, que empiece la sangre :D

-Disculpen si a algunos les molesta que haya puesto contenido sexual en este capitulo, pero es yaoi, y el yaoi por lo general, tiene su toque sexual, asi que mil disculpas a aquellos que no les guste, pero al inicio del capítulo puse la advertencia y no quiero insultos, gracias c:.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Advertencia: Yaoi**_

_**N/A: Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar T-T es que estaba ocupada haciendo algunas comisiones que tenía pendiente en mi cuenta, y también por el hecho de que estoy ocupada con eso de pintar la casa, y esas cosas que vienen junto a Diciembre. Este capítulo lo hice un poquito más largo como recompensa a su espera,**_

_**Muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews, favs, y follows, me son sumamente motivadores x3!**_

_**Sin más preámbulos el séptimo capítulo (/o.o)/**_

Después de haber salido del baño (lo cual me tomo como unos 20 minutos) , me encamine hacia la cocina para alimentar a la hambrienta de Nytta, llegando a la pequeña parte de mi departamento, la cual yo llamaba cocina, se encontraba Nytta, tranquilamente sentada frente a su tazón de comida mirándome a los ojos, seguramente la pobre ya estaba agobiada de esperar que yo saliera de mi mundo de fantasías con extraños, busque en la dispensa, y lo encontré, un sobre de comida para gatos, suspire un poco preocupado, era el último que quedaba, y teniendo en cuenta de que yo tampoco tenía mucha comida, necesitaba hacer una compra de víveres urgentemente, pero andaba un poco escaso de dinero, necesitaba que me pagaran, posiblemente hoy mi jefe me llamaría para cuadrar lo de mi pago, porque yo Salí tan valientemente abierto de la pizzería, que ni tiempo me dio de saber si había cerrado está o no, aunque claro ¿Quién en su santo juicio se metería en esa pizzería estando está cerrada y estando dentro 5 posibles animatronicos asesinos? Nadie en su santo juicio haría tal cosa, pero claro, siempre hay un imbécil que hace lo que todo el mundo cree imposible, y en este caso, ese imbécil era yo, termine de servirle la comida a Nytta, y esta enseguida empezó a comer bastante gustosa.

-Viéndote comer, ya me está empezando a entrar el hambre a mí también.- Exprese por lo bajo mientras me dirigía a la nevera, donde posiblemente hubiese lo de siempre, agua, pero para mi sorpresa, había una caja de pizza, posiblemente la que había comprado en estos días, decidí abrirla, habían simplemente 3 pedazos de pizza.- Bueno, al menos yo también voy a comer.- Dije por lo bajo mientras miraba a Nytta, la cual ya había terminado de comer y ahora se dedicaba a lamer su pelaje, trayendo como consecuencia que sonara el cascabel, que le había amarrado a su collar, cascabel que Foxy me había dado, me sonroje un poco al recordar cómo había conseguido ese cascabel, me dirigí al microondas con la intención de recalentar esos 3 pedazos de pizza, cuando de repente empezó a sonar el teléfono de línea fija.

**RING RING RING**

Una simple gota de sudor frio me recorrió la nuca, todos esos extraños y bizarros sueños húmedos, empezaban apenas empezaba a sonar el teléfono y yo lo contestaba, si el primero fue pocamente invasivo, el segundo fue mucho más invasivo, no quiero ni imaginar en cómo sería el tercero, me tense a mas no poder, yo no iba a contestar ese teléfono, su sonido me estaba empezando a dar fobia, mira de nueva cuenta a Nytta que se encontraba ronroneando cerca de mis piernas, una fugaz y esperanzada idea paso por mi mente, Nytta no había aparecido en ninguno de los dos sueños, eso quiere decir, que este no era un sueño ¿Cierto? ¨Siempre odie a los gatos¨ otro fugaz pensamiento paso por mi mente, en este caso era algo que había comentado Andru, el odiaba a los gatos, y el hecho de que Nytta no haya aparecido en los sueños anteriores, lo dejaba como claro sospechoso del causante de mis bizarros sueños, otra gota de sudor frio recorrió mi nuca ¿Por qué yo estaba soñando con un animatronico similar a un pejelagarto? Volví a mirar hacia abajo, Nytta no estaba, la busque con la mirada de manera desesperada, ¡¿Dónde estaba?! Sin Nytta ya no me siento tan seguro, la busque por todo mi pequeño departamento, simplemente no aparecía, y el condenado teléfono seguía sonando, logre conseguirla, estaba debajo de mi cama, la cargue en brazos, ansioso, ella simplemente pataleo y logro safarse de mis brazos, volviéndose a meter debajo de mi cama, yo me tense a mas no poder, el teléfono de una manera u otra se calló de la mesa, y por alguna razón empezó a sonar un mensaje ¨Uh… ¿Mike?... Soy yo… tu jefe, ehm… te llamo para avisarte de algo…uh… ¿Cómo decírtelo? Necesito que trabajes esta noche también, me confundí, y se me olvido decirte que no eran 5 noches, sino 6… uh… espero eso no te moleste ¡Feliz día!¨ Después de haber dicho esto, el mensaje se cortó, escuche unos pasos, se acercaban a mi cuarto, mi sangre se helo, me escondí debajo de mi cama al igual que Nytta.

-¿Mike?- ¡Mierda! Esa voz era la del tipo de mis sueños, me aterre a mas no poder.- No te escondas, es mejor que salgas por tu propia voluntad a que yo te encuentre.- Empezaba a comentar divertido ese tipo.- Me huele a gato, uf, no me digas que tienes uno.- Comento fastidiado ese tipo, pude mirar por debajo de mi cama, pude ver simplemente sus pies, sus zapatos se encontraban llenos de sangre, al igual que sus pantalones, gire la vista hacia un pequeño espejo que se encontraba en la pared, allí se veía su reflejo, era un ser horroroso, ¿Cómo yo podía soñar con ese tipo? Su piel era pálida, por lo visto era albino, su cabello era blanco, su esclerótica era totalmente negra, y cada vez que parpadeaba salía un extraño liquido negro que marcaba parte de sus pómulos, en cada ojo solo tenía un pequeño punto blanco, los cuales se movían ansiosamente buscándome por toda pequeña habitación, su boca era una cosa difícil de describir, esta su boca normal, pero a cada lado de esta se encontraba una innumerable cantidad de pequeños hoyos negros.- ¿Sabes? Estoy escuchando tus latidos, no te hare daño.- Dicho esto rompió el espejo que se encontraba en la pared.- Me he quedado con muchas ganas y no he podido evitar salir a buscarte.- Dijo un poco divertido mientras se relamía los labios con su descomunal lengua.- Saca a ese gato, y así podremos divertirnos, sé que eres virgen…seré suave, lo prometo.- Por alguna extraña razón no podía entrar a la habitación, seguramente fuese por Nytta, agradecí eternamente a que ella estuviese allí, la abrace, con miedo, estaba aterrado.- Grrrr, pero que quisquilloso, entiendo, no quieres jugar ahora, pero no creas que me iré de aquí solo porque no quieres jugar, me quedare un rato, te daré tiempo, y si no sacas a ese gato, yo personalmente me encargare de decapitar a ese gato ¿Nos entendemos?.- dicho esto ese tipo raro se fue, pero para mí mala suerte, simplemente se fue a sentar en el sofá, no quería perder a Nytta, pero tampoco quería ser violado por ese tipo, solo me hice un pequeño ovillo abrazando a Nytta contra mi pecho mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, necesitaba pensar en algo, o que sucediera alguna clase de milagro.

**-Mientras tanto en la pizzería-**

-Andru… ¡Despierta! ¡Sé que realmente no estas apagado!- Gritaba un sumamente furioso Bonnie, ya más que molesto de golpear el vidrio de la cabina de cierto esperpento sin recibir ningún tipo de molestia.

-Cálmate Bonnie, se sobrecalentaran tus circuitos.- Comento de manera burlona Chica al ver al conejo inclusive patear la cabina de Andru.- Seguramente si eres suave con él, tal vez despierte.- Termino de añadir risueña Chica al ver la cara del conejo.

-¡Dale un beso!- Termino de añadir risueño también Foxy.

-Ven y dáselo tu.- Respondió Bonnie señalando a la cabina de Andru.- Coyote.- Termino de decir burlón mientras se cruzaba de brazos, mirando de manera retadora al zorro.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!- Exclamo Foxy molesto por el comentario del conejo.

- Te dije: VEN Y DASELO TÚ, C-O-Y-O-T-E.- Respondió Bonnie relajado mientras hacía énfasis en cada palabra.

Mientras que Bonnie y Foxy seguían peleando infantilmente y Chica riéndose de ellos, Freddy analizaba detenidamente las facciones de Andru, deteniéndose en las franjas qu pasaban por encima y debajo de los ojos de este, en vez de estar del típico celeste brillante, estaban grises, como si el animatronico estuviese realmente apagado, y su posición ayudaba a alimentar esa teoría, ya que si no fuese por la cabina que sostenía la mitad de su cuerpo el animatronico posiblemente estuviese desplomado en el piso.

-Chicos, en realidad si está apagado.- Comento Freddy ganándose la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Pero cómo…..?- Empezaba a preguntar Chica totalmente confusa.

-No tengo idea, está totalmente desplomado, sin energía.- Expuso Freddy ojeando a Andru.- Bonnie, ¿Qué le hiciste?- Pregunto Freddy mirando a Bonnie.

-N-nada.- Respondió Bonnie nervioso debido a la mirada que Freddy le estaba dando.

-Pero que asunto mas raro, tal vez simplemente este durmiendo.- Comento foxy mientras se arqueaba de hombros.

-¿Durmiendo?- Preguntaron Freddy, Bonnie y Chica, sorprendidos por lo visto, la estupidez del zorro.

-Solo mírenlo, está en una posición tan relajada.- Termino de decir Foxy.- Tal vez solo está tomando un descanso y desactivo sus censores de audición.

-Tal vez sea eso…- Respondió Freddy mientras se rascaba levemente la barbilla.- Como sea, volvamos a nuestro respectivo lugar.

**- Volviendo con Mike-**

Había al fin decidido salir de debajo de mi cama, y afrontar el cruel destino, no quería que otros pagaran por mi cobardía, en seguida termine de salir de debajo de mi cama, ese tipo giro su cabeza de manera brusca, mirando en dirección a mi cuarto, por lo visto se daba cuenta de todos mis movimientos, me sonrió, y me hizo una seña para que me sentara a su lado, en el sofá, me acerque temeroso a él y me senté mirando al piso.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me encantas, Mike?- Me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cadera con la intención de que yo me acercara a él, me acerque sumisamente sin quitar la vista del piso.- Me gusta que seas así de dulce, por no decir que me encantas, tienes un muy lindo trasero ahora que me fijo bien.- Me susurraba al odio, un escalofrió me recorrió todo el cuerpo, ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?- Pero que lindo eres, todavía no supero el hecho de que hayas venido.- Dicho esto me beso la mejilla con cierta dulzura, aunque nada dura para siempre.- Ahora pasemos a la diversión.- Dijo mientras empezaba a quitarse su sudadera.- Oh y no me he ovlidado de lo que más te gusta que te haga.- Dicho esto saco su alargada lengua, y no dudo en empezar a lamerme el cuello, hubo un momento en el que me dejo un chupetón, yo me avergoncé a mas no poder.- Así sabrán todos que eres de mi sola propiedad.- Me dijo como si yo me tratase de un simple objeto, iba a continuar con su trabajo de marcarme todo cuando hubo un momento en el que se detuvo en seco.- Grrrrr, ese quisquilloso se está empezando a despertar.- Dijo mientras se apartaba de mi.- Debo irme, mi dulzura, pero vendré apenas pueda volverlo a dormir.- Se despidió de mi mientras volvía a depositarme otro beso en la mejilla.- Oh y soy Druan, por las dudas, soy el demonio que habita en Andru.- me dijo mientras se volvía a poner su sudadera.

-¿Eres Andru?- Pregunte un poco nervioso por la posible respuesta.

-No.- Me respondió de manera monótona.- Soy un demonio que habita dentro de él, salgo de ese montón de metal cuando logro dormir su alma.- Hizo una pausa y me sonrió.- Allí es cuando vengo a visitarte, mi dulzura.- Dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y empezaba a desvanecerse, dejándome solo en el total silencio de mi pequeña sala, suspire aliviado, no sé porque me siento aliviado, puede que se me haya solventado mi anterior duda, ya no era un cachondo animatronico que venía a visitarme en mis sueños, ahora era peor, resultaba ser que era un cachondo demonio que habitaba en el animatronico, y que no solo me visitaba en los sueños, sino que también me visitaba en la realidad, ¿Por qué yo me sentía tan relajado en ese momento? No lo sé, tal vez sea por el hecho de saber que la situación no trascendió a otros niveles, como quien dice ¨has ganado la batalla mas no la guerra¨ hoy milagrosamente no fui violado por ese tal Druan, pero quien sabe si mañana ese tipo logra realizar su cometido, me termine de recostar en el sofá, Nytta, como por arte de magia empezó a ronronear cerca de mi mano, seguramente sabiendo lo nervioso que estoy e intentando relajarme, la cargue y la puse en mi pecho acariciándola levemente, botando otro suspiro, sonriendo estúpidamente empecé a cerrar los ojos, quería dormir un poco más.

**-Mientras tanto en la pizzería-**

-Bella durmiente…- Volvía a llamar Bonnie a Andru, pero esta vez Bonnie se encontraba más relajado.

-¿Qué se supone que es lo que debes querer?- Respondió Andru mientras empezaba a acomodarse en su cabina, sobresaltando un poco al conejo, que enseguida retrocedió por inercia.

-Hasta que al fin despiertas.- Comento Bonnie un poco estresado.-¿Por qué me dejaste hablando solo? Eso es de muy mala educación por si no lo sabias.- Termino de decir Bonnie sumamente molesto.

-Si solo me despertaste para eso, mejor vuelvo a dormir.- Comento Andru igual de fastidiado por los comentarios del conejo, Bonnie al ver que Andru volvía tomar la extraña posición, posiblemente para volver a ¨dormir¨ se alertó y grito…

-¡E-espera!- Grito un poco nervioso sobresaltando un poco al otro animatronico, que en realidad tenia sueño.- Antes de que se me olvide.- empezó exponer bastante nervioso Bonnie, mirando hacia varios lugares vigilando que ninguno de los otros animatronicos estuviese rondando cerca y pudiese escucharlos.- ¿Podríamos encontrarnos hoy en la noche en la cocina?- Termino de preguntar nervioso Bonnie esperando de manera ansiosa la respuesta del otro animatronico.

-Si claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿Hay alguna hora fija?- Pregunto el animatronico intentando ocultar el sarcasmo, a Bonnie simplemente le dio un extraño brillo en los ojos, se había quedado dormido unos 30 minutos y había un Bonnie súper feliz, que no había detectado su sarcasmo ¿Qué le pasaba hoy al conejo?

-3:00 AM, no llegues tarde.- Respondió Bonnie mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su puesto, dejando a un Andru simplemente muy confundido.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Advertencia: Contenido fuerte, no apto para personas sensibles (gore) Pondré una advertencia desde que inicie hasta que termine.**_

_**N/A: He fallado enormemente en mi objetivo :'V este fic originalmente iba a ser un Mike x Foxy y he divagado tanto, que ya algunos empiezan a pensar que es un Andru x Mike (pobre Mike), Oh! Y una pregunta: ¿Piensan que le he dado demasiado protagonismo a Andru? O ¿el fic está equilibrado entre ambas parejas (Foxy x Mike y Andru x Bonnie)?**_

_**Para entender mayormente este episodio, se debe tomar en cuenta la teoría ya confirmada de que Fnaf 2 es la pre cuela de Fnaf.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! Me son de gran ayuda QAQ.**_

_**Sin más preámbulos, el octavo capítulo (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Volviendo al departamento de Mike-<strong>

Me encontraba recostado en mi sofá, intentando dormir, pero me era casi imposible, sentía una gran ansiedad, me levante de nueva cuenta y mire a mi alrededor, todo seguía exactamente igual, solo que estaba mi teléfono de línea fija tirado en el suelo, me dirigí a la cocina, allí seguía la pizza, yo seguía con hambre, opte por meterla al microondas y calentarla, mientras la pizza se calentaba en el microondas, me encamine a mi cuarto, teniendo cuidado de no cortarme con los restos del espejo que Druan había roto, note que mi uniforme estaba esparcido por toda mi cama, empecé a recoger parte de este, tirándolo a la cesta, cuando fui a agarrar mi camisa que tenía bordado en letras negras y un poco ordinarias ¨guardia de seguridad¨ en la camisa se encontraba otra nota de Andru, esos adornos en azul eléctrico ya eran inconfundibles, esta curiosa nota se encontraba adherida a mi camisa, posiblemente se haya pegado cuando el esperpento de Andru me abrazo ¨felicitándome¨ si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que esta noche también tenía que volver a trabajar en ese pequeño infierno disfrazado de pizzería, me hubiese creído tal felicitación de su parte, opte por tomar esa pequeña nota en blanco, muy mala idea, apenas la despegue de mi camisa un fuerte dolor de cabeza me invadió de manera repentina, una cegadora luz me invadió tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, cuando los volví a abrir, todo a mi alrededor era un vacío, totalmente blanco, y había un frio descomunal, volví a mirar a la condenada nota que ya no se encontraba entre mis manos, pero para mi sorpresa, en la parte donde se unía mi muñeca con mi brazo se encontraba tallado ¨Ayuda¨ con letras grandes, y se veía que esas letras estaban marcadas con sangre, mi propia sangre, retrocedí aterrado, y tropecé con algo o más bien alguien, este alguien a duras penas y se inmuto y me paso por un lado, en seguida todo empezó a tomar una forma similar a la condenada pizzería en la que yo trabajaba, pero esta era más grande, y se veía a simple vista que era mucho más nueva, pude notar que ese alguien hablaba con otra persona, esa otra persona era mi jefe, este se veía mucho más joven, tal vez unos 15 o 20 años más joven, este le hablaba alegremente al otro tipo, este lo ignoraba mientras revolvía un manojo de cartas, esas cartas tenían el mismo juego de adornos que las notas de cierto peje lagarto ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo, intente avanzar, pero apenas di un paso, esa escena se desvaneció y en seguida se apareció otra escena ante mis ojos, se trataba de una clase de oficina, esta contaba con una gran entrada en el centro, y unos ductos a cada lado, estaba el mismo tipo de antes, se encontraba revolviendo ese manojo de cartas bastante entretenido, me detuve a mirar sus facetas, era delgado, no demasiado, se veía que estaba tonificado, su cara era de rasgos finos, su cabello parecía ser una mezcla entre azul oscuro y negro, sus ojos eran de un gris claro, que a simple vista pareciera que el fuese alguna clase de lisiado, he de admitir que lo que más me atrajo de este tipo fue su sonrisa, tenía una sonrisa bastante simpática, por accidente tumbe algo que se encontraba encima de unos cajones, él se dio cuenta, en seguida lo recogió, su mano simplemente me atravesó, el sentimiento fue bastante incómodo y me aparte, el empezó de una manera u otra a hablar.

-¡Primera noche de trabajo!- exclamo bastante contento ese tipo, yo abrí los ojos de par en par, ¡Tenia la misma voz de Andru! Claro, si le quitamos todo lo metálico y robótico de este, ambos tendrían la misma voz.- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser estar aquí 6 horas?- Se preguntó a si mismo mientras se recostaba en su silla, el teléfono empezó a sonar sobresaltándolo un poco, reí levemente ante tal acto, cuando él fue a atender el teléfono, la escena se acabó, parecía ser una lista de recuerdos, otra escena apareció ante mis ojos, esta era un poco más terrorífica, recordándome en lo que consistía mi trabajo, sobrevivir en esa endemoniada pizzería durante 6 horas, él no tenía puertas en su oficina, yo estaba aterrado, pero él estaba cabreado y maldiciendo a algunos animatronicos, y cada vez que un animatronico estaba muy cerca, él se ponía una máscara de Freddy, o sino encendía y apagaba de manera insistente su linterna, y eso por alguna extraña razón espantaba a los animatronicos, sin mentir, había calculado un total de 11 animatronicos, estaban con los que yo trabajaba, pero estaban semidestruidos, y habían otros que eran por así decirlo sus ¨reemplazos¨ había una Chica, esta era mucho más linda que la Chica original, un Freddy y un Bonnie, ¿Dónde estaba el de Foxy? Era una cosa semidestruida que se movía por el techo, y estaban otros 2 que era una marioneta que si se acaba su música, esta venía a atacarte y un muñeco de madera con globos, en lo personal, este era un poco terrorífico y raro, y el ultimo de todos, pero el que nada más llegue a ver una sola vez, era un endoesqueleto, sin traje, era simplemente espeluznante, de un momento a otro sonó la alarma que marcaba a las 6 AM, y allí termino esa escena.

¨ ¿Qué significaran todas estas escenas?¨ Me pregunte entre mis pensamientos mientras veía como se formaba, por lo visto, la última escena, se encontraba el mismo chico, estaba un poco más relajado, que irónico, mientras que yo con 5 simples animatronicos, estoy más que propenso a sufrir un ataque al corazón de un momento a otro por el miedo, este tipo lo único que hacía era molestarse y maldecir a los animatronicos, esta parecía ser su última noche se le veía nostálgico, note como apreciaba una foto, me acerque un poco, y la foto estaba en blanco, el la acaricio con nostalgia.

-Susan… ¿Por qué tú?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo, su voz estaba quebrada, el arrugo la foto, y la tiro a un lado como si de simple basura se tratara, se desvaneció esa escena, y en seguida apareció otra, parecía ser que se hubiese saltado casi toda la noche, él se encontraba cambiando de cámaras, eran las 5:55 AM, 5 pequeños minutos para que fueran las 6 AM, suspire ciertamente aliviado, de que el haya sobrevivido todas esas noches en esa pizzería con 11 animatronicos asesinos, aunque no todos tenemos un final feliz, pude notar que, por lo visto, ¨Toy Freddy¨ había aparecido de manera repentina en su oficina, antes de que el tipo pudiera reaccionar y ponerse su máscara, este lo agarro por ambas muñecas, levantándolo de la silla, él se veía simplemente aterrado.

**INICIO DEL CONTENIDO FUERTE**

* * *

><p>-No soy tan tono como crees.- comento Toy Freddy mientras apretaba con fuerza las muñecas del pobre chico, apenas intente intervenir, todo se desvaneció, y apareció otra escena, se encontraban todos los animatronicos, excepto Bonniey Foxy, y el pobre chico lo tenían amarrado a una silla, y a su lado había un traje, este era de un lobo negro, iban a meterlo en un traje, sentí como mi pulso se empezaba a acelerar, no quería ver, cerré los ojos, pero las imágenes seguían pasando en mi cabeza, intente hacer lo que siempre para hacer desvanecer la escena, acercarme a la escena para que esta se desvaneciera, pero no funciono, ¿Acaso estaba obligado a ver esa escena?- Veo que te gustan mucho las cartas, pues… ¡Trágatelas!- Ordeno Toy Freddy mientras obligaba al pobre chico a meterse todo ese manojo de cartas, lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, estaba asustado, eso era notorio y Toy Freddy simplemente se reía sádicamente de su sufrimiento.- Chica, empieza a pasarme las piezas.- Ordeno Toy Freddy mientras recibía una clase de varilla de metal, parecía ser parte del traje, cerré los ojos con fuerza e intente taparme los oídos, pero de todas formas pude ver cómo le atravesaban sin compasión esa varilla en su brazo derecho y el gritaba de dolor, su brazo derecho estaba totalmente ensangrentado.- Esto apenas comienza.- Comento Toy Freddy con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro, riéndose junto con Freddy que también se deleitaba del espectáculo, que se estaba dando allí, parte por parte, fueron introducidas las piezas del traje, los gritos ya no eran tan fuertes como antes, el chico se estaba quedando sin fuerzas, hubo un momento, en que una de sus piernas, había quedado tan dañada y fracturada que esta simplemente se desprendió de su cuerpo, yo simplemente estaba llorando ya no quería ver más, pero era imposible salir de allí, todos los animatronicos reían del sufrimiento del chico, de una manera u otra, empezaron a poner las piezas del traje en su cuerpo, el ya ni se inmutaba, solo temblaba mientras que sangre emanaba de su boca, y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, solo faltaba la cabeza del traje, Freddy sin ningún tipo de compasión, obligo a la cabeza del chico a meterse allí, escuche el sonido más desagradable del mundo, escuchar al cuerpo humano explotar dentro de un traje, la sangre se escurría por las rendijas del traje, y los dientes del chico se iban cayendo por la mandíbula abierta del traje junto con las cartas y la sangre, parte de sus viseras se mostraban por el abdomen del traje, tan fuerte había sido su explosión que el abdomen del traje había quedado levemente aventado, los animatronicos reian sádicamente deleitándose con su obra, ya yo no quería seguir viendo cerré los ojos con fuerza, la escena se empezó a desvanecer de a poco, y las risas de los animatronicos ya no se escuchaba, volví a abrir los ojos, y se encontraba el mismo chico parado frente a mí, solo tenía un ojo y su mandíbula se encontraba destruida, pero aun así logro hablar.- T….e…d….i….je….q…u….e….me….a..y…..u…d…a….r..assss.- Me dijo mientras que con su único ojo me miraba con odio, su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente destruido, solo había un gran hoyo en su tórax y abdomen, allí debían ir sus viseras, de alguna manera se encontraba de pie con una sola pierna, y sus brazos solo eran retazos de piel inservibles, yo baje la cabeza mientras más lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, las palabras no salían de mi garganta, cerré los ojos de nueva cuenta, cuando los volví a abrir, me encontraba en mi cuarto, la nota seguía en mis manos, pero ya no estaba vacía ahora decía con letras escritas en sangre ¨Ayuda¨, me recosté en la pared, hasta llegar al suelo, sentarme y abrazar mis rodillas y empezar a llorar ¨Perdóname¨ era la única cosa en la que pensaba, Nytta vino a mi rescate, y empezó a ronronear, en mis piernas intentando consolarme.<p>

-Y-ya me siento mejor, gracias.- Comente por lo bajo mientras la acariciaba levemente.

**FIN DEL CONTENIDO FUERTE**

* * *

><p>Me levante de allí, y me dirigí, a buscar una escoba, para barrer el vidrio que se encontraba en mi cuarto, botando los restos de vidrios, me di cuenta de que la pizza estaba en el microondas, sinceramente, con lo que recientemente había visto, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de comer, mire la hora 3:00 PM ¿Qué tanto había durado es visión? Si la memoria no me falla, antes de dirigirme a mi cuarto eran las 8:30 AM, acaricie mi cabeza levemente aturdido, casi 7 horas habían pasado mientras yo veía esa ilusión, me revolví el cabello un poco ansioso, necesitaba relajarme y despejar mi mente, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que viendo televisión, me encamine rápidamente a la sala, y encendí el pequeño televisor, me puse a cambiar de canales intentando calmar mis nervios, todo fue en vano, ya que lo único que había en la televisión eran películas de terror, y de asesinos en serie, lo cual me logro estresar más de lo normal, suspire resignado, me levante del sofá, y me dirigí de nueva cuenta a mi cuarto, tomaría una ducha y saldría a tomar aire, me sentía asfixiado, definitivamente ese trabajo estaba acabando con mi cordura.<p>

* * *

><p>Fin del octavo capítulo \(ovo)

Espero os haya gustado :3 y perdón por haber puesto escenas fuertes en este capítulo, era necesario.


	9. Chapter 9

_**N/A: Gracias por los consejos :3 y perdón por la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada, y Felices Fiestas!**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos el noveno capítulo (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p>Había optado por salir un rato de mi pequeño departamento, me encamine en dirección a una pequeña plaza que quedaba no muy lejos del conjunto departamental en el que vivía, vaya, ya había empezado invierno, y yo en lo personal no me había dado cuenta, claramente yo me encontraba abrigado, me senté en una banca a apreciar como caía la nieve suavemente, no se cuánto tiempo estuve en esa posición, relajándome, mirando a la nada sin pensar en nada importante, me levante de esta banca, me sacudi un poco la nieve que se había posado encima de mí, me encamine de nueva cuenta hacia mi conjunto departamental.<p>

**-Ya en el departamento de Mike-**

Tire la bufanda y el abrigo a un lado, me encontraba mucho más relajado que antes, mire al reloj de pared que estaba en la cocina, este se encontraba paralizado, algo bastante raro, ya que las baterías eran nuevas, me arquee de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, me encamine hacia mi cuarto, pero menuda sorpresa más desagradable, Druan estaba allí.

-Hola, Mike.- Me saludo mientras me sonreía y me hacia una seña para que me sentara a su lado, pero yo neciamente me quede estático en mí mismo lugar.- No seas tímido, no te hare nada, promesa de alma perdida.- Termino de decir mientras hacia un gesto de como si estuviese jurando.

-¿Dónde está Nytta?- Fue lo único que me limite a decir mirándolo de manera retadora a los ojos.

-Estaba en celo, simplemente la deje salir.- Respondió de manera desinteresada, yo abrí los ojos de par en par ¿Cómo él se atrevía a hacer tal cosa?- Oye, calma, está bien, está bien, está debajo del sofá, solo esta arisca conmigo y no ha querido salir de allí.- Comento Druan al ver lo alterado que me encontraba.

Ignorándolo totalmente, me di media vuelta dirigiéndome al sofá, me arrodille y allí estaba, estaba simplemente asustada, por alguna extraña razón Nytta camino hacia mi acurrucándose en mis brazos, la cargue y le dedique una mirada fulminante a Druan, este hizo caso omiso de la mirada y me dedico una peor, rodé los ojos un poco fastidiado ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Acaricie a Nytta que todavía se encontraba entre mis brazos.

-Esa gata te quiere, por no decir que te adora…- Empezó a hablar Draun mientras me sonreía nostálgicamente.- Yo nunca tuve una mascota con la cual encariñarme de esa manera ¿Sabes? Es lindo de vez en cuando tener una compañía animal, ellos ven más allá, de lo que tú puedes llegar a ver, Mike.- Termino de decir mientras se recostaba cómodamente en mi cama.- Pero para seres como yo, son una simple carga que debe ser eliminada.- Comento con un tono de voz bastante fúnebre, yo me asuste un poco al notar su drástico cambio de voz.- No matare a tu gata, claro, a cambio de que tú me complazcas cada vez que yo quiera, y te advierto, soy un poco difícil de saciar a veces.- Me termino de decir mientras que una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro.

-Eres un poco molesto a veces, ¿Te lo han dicho?- Pregunte mientras veía, que por alguna extraña razón se levantaba de mi cama haciendo gestos de dolor, me pareció bastante raro tal acto de su parte porque según lo que yo tenía entendido, él estaba muerto, ¿Cómo podía sentir dolor entonces?- Uh… ¿Puedes sentir dolor?- Pregunte un tanto aturdido al ver que inclusive empezaba a toser.

-Depende, depende de cual sea su causa.- Respondió mientras se limpiaba un poco el líquido rojo metálico que salía de su boca, después de haber hecho eso, se levantó de mi cama, y salió de mi cuarto, me alerte ante tal acto, a diferencia de lo que yo había pensado que él iba a hacer, hizo todo lo contrario, se alejó lo más posible de mí, terminando así, por llegar a un rincón sentándose allí totalmente exhausto, yo me limite a arquear una ceja ¿Por qué él estaba actuando de esa manera? Posiblemente me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida, pero la curiosidad me embriagaba e irremediablemente me empecé a acercar a su persona.

-Uh… ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunte un poco confundido por su reciente comportamiento, el como respuesta, se levantó de golpe y se trepo al techo.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias por preguntar, pero es muy tarde, y tú debes ir a tu trabajo.- Dicho esto se desvaneció dejándome en un total silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del reloj, dirigí mi mirada hacia este, y el reloj marcaba las 10:45 PM, definitivamente hoy no supe aprovechar mi tiempo, suspire ladeando levemente la cabeza intentando ignorar el mar de preguntas que se empezaban a formar en mi cabeza debido a la reciente situación que se había dado en mi departamento, me encamine al baño, totalmente relajado, mire a mi alrededor y no había ningún tipo de cambio, decidí al fin por bañarme, el agua estaba bastante tibia, perfecto para relajarse después de haber estado en el frio durante una hora y media…

**-Ya en la pizzería-**

Esto ya era rutinario y agobiante para mi persona, abrí las típicas puertas de cristal, adentrándome así al pequeño infierno disfrazado de pizzería, todos los animatronicos se encontraban en sus típicas posiciones de estar ¨apagados¨ aunque todos ya sabemos que es mentira que lo estén, pase por la cabina de cierto esperpento, y este se encontraba técnicamente desplomado dentro de su cabina, lo mire con curiosidad durante unos segundos, y volví a retomar mi ruta hacia mi oficina, pasando irremediablemente por Pirate's Cove, Foxy, también se encontraba totalmente desplomado, eso me alerto un poco, escuche metal caerse, un sonido bastante estrepitoso invadió a la pizzería durante unos segundos, gire mi mirada hacia donde provenía el sonido, otro animatronico se había desplomado, en este caso era Bonnie, y vaya que se había caído de una manera bastante ordinaria, antes de que a todos los animatronicos les invada la locura y se les dé por caerse, me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi oficina, 11:50 PM, 10 minutos, solo 10 minutos para que empezara mi tortura.

-12:10 AM-

No había ningún tipo de movimiento en la pizzería, eso me extraño bastante, los animatronicos desplomados seguían en su posición de estar, valga la redundancia, desplomados, me rasque la nuca levemente, ¿Qué estaba pasando hoy? Ni siquiera Chica se había movido del escenario donde siempre estaba, cambie de cámaras un poco ansioso, todos y cada uno de los animatronicos estaban en su respectivo lugares, claro teniendo en cuenta de que 3 de ellos se encontraban totalmente desplomados, sin emitir ningún tipo de señal, al menos de estar encendidos, suspire resignado intentando calmar mi paranoia.

**-Mientras tanto en Pirate's Cove-**

¨Ugh… Mi cabeza, última vez que hago una apuesta con ese tipo…¨ Pensaba un arrepentido Foxy, sobándose la cabeza totalmente aturdido, ¨La curiosidad mato al gato, pero esta vez casi mata al zorro¨ Pensaba de manera irónica Foxy al recordar cómo había llegado a tal situación.

**Flash Back**

Se encontraban Foxy, Andru y Bonnie, discutiendo sobre las capacidades del esperpento, entre esas la que más resaltaba, era la capacidad de desmayar humanos, Foxy había visto como Andru había logrado desmayar a Mike sin mover ni un solo dedo, lo cual al zorro le generaba curiosidad.

-Arrrr, ¿Entonces dices que puedes desmayar a las personas sin hacer ningún tipo de movimiento?- Preguntaba Foxy un poco incrédulo ante tal capacidad.

-Sí, es bastante simple, si me permites decirlo.- Respondió Andru con cierto aire de grandeza.

-Quisiera ver tal cosa, apuesto a que eres incapaz de desmayarme a mi.- Comento Foxy orgullosamente, intentando opacar el aire de grandeza que estaba generando, el posible peje lagarto.

-Y yo apuesto a que soy capaz de desmayarte sin siquiera acercarme a Pirate's Cove.- Termino de decir el esperpento en tono burlón, a lo que Bonnie simplemente boto una simple risilla al ver por dónde iba llegando la discusión, y al ver que el esperpento y el zorro se miraban de manera retadora.

-¡Arrrr! ¡Hecho!, ¡Me gustaría al menos verte intentarlo!- Exclamo burlón Foxy, mientras cerraba la apuesta con un apretón de garras con el peje lagarto.

Mientras Foxy terminaba de llegar a Pirate's Cove, con la orgullosa idea de que Andru no podría desmallarlo estando tan lejos, se recostó con seguridad de que ganaría tal absurda apuesta, pero de un momento a otro, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadió, haciendo que su vista se nublara y trayendo como consecuencia que el zorro cayera desplomado al suelo, totalmente desmallado.

**Fin del flashback**

¨Ese Andru es una simple caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes con que cosa rara se te aparecerá¨ Pensó furtivamente Foxy, mientras veía como la cámara, se quedaba fija apuntando hacia Pirate's Cove, Foxy miro a la cámara con curiosidad, esta había dejado de apuntar a Pirate's Cove, posiblemente Mike había cambiado de cámaras, apenas Foxy intento salir de su escenario, la cámara volvió a apuntar a Pirate's Cove, a penas intento salir de esta, dejando al zorro bastante confundido ¨Es la primera vez que Mike cambia de cámaras tan rápidamente¨ Pensó sorprendido el zorro al ver que la cámara hacia rápidos cambios, ¨Seguramente ya se agilizo¨ Termino de pensar Foxy al ver los constantes cambios que hacia la cámara, escucho unos pasos metálicos acercarse a gran velocidad, y de un momento a otro la cámara se quedó estática y ya no emitía la típica luz roja de estar encendida, dando entender que la cámara había sido desactivada, antes de que el zorro pudiera reaccionar, le habían tirado un conejo en la cara, y ante él se encontraba un esperpento bastante molesto, agitado con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Era necesario el conejo a la cara?- Pregunto Foxy un poco aturdido, intentando quitarse al desplomado Bonnie de encima.

-Era necesario para demostrarte que si pude desmayarte.- Respondió Andru mientras miraba a la cámara desactivada.- Oops.- Comento por lo bajo al darse cuenta que le había dejado un punto ciego a Mike.- Y por lo visto Bonnie es más débil de lo que yo pensé.- Explicaba Andru mientras miraba con cierta preocupación a Bonnie, que se encontraba en el suelo sin emitir ningún tipo de señal de vida.- ¿Qué te parece si mientras espero a que el se despierte, hablamos de ti?- Pregunto el esperpento intentando sonar lo mas amigable posible.

.¿Por qué de mí?- Pregunto Foxy sorprendido al ver el drástico cambio de humor del otro animatronico.

-Porque no me gusta ser egoísta.- Respondió alegremente el peje lagarto.- Primera pregunta: ¿Por qué estas fuera de servicio?- Pregunto Andru mientras se sentaba junto a Foxy.

-¿Y eso a que viene?- Foxy, se encontraba realmente sorprendió y extrañado por la pregunta del esperpento.

-Solo responde y ya.- Respondió Andru en tono monótono.

-Uh…Bueno.- Empezó a explicar Foxy mientras veía que si Bonnie se encontraba despierto, volvió a mirar al otro animatronico.- Seguramente pienses que me estoy volviendo loco, ¡No me juzgues!... Hace fue bastante tiempo, yo me encontraba haciendo mi típico monologo, sobre ¡El increíble capitán Foxy! Los niños me adoraban ¿Sabes? Bueno… hubo un momento que una niña se montó al escenario, el guardia le decía que se bajara, pero era una niña necia, ella se burlaba de mí, eso no me molestaba pero a ¨el¨ si le molestaba, una voz en mi cabeza me decía que hiciera algo horrible, intentaba luchar contra esa voz, pero era difícil, esa voz era más fuerte, me decía que debía darme a respetar, y cosas raras creo que hablaba latín inclusive.- El zorro hizo una pausa mirando preocupado al otro animatronico.- Esa voz se cabreo de que yo no le hiciera caso y me exclamo ¨¡Si no lo harás tú, lo hare yo!¨ Me poseyó, fui involuntario de mis propios actos, la mordí, Andru, la mordí, le mordí su pequeña cabecita, le había destrozado su lóbulo frontal, la mate irremediablemente, su cuerpo callo… sin vida… la gente corría… todos me miraban mal… la sangre salía de mi boca, no era mi sangre… no tienes ni idea de lo feo que fue ese momento.- Termino de explicar Foxy mientras bajaba la mirada recordando lo que vino después, lo habían empezado a desmantelar, poniéndole la señal ¨¡Perdón! Fuera de servicio¨ Dejando al zorro totalmente olvidado entre las penumbras y el polvo.- Ahora piensas que estoy loco ¿No es así?- Pregunto Foxy impotente.

-No pienso que lo estés.- Respondió Andru, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Foxy mientras levantaba la mirada, un poco esperanzado al ver que después de tantos años, alguien le creía.

- Digamos que a mí me paso algo parecido… No me poseyeron ni nada, lo hice por gusto… esa voz que tú dices haber escuchado, es un alma perdida, no sabe sentir otra cosa que no sea ira, siempre buscara la forma de derramar sangre entre sus manos, no importa quién sea la víctima, o cual sea el medio.- Explico Andru mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a Foxy.- Conozco mucho sobre esas cosas, por eso te creo.- Termino de decir Andru alegremente.

Foxi simplemente abrazo al animatronico sumamente alegre, agradecido de que al fin alguien no lo hubiese llamado ¨loco¨ pero para ese momento se iba despertando Bonnie.

-Por si no se han dado cuenta, esto es Pirate's Cove, no la caverna del amor.- Comento Bonnie, un poco celoso por la situación que se estaba dando allí, a lo que Foxy, simplemente se apartó de Andru mirando a Bonnie de muy mala manera.

-Estas recién despierto de un desmallo, y sigues igual de odioso que siempre, o peor.- Comento Foxy fastidiado por lo que había dicho Bonnie, Andru simplemente veía como se formaba la inminente discusión entre ambos animatronicos.

-Segunda pregunta: ¿Qué sientes por Mike?- Interrumpió Andru con una simple pregunta.

-Querrás decir que no siente.- Comento Bonnie en tono burlón, mientras veía como Foxy le hacía señas para que se callara, a las cuales el conejo hizo caso omiso.- Cuando no está corriendo en dirección a la oficina de ese torpe humano, se encuentra pensando en este, y actuando como un imbécil, claro, si es que pude serlo más.- Termino de decir Bonnie burlón, mirando lo avergonzado que se encontraba Foxy.

-Resumiendo, te encuentras enamorado de Mike ¿Cierto?- Foxy simplemente asintió sumamente avergonzado.- ¿Qué te atrae de Mike?- Pregunto Andru bastante intrigado por los sentimientos del zorro.

-Ermmm… Bueno, el en realidad es una muy buena persona, el desprende un aura simplemente encantadora, es curioso, amable, tímido, y si me permites decirlo tiene un muy lindo trasero.- Termino de decir Foxy sumamente ruborizado, mientras veía como Bonnie aguantaba las carcajadas.- ¡No me juzgues!- Exclamo Foxy mas avergonzado todavía al ver como Andru también tenía intenciones de reírse.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón.- Decía Andru intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse.- Es que lo dices de una manera, inclusive hiciste una pose heroica mientras lo decías.- Dicho esto, tanto Andru como Bonnie estallaron en carcajadas ante la mirada del zorro.

- Ustedes son unos seres despreciables.- Decía Foxy, un poco molesto al ver que ambos animatronicos seguían riéndose.

-¡Venga! Solo fue una pequeña broma.- Comentaba Andru, mientras intentaba calmarse ¿Sabes algo? Puedes ir ahora mismo a la oficina de Mike y darle una pequeña sorpresa.- Dicho esto le entrego una pequeña caja a Foxy.- Como estamos en navidad, esas cosas se encuentran en todos lados.- Termino de decir Andru explicando el origen de la caja.

Foxy simplemente miro con curiosidad la caja, pensó bastante la idea de abrirla, miro a Andru a los ojos, y este hizo una seña dando a entender que podía abrir la pequeña caja, Foxy la abrió un poco curioso, teniendo la idea de que la caja estaba vacía, posiblemente por una clase de broma, pero para su sorpresa.

-¿Un muérdago?- Pregunto Foxy avergonzado y sorprendido a la vez, el zorro sabía lo que significaba el muérdago, tal vez si lo ponía, entre Mike y el, el guardia quizás lo besaría, tal idea le encanto, pero el extraño olor que emitía el muérdago, lo ponía un tanto dudoso.- ¿Qué le echaste?- Pregunto Foxy mientras intentaba identificar el olor en vano, era la primera vez que ola tal cosa, y él sabía muy bien a que olía un muérdago.

- Tiene un poco de afrodisiaco, a ti no te hará efecto, pero a Mike si le hara.- Explico el esperpento alegremente, pero al ver la mirada que Foxy le estaba dando, termino explicar.- Tranquilo, no le hará nada malo, te lo juro, palabra de Dromita.- Termino de decir Andru mientras hacia el típico gesto de estar jurando.

-¿Afrodisiaco? ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Bonnie bastante curioso, era la primera vez que escuchaba tal palabra.

- Es una sustancia que pone… a la gente… un poco más amorosa.- Respondió Andru, un poco sorprendido al ver que Foxy ya se había ido de Pirate's Cove con dirección hacia la oficina de Mike.

-¿Más amorosa?- Bonnie se sentía un poco estúpido al no entender muy bien a lo que se refería el otro animatronico.

-Eres un animatronico que trabaja en una pizzería infantil/familiar, no es necesario que sepas de todo el concepto de esa palabra.- Respondió Andru mientras se daba media vuelta, para dirigirse a su respectivo lugar.

-Recuerda que tenemos que vernos a la 3:00AM en la cocina, no llegues tarde.- Comento Bonnie mientras veía como el animatronico se alejaba de Pirate's Cove, el animatronico se detuvo en seco, y volteo a ver al conejo.

-Claro, allí nos vemos.- Respondió el esperpento tranquilamente.

**-Volviendo con Mike-**

Perfecto, ya faltaban 2 animatronicos, Andru y Bonnie, ni nada más ni nada menos, la cámara de Pirate's Cove, no mostraba ninguna intención de querer funcionar hace ya como 20 minutos, posiblemente Andru estuviese allí, por muy loco que sonase, este animatronico tiene la capacidad de dejar inhabilitadas las cámaras, y los botones de las puertas y las luces, eso era simplemente espeluznante, agradecía eternamente al hecho de que ese animatronico no tuviese intenciones de matarme, porque si él hubiese querido eso, fácilmente pudiese lograrlo, volví a agradecer eternamente a que los demás animatronicos no tuviesen esas capacidades, porque si no, hubiese estado jodido desde hace rato, mire con curiosidad a mi puerta izquierda, me sorprendí un poco, había un muérdago colgado de esta, cuando yo llegue ese muérdago no estaba allí ¿Quién lo diría? Una cuerda de 5 aimatronicos asesinos, celebrando las cosas navideñas, ese muérdago olía un poco raro, era un olor bastante embriagante y adictivo, me encantaba ese olor ¿Un muérdago perfumado? Pero que detallados, me acerque un poco más a la puerta, pero Foxy ya estaba allí, ambos habíamos quedado debajo del muérdago, yo me sonroje a mas no poder, de por sí que antes ya me encontraba sonrojado y sintiéndome un poco ¨estimulado¨ por así decirlo, ahora me encontraba frente a frente con Foxy debajo de un muérdago perfumado, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí lo dejo porque #yolo \(ovo) Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Dromita: Espécimen inventado por mí, es una criatura mitológica, amante al azar, de largo tamaño, con abundancia de pelo, suelen tener una larga cola, que por lo general se componen de una cadena de vertebras.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ignoren esto :'V lo puse porque #yolo<strong>

*Aparece Andru (su versión humana no descuartizada) vistiendo un traje de casino*

¡Bienvenidos seáis a ¨Cambiando el juego¨! Debido a tu largo avance en este juego, has desbloqueado la sección: ¨¡Bloopers & Asks!¨ En esta sección, al finalizar cada capítulo aparecerá un Blooper, junto a una pregunta, hecha única y exclusivamente por los lectores de este fic ¿Te gustaría participar?


	10. Chapter 10

_**Felices fiestas! Actualizo hoy, porque ni idea de cuando pueda volver a actualizar.**_

_**N/A: Recuerden que han desbloqueado la sección ¨Bloopers & Asks¨ No sean timidos y pregunten, reten, y disfruten de los bloopers. Pueden mandar sus preguntas y/o retos por reviews o inbox**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews me son sumamente motivadores!**_

_**Sin más preámbulos el décimo capitulo (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p>Retomando la escena anterior:<p>

Perfecto, ya faltaban 2 animatronicos, Andru y Bonnie, ni nada más ni nada menos, la cámara de Pirate's Cove, no mostraba ninguna intención de querer funcionar hace ya como 20 minutos, posiblemente Andru estuviese allí, por muy loco que sonase, este animatronico tiene la capacidad de dejar inhabilitadas las cámaras, y los botones de las puertas y las luces, eso era simplemente espeluznante, agradecía eternamente al hecho de que ese animatronico no tuviese intenciones de matarme, porque si él hubiese querido eso, fácilmente pudiese lograrlo, volví a agradecer eternamente a que los demás animatronicos no tuviesen esas capacidades, porque si no, hubiese estado jodido desde hace rato, mire con curiosidad a mi puerta izquierda, me sorprendí un poco, había un muérdago colgado de esta, cuando yo llegue ese muérdago no estaba allí ¿Quién lo diría? Una cuerda de 5 aimatronicos asesinos, celebrando las cosas navideñas, ese muérdago olía un poco raro, era un olor bastante embriagante y adictivo, me encantaba ese olor ¿Un muérdago perfumado? Pero que detallados, me acerque un poco más a la puerta, pero Foxy ya estaba allí, ambos habíamos quedado debajo del muérdago, yo me sonroje a mas no poder, de por sí que antes ya me encontraba sonrojado y sintiéndome un poco ¨estimulado¨ por así decirlo, ahora me encontraba frente a frente con Foxy debajo de un muérdago perfumado, mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

-¡A-ahoy M-mike!- Me saludo Foxy sumamente nervioso, y a la vez sonrojado, por lo visto, el al igual que yo sabía lo que significaba el muérdago, yo estaba sonrojado a mas no poder pero aun así pude responder…

-H-h-hola Fo-Foxy.- Respondí el saludo agitando la mano nerviosamente, en mi cuerpo se generaban unas descargas de energía, las cuales me hacían sentir bastante energético, pero no energético en el sentido de querer correr una maratón ni nada por el estilo, eran unos deseos de algo que yo no sabía describir, y Foxy, por extraño que pareciese aumentaba esos extraños deseos en mí, desvié la mirada, mientras sentía como mi cara ardía en vergüenza ¿Acaso había sido el olor del muérdago el que me habría puesto así? Entonces si era así, ¿Qué tenía ese muérdago? Mire con curiosidad a Foxy, a lo que él se avergonzó aún mas.- P-perdón si sueno u-un poco duro, pero, ¿Qué buscas?- Pregunte mientras intentaba relajar esos extraños impulsos que recorrían todo mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de compasión y/o sutileza, mandándome de vez en cuando uno que otro escalofrió.

-Solo venía a saludarte, como ayer no pude volver a la oficina por estar algo ocupado, nuestra cita había quedado pendiente.- Me respondió alegremente mientras entraba a la oficina y quitaba el muérdago de la puerta, me relaje, al saber que ya no debía pasar ese tipo de vergüenza con Foxy, pero a la vez por alguna extraña razón, me desilusione un poco ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la menor idea, Foxy se acercó a mi aun con el muérdago en mano, me volví a tensar al ver que inclusive se habían cerrado las 2 puertas de mi pequeña oficina quedando Foxy y yo encerrados en esta, lo mire nervioso mientras tragaba difícilmente saliva, él se terminó de acercar a mí, y puso el muérdago entre los dos.- Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿No es asi?- Me pregunto mientras me acorralaba contra la pared.

-S-si.- Respondí, a un punto que tarde o temprano iba a sufrir un desmayo.

-Bue- Antes de que Foxy terminase de hablar, lo agarre firmemente del rostro, y lo bese, sus labios eran bastante suaves, rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para disfrutar aún más el beso, Foxy, ya saliendo de su asombro me abrazo por la cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo, ambos teníamos los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la presencia del otro, Foxy de un momento a otro me cargo, sin romper el beso, y me sentó encima de mi escritorio, se había logrado colar entre mis piernas, quedando que mis piernas abrazaran su cintura, vaya que se sentía bien, tuvimos que separarnos para poder tomar oxígeno, en ese momento, maldije por lo bajo el hecho que tuviera que respirar, quería disfrutar más de ese momento, y sea como sea lo haría, Foxy automáticamente dejo mis labios y se dirigió mi cuello, reí levemente al sentir su cálido aliento, rozar mi cuello, pero de un momento a otro se detuvo en seco y me miro a los ojos.- ¿Qué es esto?- Me pregunto un tano curioso, señalando un lugar específico de mi cuello, pase mi mano un poco nervioso por allí, lo roce, yo me tense un poco al recordar el origen de ese pequeño ¨moretón¨ ¨Así sabrán todos que eres de mi sola propiedad¨ Ese comentario recorrió mi mente fugazmente, mientras me daba un leve escalofrió, sonreí nerviosamente y respondí.

-E-es solo un moretón, me golpee en estos días, no tienes ni idea de cuánto duele.- Respondí intentando controlar mis nervios, Foxy me miro curioso durante unos minutos, y luego me dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo último que quisiera hacer yo, seria lastimarte.- Me dijo suavemente mientras me abrazaba su pelaje era tan suave.- Significas mucho para mi.- Comento mientras me volvía a besar, era un beso muy suave, y lleno de amor, ternura y comprensión, correspondí el beso con el mismo nivel de dulzura, mientras volvíamos a nuestra posición anterior, volvimos a ser interrumpidos, por un sonido que provenía de la ventana, Bonnie estaba allí parado, molesto, y golpeaba el vidrio de la ventana con el puño, yo me espante, nos habían pillado.

-Estas trabajando, Mike, no apunto de violarte a un imbécil.- Comento Bonnie de mala manera mientras entraba en la oficina.- Se ven tan tiernos juntos.- Comentaba Bonnie de manera sarcástica, mientras me asesinaba con la mirada.

-Cállate, Bonnie.- Ordeno Foxy interponiéndose entre Bonnie y yo.- Solo estás enojado porque Freddy no te ama.- Ante tal comentario Bonnie simplemente abrió los ojos de par en par.- No es necesario que te la desquites con Mike o conmigo y apar- Foxy fue interrumpido de manera brusca por Bonnie, el cual a simple vista se le veía más que cabrado.

-¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a hablar ¡Y por si no te has dado cuenta, este torpe humano, se ira y jamás regresara! - Exclamaba Bonnie mientras me señalaba de manera incriminatoria.- Al igual que ¨el¨, ¡Todos los humanos son la misma escoria!- Exclamo Bonnie mientras golpeaba a Foxy de manera agresiva, por lo visto hablar de ese tema le dolía a Bonnie, claro, Bonnie, era mucho más chiquito que Foxy y sus golpes no le hacían ningún tipo de daño a foxy, mire un poco preocupado la escena, Bonnie caía devastado, mientras que lagrimas caían de sus ojos, en realidad estaba dolido.

-Si te sirve de consuelo… El nunca llego a salir de la pizzería.- Empezaba a decir Foxy mientras intentaba levantar al devastado de Bonnie.- Freddy… lo asesino… metiéndolo en un traje.- Explico Foxy mirando a los ojos de Bonnie ¿Acaso Bonnie tuvo un amor pasado?, cada dia aprendo más de estos animatronicos, Bonnie simplemente abrió los ojos de par en par mientras más lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

-¡N-no puede s-ser!- Exclamaba Bonnie mientras se zafaba del agarre de Foxy.- ¡Yo mismo lo vi salir de aquí!- Termino de decir, mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, que inevitablemente salían de sus ojos.

-¿Al menos sabes por qué desecharon el traje del animatronico nuevo?- Le pregunto Foxy a Bonnie, mirándolo de manera fija a los ojos.- Freddy y Toy Freddy, decidieron meter al guardia allí, vaya que el traje había quedado mal… Bonnie, te juro que todo eso lo vio Mangle, ella me lo había dicho antes que la desecharan a ella también… Ella jamás me hubiese mentido.- Termino de decir Foxy, mientras veía la pena que Bonnie llevaba consigo, yo simplemente me puse a cabecear mientras juntaba las pocas piezas que tenía, un guardia, que por lo visto, era más que amigo de Bonnie, las cartas que llevaba el guardia tenían los mismos detalles que tenían las notas de Andru, en la visión que había visto, habían mas animatronicos, incluyendo a los con que yo trabajaba, solo que estos se encontraban desechos, al guardia lo metieron en un traje, el traje de un lobo negro, claro, todo señalaba que Andru era el guardia, y que su alma había quedado atrapada en el traje, pero ¿Cómo de un lobo negro paso a ser esa cosa rara que es hoy en día?

-¿El traje al que le metieron al guardia era un lobo negro?- Pregunte interrumpiendo de manera brusca la conversación que Bonnie y Foxy estaban teniendo.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Me pregunto Foxy totalmente extrañado de mi pregunta.

-Solo lo se.- Respondí algo nervioso, necesitaba más piezas para terminar ese complejo rompecabezas que se estaba formando de a poco, una pieza, una nueva pregunta.- ¿De casualidad alguien recuerda el nombre del guardia?- Volví a preguntar mirando a Bonnie.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- Me pregunto Bonnie mirándome de manera fulminante a los ojos.

-Solo quiero saber.- Respondí dedicándole una mirada peor.

-No es necesario que un torpe humano como tu ande haciendo este tipo de preguntas, será mejor que te calles.- Me respondió mientras fulminaba la conversación con la mirada.- Ustedes sigan haciendo su nido de amor, yo me largo.- Comento Bonnie mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Uf, a veces no sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea comportarse como una diva.- Comento Foxy, mientras volvía a dirigirse a mi.- Perdón por dejarte así, pero necesito saber a dónde se dirige Bonnie, no quiero que le diga a Freddy, y se empeoren las cosas para nosotros.- Dicho esto me volvió a besar la frente con dulzura y salió por la misma puerta por la cual había salido Bonnie minutos antes, suspire mientras volvía a agarrar mi tabla, mire el reloj digital, 2:20 AM, vaya que se había pasado el tiempo volando, volví a suspirar bajándome del escritorio, todo se había arruinado por Bonnie, y yo en lo personal, tenía ganas de más, me senté en mi silla, y vigile que Chica, Freddy o Andru no estuviesen rondando cerca de la oficina, cambie la cámara hacia la cabina de Andru, el esperpento estaba allí, pero para mi sorpresa se encontraba jugando tranquilamente con un manojo de cartas, ¨Las viejas costumbres, jamás se olvidan¨ Pensé fugazmente al verlo tan entretenido jugando con sus cartas, volví a recordar esa horrorosa escena donde lo iban matando poco a poco, la nostalgia me invadió de manera inminente, tal vez él tenía una vida mucho mejor que la mía, tenía a su familia con la cual contaba, tenía una madre, quizás un padre, o quien sabe un hermanito , suspire nostálgico, si yo llegase a morir, nadie me visitaría a mi tumba, al fin y al cabo, siempre fui alguien solitario de muy pocos amigos, mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 14 años, después de allí, toda mi vida se vino abajo, termine mis estudios y esas cosas, pero no me sentía preparado, jamás tuve un padre que me dijera como eran las cosas, para algunos muchachos le es fastidioso que sus padres les den los típicos consejos de cómo protegerse y esas cosas, yo cuanto quisiera que mi padre hubiese estado allí conmigo para decirme ese tipo de cosas.

Suspire ladeando la cabeza intentando borrar esos pensamientos, cambie de cámaras, y menuda sorpresa, eso explicaba el porque Freddy y Chica no se habían movido en todo el rato, estos andaban bastante gustosos compartiendo unos húmedos besos en su escenario, yo simplemente me tape la boca con una mano al ver que Bonnie se acercaba al escenario interrumpiendo su escenita, al igual que había interrumpido la mía con Foxy, Bonnie, resumiendo, era como el mal tercio de la banda, pobre, y si no me equivoco, Foxy le había comentado algo sobre que Freddy no lo amaba, solo mire como discutía con Chica mientras que Freddy intentaba calmarlos en vano, cambie de cámaras, no quería que me pillaran mientras los espiaba.

Volví a cambiar de cámaras, cambie a la cabina de Andru, el esperpento no estaba, algo o más bien alguien me arrebato la tabla de las manos.

-Buu.- Comento divertido Andru montado sobre mi escritorio, yo me aleje lo más rápido que pude, quedando en un pequeño rincón.- Veo que ya te enteraste de lo que está sucediendo, la banda está teniendo dificultades técnicas.- Bromeo por lo bajo mientras ojeaba la tabla de manera desinteresada.- ¿Y cómo está tu nidito de amor con Foxy?- Me pregunto mientras ponía la tabla a un lado, yo me sonroje a mas no poder ¿Cómo él lo sabía?

-¿C-como lo sabes?- Pregunte bastnate nervioso y avergonzado.

- Foxy y tu son unos libros abiertos a cuanto sentimientos se trata.- Respondio mientras se limpiaba sus garras.- Vi a Foxy salir de aquí con cara de idiota, y te vi a ti sumamente rojo, hablando de eso, sigues estando igual de rojo.- Me respondio mientras me dedicaba una extraña mirada.

-¡N-no me mires asi!- Grite nervioso, intentando taparme con mis manos el rostro, a penas las quite de mi rostro Andru ya no se encontraba en el escritorio, se encontraba mucho mas cerca, para ser especifico, entre mis piernas, las cuales me tenia obligado a abrirlas, sus dos manos-garras se encontraban sobre mis rodillas obligándome asi a tener mis piernas abiertas, un sonrojo me ataco sin ningún tipo de pudor ¿Qué me estaba pasando?-¿C-como te mueves tan rápido?- Pregunte mientras sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho.

-Soy mucho mas liviano de lo que puedo llegar a aparentar.- Me respondio mientras se acercaba mas a mi.- ¿a que te refieres con que no te mire ¨asi?¨- Me pregunto burlon mientras acercaba mas su rostro al mio.

-¡A-a-alejate!- Ordene nervioso mientras sentía que mis fuerzas flaqueaban y no podía apartarlo de mi.

-Quiero verte que tanto puedes resistir.- Dicho esto dirigio una de sus garras a mi muslo y lo acaricio sin ningún tipo de pudor.

-¡A-a-ah!- Gemi de manera involuntaria mientras arqueaba la espalda, automáticamente me tape la boca con ambas manos ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¡¿Y por que me dejaba acariciar por este esperpento?! ¿Acaso a todos querían violarme? El colmo seria que viniera Chica e intentara violarme también.

-Estas muy sensible.- Me susurro al oído, su voz simplemente me excito mas, volvió a acariciar mi pierna, esta vez mucho mas cerca de mi entrepierna, yo solo arquee la espalda mientras intentaba contener los gemidos ¡Eran solo unas condenadas caricias!- Estas muy necesitado, Mike.- Comento mientras se alejaba de mi, suspire un poco aliviado al ver que se apartaba de mi, cerre mis piernas mirando a otro lado sumamente avergonzado, pude notar que se estaba riendo ¡¿Cómo osaba reírse de mi situación?!- Eres de los que le gusta irse por lo difícil ¿No? Te gusta que te obliguen.- Comento divertido, mientras recogia el muérdago que había quedado en el suelo.- Eres alguien con gustos bastante interesantes, eso me gusta.- Me respondió mientras agitaba el muérdago en frente de mí.

-¿Q-que quieres? ¿U-un beso?- Pregunte nervioso, ¿Con que boca él me podría llegar a besar?

-¿Un beso? Nah, quiero tu cuerpo, mas no un beso.- Respondió mientras apretaba el muérdago y lo deshacía en su mano, yo me quede estático en mi silla, quería mi cuerpo, pero, ¿En qué sentido? Note como volvía a abrir su mano y en esta había quedado una extraña escarcha morada.- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?- Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-Uh… ¿Escarcha morada?- Pregunte nervioso mirándolo espantado.- ¿Y a que te refieres con que quieres mi cuerpo?- Pregunte intentando sonar lo más firme posible.

-Quiero volverme a sentir humano… Hace mucho, que no siento la calidez, todo se ha vuelto frio… monotomo… siempre es lo mismo… no poder dormir…no poder morir.- Me respondio mientras fijaba su mirada en su garra.- No sentir, todo da exactamente lo mismo.- Susurraba mientras volvia a mirarme, yo me tense ante la mirada que me dio.- Pero me he dado cuenta que tu cuerpo me es totalmente inútil.- Me dijo mientras hacia su garra un puño y se acercaba a mi.- Pero te necesito vivo de todas formas, siempre es bueno contar con un plan B ¿Sabes?- Dicho esto, me soplo la extraña escarcha en el rostro, tosi un poco mientras agitaba levemente mi mano en frente, para dispesarla un poco.- Ahora, si me permites, debo irme tengo unos asuntos pendientes por hacer.- Me dijo mientras salía por una de las puertas.

Yo me hice un ovillo en mi silla pensando en todo lo que había pasado, perfecto, el único animatronico en esta pizzería que no me quiere matar y/o violar, ahora resulta ser que quiere tener un culto conmigo, suspire resignado, yo pensé que el era bueno, ¿Qué se puede esperar de un animatronico poseído por un demonio?... Ladee la cabeza, volví a mirar el reloj digital, 3:00 AM, solo tres horas mas y mi turno acabaría.

* * *

><p>Yo y mi sensual mania de dejarlos con la intriga :3<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno lo promtido es deuda!<p>

¡Bienvenidos seais a la sección Bloopers & Asks!

Blooper #1 (no soy muy buena haciéndolos, pero hare lo mejor que pueda)

Yo: Mike, ¿Qué tan difícil es convivir con un demonio que te quiere violar y un zorro sobreprotector?

Mike: A veces es difícil, pero uno se acostumbra, pero a veces se necesitan medidas drásticas.

Yo: ¿A que te refieres con medidas drásticas?

Mike: Bueno…

Sensual flash back

Druan: *Tirado en una cama lleno de rosas rojas* Mike, ven vamos a divertirnos.

Foxy: Mike, vamos a Pirate's Cove, quiero relajarme *Con cara del violador del bosque*

Mike: Nope *Se aleja lentamente*

Druan y Foxy: Mike! *Persiguiéndolo*

Mike: Andru, protégeme! *Se esconde detrás del animatronico*

Andru: *Con un periódico enrollado en la mano-garra* Coyote malo *Le pega en la cabeza a Foxy*

Foxy: *Sobandose la cabeza* Que soy zorro, no coyote!

Andru: *Le pega aun mas fuerte a Foxy* Zorro malo *Mira al zorro desmayado* Oops *Mira a Druan que se esta riendo de la desgracia del zorro* Para ti *le tira un gato con sarna que se encontró en la calle* Listo *mira a Mike* Mejor?

Mike: Si, mucho mejor, gracias *abraza a Andru*

Bonnie: *en el fondo asesinando a Mike con la mirada* El es solo mio… Perra...

Final del sensual flashback

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Asks!<strong>_

*Aparece Andru (su versión humana no descuartizada) vistiendo un traje de casino* ¡Bienvenidos seais a la sección Asks! Aquí se presentaran las preguntas y/o retos hechos por los lectores de este fic, vamos con la primera pregunta por parte de: Potter Vanne

¨Dime en que te inspiraste para crear a los dos magnificos personajes Druan y Andru¨

Yo: Como ya he dicho en incontable ocasiones, me alegra mucho el saber que a la gente les gustan estos 2 adorables personajes ya que me he matado haciendo sus respectivas historias, pero lamento mucho decir, que estos personajes son diseños reutilizados ¿Qué quiero decir con esto? Los personajes son orignales de mi, pero yo tengo varias versiones de ellos, (versión furry , que es su versión original y la versión Fnaf que es la que se muestra originalmente aquí) y ninguna versión concuerda con la otra, solo en el diseño tan abstracto del personaje en si, empezando por allí, Andru, es un casito bastante especial, ya que sufri en sobremanera, en hacer su diseño base, ya que quería considerarme original, asi que no utilice ningún tipo de inspiración o guía, para diseñarlo.

Druan, es todo lo contrario, no se si alguna vez has llegado a escuchar la canción ¨Pain¨ de three days grace, la parte en el que el vocalista canta con su voz normal, y a la vez con la voz distorisonada, esa fue la chispa que conyebo a la creación de Druan, Druan es la combinación de todos los rencores, dolores, miedos y mas bizarros deseos de Andru, y con el tiempo esas cosas han ido creciendo, dándole al fin un cuerpo terrenal, ¿Su diseño? La versión negativa de las cosas, (ejemplo: Andru es de color azul metalico, Druan es albino, etc.) Y los huecos a los lados de su boca, son las supuestas perforaciones u hollos que tiene el cráneo humano.

Espero haberte aclarado la duda y perdón por haberme extendido tanto.

Andru (humano): Segunda pregunta por parte de: Nekochan.

¨ ¿Druan en realidad es sexy o es increíblemente horroroso?¨

Yo: Bueno, pos, como todo demonio seme, el en realidad es bastante lindo, no quiero decir que es sexy ya que después se le suben los humos.

Druan: Admítelo, soy irresistiblemente sexy, mira estos pectorales!

Yo: Es de facciones sencillas, ni muy ordinarias ni muy finas, ¿Su cuerpo? No me quejo, esta tonificado.

Andru: Ahora quien lo aguanta *Viendo a Druan perseguir a Mike semidesnudo*

Gracias por leer \(ovo)/

Recuerden que tengo una cuenta en Deviant art, en mi perfil se encuentra el link de la pagina x3


	11. Chapter 11

_**Holi \(ovo)/ ¿Cómo pasaron sus navidades? ¿Bien? ¿Recibieron algo? Si es asi, me alegro, al fin después de tanto horrible sufrimiento pude hacer un pequeño dibujito de Fnaf, aquí está el link: art/Fnaf-Bonnie-Freddy-and-Chica-my-version-502782007**_

_**TuT Me gusta esto del ask, es bastante entretenido, al final de este capítulo responderé todas las preguntas que hicieron y algunos retitos bien monos que pusieron por allí :3**_

_**Ya no estamos acercando al final de este sensual Fic, necesito vuestra valiosa ayuda (otra vez) Necesito 5 nombres, y yo supongo que la mayoría debe saber para qué son, y si no, son para los 5 niños perdidos (Bueno en este caso, 4, porque no me gusta Golden Freddy y no entiendo ni papa sobre su historia)**_

_**Sin más preámbulos el decimoprimer capitulo (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Mientras tanto en la cocina-<strong>

Se encontraba una Bonnie totalmente dolido, por lo que sus ojos habían visto, ¿Por qué Freddy no le había dicho que salía con Chica? Casi 20 años conociendo a Freddy y a Chica y no pudo darse cuenta que ambos animatronicos tenían una relación, bastante extensa. ¨Van para un año¨ Pensó el dolido Bonnie, mientras apretaba una pequeña foto, en la foto se mostraban a Freddy y Bonnie, bastante sonrientes, como buenos amigos, era un poco curioso como habían conseguido una cámara para tomarse tal foto, Bonnie, para hacer sentir orgulloso a Freddy y que este lo idolatrase, se dedicó él solito a asesinar un guardia, cuando estuvo registrando más tarde entre las cosas de dicho guardia, se consiguió la curiosa cámara, y no dudo en tomarse una foto con su amado Freddy, vaya que ahora se sentía estúpido, y usado ¡Inclusive! El, según Bonnie, estúpido de Foxy sabia sobre la relación que tenía Freddy con Chica, y eso que Foxy ya ni siquiera salía de Pirate's Cove, debido a las miradas y/o comentarios que el conejo le hacía al zorro.- Soy un estúpido…- Comento por lo bajo el conejo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su cabeza entre estas.

-No eres un estúpido, eres alguna clase de diva, mas no eres un estúpido.- Comento Andru acercándose al conejo y sentándose al lado de este, lo cual atrajo como consecuencia que el conejo le dedicara una mirada de muy pocos amigos.

-Piérdete, no necesito que un injerto barato de reptil como tu haga ese tipo de comentarios.- Respondió el conejo mientras se levantaba de su sitio, para irse a otro lugar, quizás al incinerador.

-No soy un reptil, soy un Dromita, una especie mitológica.- Respondió el más alto de los animatronicos mientras tironeaba al conejo del brazo con bastante fuerza obligándolo así a que este, cayera sobre su regazo, trayendo como consecuencia que el conejo se sonrojara en sobremanera, ya que habían quedado cadera con cadera, Bonnie había quedado sentado encima del regazo de Andru, quedando sus dos piernas alrededor de la cintura del Dromita, y este le rodaba la cintura al conejo con uno de sus brazos, quedando en una posición que al conejo, por extraño que pareciese le gustaba, y tal hecho le espantaba a sí mismo.

-Más te vale que me vayas soltando o sino- El conejo empezaba a decir en un tono bastante fúnebre, a lo cual, al Dromita, le dio exactamente lo mismo.

-¿O sino qué? ¿Me mataras?- Preguntaba burlón el animatronico acercando su rostro a el del conejo.- ¿O le dirás a Papa Oso que el malvado de Andru te toco?- Pregunto en un tono mucho más burlón que el anterior, terminando así con la poca paciencia del conejo, trayendo como consecuencia que este le mandase tremenda bofetada.

-Eso es lo que puede pasar, y como esas hay muchas, ahora ¡Suéltame!- Ordeno el conejo intentándose zafar del agarre que le tenía el otro animatronico, a lo que Andru lo soltó con cierto desdén.

-¿Contento?- Pregunto el animatronico mientras se quitaba a Bonnie de encima, en su voz era notorio el enojo.- Antes tomabas mejor mis bromas…- Comento por lo bajo el dromita mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba de allí, pero fue detenido por el conejo que le tironeo del brazo.

-¿A qué te refieres con que ¨antes te tomabas mejor mis bromas¨? Desde que llegaste aquí ni tu ni yo nos soportamos, entonces ¿A que le llamas ¨antes¨?- Pregunto Bonnie, olvidando totalmente su enojo y dolencia por ahora estar sumamente curioso por el comentario que había dado el otro animatronico, pero para su mala suerte, a Andru todavía no se le pasaba su enojo y con un simple, pero a la vez, brusco movimiento, zafó su brazo del agarre de Bonnie dejando al conejo un poco sorprendido por la actitud del otro animatronico.

- No divaguemos más, dime la única razón por la cual me solicitaste aquí.- Respondió de manera fría y tosca el dromita, dándole una mirada cruel y rencorosa al conejo.

-Ahora el amargado aquí no soy yo.- Comento Bonnie intentando ocultar el miedo que esa mirada le daba, pero ante tal comentario Andru empeoro la mirada haciendo que al conejo le diese un escalofrió.- E-está bien, creo que ya te habras dado cuente de lo que recién paso, te iba a pedir ayuda para- El conejo fue bruscamente interrumpido por el animatronico que fríamente completo la frase.

-Querías pedirme ayuda para conquistar el oscuro corazón de Freddy, me la ibas a pedir a mí ya que si se la pedias a Chica o a Foxy sería muy obvio, pero debido a que tu amado Freddy está saliendo con el posible pato de Chica, ya no es necesaria mi ayuda ¿No es así?- Pregunto el animatronico en un tono de voz bastante cruel, Bonnie simplemente asintió un poco sorprendido, y asustado a la vez.- Resumiendo, solo vine a perder mi tiempo y a recibir una cachetada propiciada por un conejo con el corazón roto ¿Cierto? Me largo de aquí, tengo otras cosas que hacer.- Término de decir el Dromita mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la cocina, aunque Bonnie de nueva cuenta lo volvió a retener por un agarre en su brazo.

-S-sé que e-estas molesto conmigo, pero no me dejes así ¿te confieso algo?- Pregunto el conejo intentando sonar lo más adorable posible, siempre había utilizado esa asquerosa cualidad para conseguir lo que quería, y dudaba mucho que Andru pudiese resistirse a su ternura.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunto el animatronico mientras miraba al conejo desinteresado.

-Me estaba empezando a gustar que me tomaras de esa forma por la cintura.- Respondió el conejo mientras un fuerte rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas.- Solo me puse más nervioso de la cuenta y te bofetee, ¿Me perdonas?- Pregunto mientras abrazaba el brazo del dromita y hacia su mejor esfuerzo por verse lo más tierno que sus circuitos podían.

- Con esa colita de conejo moviéndose de un lado a otro es imposible no perdonarte.- Respondió el animatronico mientras su característico humor volvia, ante tal comentario Bonnie se sonrojo a mas no poder ¡¿Andru le había estado mirando el trasero todo el tiempo?!

-Eres un vil y cruel pervertido.- Comento el conejo por lo bajo mientras soltaba el brazo de Andru.

Ante tal comentario Andru simplemente abrazo a Bonnie por la cadera acercándolo más a su cuerpo.- Si me vuelves a bofetear, no dudare en morder tu pequeña cola de conejo, y si sabes a lo que me refiero.- Le susurro en cierto tono erótico al conejo en una de sus orejas, haciendo que este se pusiese más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Uf, por si no te has dado cuenta, tú no tienes boca.- Le respondió Bonnie en tono juguetón, mientras acunaba el rostro del dromita entre sus dos manos.

- Tranquilo, tengo más cartas bajo la manga de las que puedes llegar a pensar.- Respondió el animatronico también en tono juguetón sin dejar de abrazar al conejo.

-¡BONNIE!- Exclamo totalmente furioso y consternado Freddy al ver que una de sus ¨marionetas¨ se estaba uniendo al lado enemigo y detrás del consternado oso estaba Chica, que por alguna extraña razón estaba derramando aceite por uno de los orificios de su pico.

-Papa Oso, calmate, solo estamos hablando.- Respondió Andru mientras soltaba levemente a Bonnie.

-¡¿Abrazados?!- Pregunto el consternado oso, mientras se abalanzaba hacia el otro animatronico, pero este se esfumo justo antes de que Freddy lograse atraparlo.- ¡Ven y muestra de que estas hecho!- Grito Freddy a todo pulmón, o a toda caja de voz, buscando con la mirada al animatronico, de una manera u otra a Freddy le cayeron 2 piezas metálicas del techo, cuando las miro bien, parecían ser una clase de bozal blanco, con dos franjas celeste brillantes pasando a cada lado.

-Encima de ti, Papa Oso.- Todos los presentes miraron al techo, y allí se encontraba Andru, trepado al techo, pero lucia de una manera simplemente aterradora, su verdadera boca estaba al descubierto, un hocico blanco, igual de largo que el de Foxy, ¿La diferencia? Que este tenía una filosa hilera de largos colmillos que rasgaban sin compasión el pelaje blanco que allí cerca se encontraba, Andru se encontraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, de ese extraño hocico emanaba un extraño liquido negro, más oscuro y espeso que el mismísimo alquitrán, en su ojo derecho, solo había una cuenca vacía de la cual emanaba la misma extraña sustancia, y un pequeño puntillo blanco que apuntaba hacia Freddy (N/A: Similar a los ojos de Druan).- No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me divertiré desmantelándote.- Comento divertido Andru, su voz se encontraba totalmente distorsionada, dicha estas palabras se despegó del techo con la intención de tirarse encima de Freddy.

**-Volviendo con Mike-**

Estaba simplemente espantado, no estaban ni Freddy, ni Chica, ni Bonnie, ni mucho menos Andru, el único que sabía donde estaba su ubicación era Foxy, y era porque estaba en la oficina conmigo intentando relajar mis crecientes y descontrolados nervios.

-Cálmate, Mike, Freddy no te hará nada estando yo aquí, te protegeré, eso es seguro.- Comentaba Foxy mientras me abrazaba intentando relajarme.

-Eso lo sé, pero el problema es que faltan todos los animatronicos, y me preocupa que estén planeando un plan contra mí o peor aún, contra ti.- Respondí mientras correspondía el abrazo de Foxy, aunque como siempre, nada dura para siempre, Bonnie nos había interrumpido de nueva cuenta.

-¡Dejen de hacer su nidito de amor y ayúdenme!- Se le veía mas que alterado y asustado ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Qué está pasando, Bonnie?- Pregunto Foxy mientras rompia el abrazo y se dirigía hacia Bonnie.

-¡Andru está atacando a Freddy! ¡Se ha vuelto loco y quiere desmantelarlo!¡Ayúdame a separarlo!- Exclamaba Bonnie mientras tironeaba a Foxy y lo sacaba de la oficina, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Chica me tomo a mí también y me saco de la oficina.

**-Ya en la cocina-**

Ya habíamos llegado todos a la cocina, menudo panorama, había un Freddy al cual le faltaban varias partes de su traje y se mostraba parte de su endoesqueleto, tenía un gran rasguño en el pecho, y parecía ser el más profundo ya que se veía que inclusive parte de su endoesqueleto había sido gravemente dañada, Andru por otro lado, se encontraba aplastado bajo un refrigerador, y otras cosas más que no pude identificar, pero que por lo visto eran de gran peso, ya que lo tenían allí atorado el suelo a su alrededor se encontraba totalmente destrozado, todo mostraba rasguños.

-¡Venga ya Papa Oso! ¿Tan cobarde eres?- Pregunto de manera retadora, su voz estaba totalmente distorsionada, al punto de ser ya casi demoniaca. Sus dos ojos eran iguales a los de Druan, y para mi sorpresa, Andru si tenía boca, y en esta habían algunos residuos del traje de Freddy, note como hacia un último intento para zafarse de allí, pero era en vano, lo único que había traído como resultado era que destruyese más el piso con sus garras.- Muy bien Druan, es tu turno.- Comento por lo bajo, ya dejando de pelear por intentar zafarse de allí.

-Ya era hora, vaya que Freddy le ha sentado mal.- Comento divertido cierto incordio mientras con un simple movimiento quitaba todas las cosas que estaban encima de Andru, dejándolo libre, menuda sorpresa al notar que sus dos piernas traseras estaban intactas.- Deja al humano vivo, me gusta divertirme con el.- Le dijo divertido Druan a Andru, me tense a mas no poder, mientras retrocedía y me escondía, como todo cobarde, detrás de Bonnie, ya que Foxy estaba junto a Chica intentando levantar a Freddy y poder llevárselo de allí.

-Sí, sí, y tu deja al conejo vivo ¿Quieres?- Pregunto Andru mientras se levantaba y se sacudía un poco.- Haz lo que tengas que hacer con ¨el¨ solo avísame si se pone chistoso.- Termino de decir mientras se dirigía hacia Chica y Foxy.

-Claro.- Dicho esto Druan desapareció.

-Muy bien, solo quiero a Freddy, y más le vale a ustedes 2 que me lo dejen en su lugar.- Ordeno Andru en tono amenazador, mientras miraba a Foxy y a Chica de manera espeluznante.

-¡Él no te ha hecho nada! ¡Déjalo en paz!- Grito Chica interponiéndose entre Andru y Freddy.

-Oh… Pequeña e ignorante pollita, Freddy me ha hecho sufrir mucho, ¡Y es hora de arreglar cuentas!- Después de haber dicho esto, vi con horror como con su brazo golpeaba sin ningún tipo de compasión a Chica, y con su alargada cola le arrancaba con odio uno de sus brazos.- ¡EL SIGUIENTE SERAS TU, ZORRITO!- Exclamo Andru mientras se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia Foxy, yo me espante a mas no poder, debía hacer algo y rápido, hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, interponerme entre Foxy y Andru, cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando mi inminente ejecución.

-¿Qué te dije sobre el humano?- Escuche la voz de Druan, volvi a abrir los ojos, Druan le sostenía con fuerza el brazo a Andru, a lo que este simplemente gruño por lo bajo.

-No contaba con que el humano se fuese a atravesar.- Respondió Andru mientras me miraba con recelo.- Por si no lo sabias, yo también lo necesito vivo.- Comento zafándose del agarre de Druan, y me cargaba a mi.- Eres un poco quisquilloso.- Me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-Suéltalo.- Ordeno Druan en tono fúnebre.

Andru simplemente rodo los ojos, y me bajo, puso ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello, y cuando las quito de allí, tenía un collar.- A ver si así no corres como loco.- comento mientras le daba una cuerda a Druan ¡Me estaban tratando como una clase de perro!

-Me gusta tu lógica.- Respondió Druan mientras tironeaba de la cuerda y me obligaba a caminar hacia él, note como Foxy los miraba totalmente consternado, y Bonnie estaba impotente tratando de ayudar a Chica que agonizaba del dolor, dato vanidoso, los animatronicos pueden sentir dolor, mire a Druan que solo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me miraba lujurioso ¿Acaso el no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuese violarme?- No sabes lo encantador que te ves asi, ese color resalta tus ojos.- Me comento mientras acariciaba uno de mis pomulos, ahora se un buen chico y siéntate sin hacer nada.- Me ordeno mientras me amarraba tal cual perro, lejos de la escena, ante tal acto, Foxy se intentó abalanzar contra Druan pero Andru intervino, haciendo que volviese a nacer otra pelea.

-¡Quítate! ¡¿De qué lado estas?!- Preguntaba Foxy mientras intentaba morderle el rostro a Andru, por lo visto Foxy llevaba ventaja al ser más pesado que Andru.

-¡Del lado que me convenga!- Respondió Andru mientras con una patada se quitaba a Foxy de encima, intente moverme, pero me encontraba encadenado, y Druan no mostraba señas de rondar por allí ¿Qué estaría haciendo Druan?

**-Mientras tanto en algún lado de la pizzería-**

-Vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Golden.- Comentaba cierto demonio bastante divertido, encontrándose con un viejo rival.

-Lo mismo digo, Druan.- Comentaba el oso dorado mirando con odio al demonio, su situación no era exactamente la mejor para poder estar rechistando.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el oso mientras sentía como otra daga se clavaba en uno de sus costados, causándole un dolor sumamente profundo.

-Hacerte sufrir, no es mucho ¿Sabes?- Respondio divertido el demonio mientras clavaba otra larga daga en los costados del oso.

-Eres un verdadero incordio ¿Lo sabias?- comento un tanto ironico el oso, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas se iban desvaneciendo.- ¿Qué tienen estas malditas dagas?- Pregunto consternado el dorado.

-Algo que tanto a mi como a ti, nos puede llegar a matar, el más puro amor, recuerda que nosotros estamos hechos de rencor, odio, miedo, y tal vez cierto toque de lujuria, claro, pero necesito asesinarte, tal vez me desaparezca al hacerlo, pero él me controla ahora, y necesito que liberes esas almas.- Respondió Druan, mientras se deleitaba con el dolor del oso.- Son solo unas pequeñas 4 almas, libéralas, y yo liberare a la tuya.- Comento divertido mientras le clavaba otra dga al oso, haciendo que este botase un grito de dolor.- Música para mis oídos.- Dicho esto clavo otra daga con fuerza y la arrastro, rasgando el pelaje artificial del oso.- Verte sufrir me llena de paz.- Volvió a comentar divertido el demonio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cuántas dagas… de esas te… quedan?- Preguntaba exhausto el dorado mirando con rencor a Druan.

-Son infinitas, me gusta torturar a mis victimas.- Respondio divertido el demonio mientras mostraba muchas más dagas.

-D…Desgraciado.- Musitaba Golden Freddy mientras su vista se volvia borrosa.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí lo dejo porque #yolo<p>

Vamos con las preguntas (/o.o)/

*Aparece Andru (en su versión humana no descuartizada)* ¡Bienvenidos seais a la sección Asks! Empecemos con las preguntas ya que estamos un poquitín cargados de estas.

Primera pregunta por parte de: Manzanita 611

Para: Foxy, Druan y Andru

¨¿Que piensan de que Mike es un uke muy ukeable?¨

Foxy: Bueno, eso en realidad lo hace ver mucho mas tierno de lo que ya es, y eso me gusta mucho.

Druan: Lo hace simplemente ver exquisito, me encanta, y tiene un muy lindo trasero que pronto será mío!

Andru: Como mi orientación sexual se jodio ya hace bastante tiempo, eso ni me va ni me viene, con tal y no me toque ser el que ¨recibe¨ soy feliz.

Primer reto por parte de: manzanita 611

Para: Foxy, Druan y Andru.

¨Violen a Mike¨

Foxy y Druan: ¡YO VOY PRIMERO! *peleándose por ver quien se viola a Mike primero*

Andru: .-.

*Después de que Mike fuese violado por Foxy y Druan*

Yo: Oye! Que tú no te me escapas! *Amarra a Andru* Ve y violate a Mike!

Andru: No! Y no me puedes obligar!

Yo: A qué no? Si no te violas a Mike te hago el uke de Freddy.

Andru: No serias capaz, soy tu favorito.

Yo: Las fans lo piden! *Saca su cuaderno* ¨De repente Andru empezó a pensar en Freddy¨

Andru: Esta bien! Está bien! Solo suéltame.

Yo: Oki.

Andru: *Con una botella de lubricante en una mano y otra de afrodisiaco en la otra* Muy bien Mike, ábrete de piernas que no seré suave!

Yo: *Viendo como Andru se viola salvajemente a Mike* Así es cariño! Sigue así!

Segunda pregunta por parte de: SoFiLeXa

Para: Druan

¿Puedo ser tu fangirl? Ya que eres bien pinche sensual, y a Foxy todos lo aman, necesito acosar a alguien más.

Druan: ¡Claro nena! Todas pueden ser mis fan girls, y lo sé, soy más que sensual.

Tercera pregunta por parte de: BORRE2222

Para: Foxy

¿Que tanto le harías a Mike, Foxy si no los hubiera visto Bonnie?

Bonnie: ¡Claro! Ahora todos me odian por haberles interrumpido el Foxy x Mike.

Yo: Cállate, la pregunta es para Foxy, a ti nadie te quiere.

Foxy: *Babeándose mientras piensa en las múltiples posiciones en las que puede poner a Mike*

Cuarta pregunta/reto por parte de: Shinoby Nehory

Para: Bonnie.

¨¿Bonnie, que te atrae de Andru? Dilo en frente de el¨

Bonnie: Uh… *Mira a Andru a los ojos* M-me gusta su ojo izquierdo.

Andru: ¿Y por qué no el derecho?

Bonnie: Porque eres visco.

Yo: Oigan vayan en serio.

Bonnie: Bien… Me gusta todo de el *Sonrojado*

Andru: *Viéndose en un espejo a ver si en realidad es visco*

Yo: Sabes que te ignoró ¿Cierto?

Bonnie: Lo sé, por eso lo dije.

Múltiples preguntas por parte de: Yuyuyuoi

Para: Mike

¨ ¿Mike que se siente ser un robofilico zoofilico homosexual? ¿Se lo recomiendas a alguien? ¿Quién te toca mejor? ¿Druan o Foxy? ¿Me regalarías a Druan para hacer experimentos con él?¨

Mike: *Sarcástico* Se siente muy bien, se los recomiendo a todos.

Yo: Ew.

Mike: ¿Quién me toca mejor? *Sonrojado* Por desgracia, Druan. ¿Te regalo a Druan? Puedes quedártelo si gustas, eso sí, múdate a marte o algún otro planeta y te lo llevas bien lejos, y si los experimentos son para que se muera, tienes todo mi apoyo.

Druan: *En un rincón llorando varonilmente con el corazón roto* Eso dolió.

Sexta pregunta por parte de: Nekochan

Para: Andru.

¨ ¿Andru aunque sea muyyyy en el fondito siente algo por Mike? (Foxy no me agradas)¨

Foxy: No importa, tengo miles de fans más.

Yo: Cállate que no te estaban hablando.

Andru: Si, tiene un muy lindo trasero, y claro, después de habérmelo violado creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por él.

Yo: Se serio.

Andru: Bien, eh… Dudo mucho que lo que sienta yo por Mike sea más que una sencilla amistad, a no ser que a alguien se le dé por escribir lo contrario.

Yo: Si las fans lo aclaman, si.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer \(ovo)

Creo, CREO que el proximo capitulo sera el capitulo final, no lo se, he visto en algunos comentarios que a algunos les gusta mas el Andru x Mike o el Druan x Mike que el Foxy x Mike, tal vez haga un bonus lemon de las anteriores parejas mencionada TAL VEZ, o tal vez haga un bonus lemon de la pareja que ustedes quieran.

Y pos eso, me despido.

Hago mas spam, recuerden que tengo una cuenta en Deviant art:

Alli subo mis dibujos ^^ me gustaria mucho que se tomasen la molestia de pasarse por alli, y decirme que opinan de mi capacidad para dibujar.


	12. Chapter 12

_**¡Feliz año!**_

_**Me ha invadido la nostalgia al saber que este es el primer fic que termino, porque tenía otra historia por allí olvidada (Two Moons) pero al no recibir tantos comentarios (no ha recibido ningún comentario) la he dejado olvidada y no muestro intenciones de continuarla TuT.**_

_**Respecto a la secuela de este fic, tampoco muestro muchas intenciones de hacerla, ya que sería a modo de pre cuela, (o sea el mismo chiste de Fnaf2 es la pre cuela de Fnaf) y Andru sería el adorable protagonista, pero ya todos sabemos cómo termina su historia ¿No? Por eso no me animo a hacerla.**_

_**Y respecto al bonus, todavía no me he podido decidir y, por los comentarios, ustedes tampoco, entonces meh :v, después de este capítulo pueden también decirme en los comentarios de quien quieren que sea el bonus.**_

_**Parejas a elegir: Foxy x Mike, Bonnie x Andru, Druan x Mike, Andru x Mike.**_

_**El bonus no será directamente lemon, también tendrá su parte cursi. Creo que me he extendido mucho, pero bueh…**_

_**Sin mas preámbulos el ultimo capitulo (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Volviendo a la cocina-<strong>

La cosa cada vez se ponía peor, Foxy ya no podía con Andru, en un principio la pelea había estado pareja, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, Foxy se iba desgastando, y algunas piezas de su endoesqueleto no estaban tan firmes como las de Andru, trayendo como consecuencia que cada golpe que este le propiciaba a Foxy, era un golpe que terminaba de desmantelar a Foxy, hubo en un momento, que Andru jugo sucio y usando su cola logro tumbar a Foxy, intente moverme de mi lugar, pero me era inútil, desvié la mirada y me encontré a Bonnie que abrazaba con dolor el cuerpo de Chica, ella ni se movía, ¿Acaso ella estaba…? De un momento a otro, Freddy se levantó cuando giro su cuerpo para dirigirse al lugar donde se estaba dando la pelea, yo simplemente me horroricé, todo su traje se encontraba semidestruido, se mostraba gran parte de su endoesqueleto, más que todo en la parte de la cara, una de sus piernas las arrastraba ya que esta se encontraba totalmente inútil, una fugaz idea cruzo mi mente en esos momentos, Andru había atacado a Freddy de la misma manera que Freddy lo había atacado a él, la cara a medio destruir, el gran rasguño que pasaba por todo su abdomen, la pierna destruida, Andru simplemente se estaba vengando y aquel que se interpusiera seria destruido, eso explicaba porque no había atacado a Bonnie todavía.

Freddy cargo a Andru por la espalda y lo tiro bastante lejos de allí, dándole así un poco de tiempo para recuperarse a Foxy, mire un poco aliviado como a Andru le volvían a caer encima las mismas cosas de antes, volviéndolo así a aplastar, dejándolo inmóvil durante unos minutos, de nueva cuenta apareció Druan, pero esta vez en su cabeza tenía la cabeza de Golden Freddy puesta a modo de disfraz, ante tal acto Freddy y foxy lo miraron horrorizados, Druan se la levanto la máscara bastante divertido.

-Te dejo cinco minutos solo, y vuelves a caer en el mismo lugar.- Comento divertido el demonio, arrodillándose al mismo nivel de Andru.

-Cállate y ayúdame.- Fue lo único que musito mientras intentaba salir por su propia cuenta.

Druan rodo los ojos, trono sus dedos y las cosas que estaban encima de Andru simplemente desaparecieron, dejando a Andru libre de nueva cuenta.

-Estoy asqueado de ustedes, así que los asesinare a todos.- Musito Andru mientras una retorcida sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro, dicha estas palabras note como se abalanzaba con fuerza hacia Freddy y le arrancaba la cabeza en el acto, con la misma cabeza de Freddy se abalanzo mucho más rápido hacia Foxy, y lo golpeo con suma fuerza con la cabeza de Freddy, como si se tratase de una roca, Foxy cayo sumamente aturdido cerca de mí, me miro a los ojos, estaba asustado y yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no quería que nada le pasase a Foxy, antes de que el pudiese reaccionar y levantarse, Andru lo arrastro por el piso, para luego arrancarle una de sus piernas ¡¿Cuál era la manía de el de mutilar animatronicos?! Ante tal acto Foxy, hizo sonar un alargado grito de dolor, estaba sufriendo, necesitaba hacer algo ¡¿Pero qué?! ¡¿Qué debía hacer?! Volví a mirar a Bonnie que se encontraba igual de horrorizado que yo, me sentí impotente, cerré los ojos con fuerza mientras más amargas lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

- Tu amiguito zorruno estará bien… Solo deja que Andru se desquite.- Comentaba Druan que se encontraba sentado a mi lado mirando con desinterés la escena de como Andru intentaba mutilar a Foxy y Foxy como podía intentaba quitárselo de encima.- Al fin y al cabo…20 años de rencor, odio y dolor acumulados no son nada buenos… en especial si te toca mirar todos los días a los causantes de tu dolor.- Termino de decir mientras bajaba la mirada durante unos momentos.- Andru y yo tenemos una relación muy especial ¿Sabes? Digo… Si al fin y al cabo él y yo somos la misma persona…- Hizo una pausa pero al notar que yo levantaba la mirada y lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Tu y él? ¿La misma persona? ¿Cómo? Ustedes dos sois tan distintos… al menos en la personalidad.- Pregunte mientras lo miraba totalmente extrañado ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si me fijaba bien, la única diferencia que había entre Andru, su versión humana, y Druan, eran los colores de su cabello y ojos, aunque ni los ojos, ya que Andru los tenia de un gris muy claro que asimilaba al blanco y Druan tenía el iris de ese mismo color, era su esclerótica que era negra.

-No te has puesto a analizar…que… Andru… y…yo…nunca estamos en…el mismo lugar…durante mucho tiempo…- Hablaba de manera entrecortada, desvié mi mirada a la escena, Andru estaba cesando su ataque, abrí los ojos de par en par al notar que en una de sus manos llevaba una clase de corazón de metal, que le pertenecía a Foxy, las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a salir de mis ojos, Foxy estaba muerto, volví a mirar a Druan, este se estaba desvaneciendo, lo zarandee un poco y el despertó.- Esos años…al ser liberados… yo ya no tengo…razón de existir… yo soy el… resultado de todos… esos años…Mike…- Su voz se iba quebrando, estaba muy débil, me acerque un poco a el.- Hay…un…re…galo…en tu casa…- Dicho esto me beso en los labios terminando así de desaparecer.

Escuche unas suplicas de Bonnie, pero al final pude ver como su cuerpo caía también sin vida, había acabado con todos, pude notar como Andru me miraba a los ojos para luego desviar su mirada hacia su pecho, y en un brusco movimiento se lo perforo sacando así su propio corazón de metal, trayendo como consecuencia que se desplomara en el piso, se había suicidado, de su pecho, a diferencia de los demás, salía ese mismo extraño liquido más negro y espeso que el alquitrán, las cadenas desaparecieron y me encamine rápidamente hacia el cuerpo caído de Foxy, lo mire dolido mientras más amargas lágrimas salían de mis ojos, pude escuchar la alarma que daba aviso a que mi turno estaba acabando, me quede allí recostado llorando sobre el inerte cuerpo de Foxy, no pude hacer nada para ayudar, me sentía tan miserable en ese preciso momento que me quería morir.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve en esa patética posición llorando sobre el cuerpo de un animatronico con forma de zorro, pude escuchar la voz de mi jefe, me llamaba con nerviosismo.

-¿M-mike?- se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, mientras me llamaba.- No me digas que…- Escuche como el susurraba por lo bajo mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la habitación donde estaban los repuestos para los animatronicos, supuse que él estaba pensando que me habían metido en un traje, lo seguí en silencio.

-Hola… Buenos días, jefe.- Lo salude mientras le tocaba el hombro, el casi salta al techo por el susto.

-¡Mike! ¡Qué alegría me da verte, muchacho!- Exclamo alegremente mientras me abrazaba, él pudo notar mis ánimos caídos.- ¿Qué te pasa, muchacho?- Me pregunto mientras rompía el abrazo, suspire resignado.

-Es mejor que usted mismo lo vea.- Musite mientras lo dirigía hacia la cocina.

Al llegar allí, mi jefe simplemente se puso las manos en la cabeza, mire un poco sorprendido el cuerpo de Andru, ya no era el mismo, era el lobo negro que se había mostrado en las visiones, su abdomen se encontraba aventado, y tenía la mandíbula abierta, se mostraban pequeñas partes de huesos humanos, de ese traje salía un olor pestilente.

-¡¿Q-que ha pasado aquí?!- Pregunto mi jefe todavía sin salir de su asombro.

-Los animatronicos se volvieron locos y se atacaron entre si.- Fue lo único que se me había ocurrido para responder.- Seré pagado de todas formas, ¿No?- Pregunte un tanto cínico a lo que mi jefe asintió exasperado.

**-Una hora después-**

Me encontraba camino a mi departamento, mirando mi pago, 120 dólares, era eso o empezar a pelear con Nytta por la comida, bueno… al menos con eso podría sobrevivir otra semana más, entre a mi departamento, nunca llegue a pensar que lo fuese a extrañar tanto, mire con curiosidad a la cocina, y en la mesa del comedor, había un gigantesco ramo de rosas blancas, me encamine curioso hacia la mesa del comedor, vi que había una nota cerca del ramo de rosas, la tome y la leí: ¨Mike… Si estás leyendo esto es porque pasó lo inminente que tenía que pasar… Solo te hare saber que te amo con locura, jamás he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos… No soy muy bueno con esto de ser cursi ¿Sabes? Bueno… Quiero decirte que hasta que la última rosa de ese ramo se seque, ese día te dejare de amar. Att: Druan¨ mis mejillas tomaron un tono sumamente rojizo, eso era lo más lindo que alguien había podido hacer por mí, de manera casi automática empecé a buscar un jarrón lo suficientemente grande para tal ramo de rosas, al fin pude hallarlo, lo llene de agua y puse las rosas allí, era una bonita y sencilla decoración.

Me dirigí al baño, tenía unas ansias horrible de bañarme, después de haberme bañado, me tire a la cama, haciendo que Nytta, la cual cómodamente se encontraba durmiendo allí, se levantara de golpe, ella se acercó a mí y no dude en empezar a acariciarla, entre eso me quede profundamente dormido intentando olvidar todo lo que había pasado allí.

**-3 meses después-**

Me encontraba de manera relajada mirando la última rosa de ese gran ramo, esperando a que se secara, me causaba una gran curiosidad el porque esa rosa todavía no se secaba, estaba intacta, las demás rosas se secaron naturalmente, aunque yo odiando admitir tal hecho, hice todo lo posible por mantenerlas vivas por así decirlo, empecé a jugar con esa rosa tranquilamente, y entre uno de sus tantos pétalos me encontré con un pequeño mensaje, lo leí un poco curioso: ¨P.D: La ultima rosa es de plástico¨ El mensaje anterior y este mensaje se unieron en mi mente ¨Mike… Si estás leyendo esto es porque pasó lo inminente que tenía que pasar… Solo te hare saber que te amo con locura, jamás he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos… No soy muy bueno con esto de ser cursi ¿Sabes? Bueno… Quiero decirte que hasta que la última rosa de ese ramo se seque, ese día te dejare de amar. Att: Druan. P.D: La ultima rosa es de plástico ¨ Un fuerte rubor invadió mis mejillas, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

-¡Y-ya voy!- Exprese un poco nervioso mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta, cuando la fui a abrir, menuda sorpresa, Andru estaba allí, debía de estar alucinando, ¡Andru estaba muerto! ¡¿Por qué rayos estaba en mi puerta?!

-¡Mike!- Exclamo contento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.- Vaya que te ves mucho mejor, ¿Cómo va el trabajo?- Me pregunto mientras pasaba de manera osada a mi departamento.

-Muy bien, conseguí uno estable.- Respondí un poco frio al verlo caminar tan libremente por la sala de mi departamento.

-Me alegra.- Respondió tranquilamente mientras se alejaba de Nytta, tanto Druan como Andru tenían una fobia con ella.- Y por lo visto, ella… también se encuentra bien.- Comento por lo bajo, pude notar como hacia énfasis en ¨ella¨ de una manera pocamente agradable.

-¿Cuál es tu fobia con Nytta?- Pregunte de manera retadora mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mí.

-No es con ella sola… es con todos los gatos… soy alérgico a los gatos.- Respondió mientras intentaba alejarse de Nytta, la cual por alguna extraña razón se acercaba más a el.- ¡Aléjate!- Exclamo mientras la apartaba con uno de sus pies, yo rei ante tal show, un Andru totalmente desesperado intentando alejarse de una pequeña y amigable felina.

-¿Qué tan alérgico eres?- Pregunte un poco curioso al notar que no estornudaba ni nada por el estilo.

-Ronchas asquerosas, inflamación de las vías respiratorias… es algo muy feo, te aseguro que no lo querrías ver.- Me respondió mientras suspiraba aliviado al ver que yo cargaba a Nytta en brazos.- Gracias.- Musito por lo bajo mientras se alejaba un poco de mi.- Como aquí me es imposible hablar con esa cosilla asquerosa llena de pelo rondando por allí, te invito a que te pases por mi departamento, claro, si quieres explicaciones, y tienes tiempo.- Termino de decir con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me entregaba un pequeño papel con la dirección de su departamento.

-Uh… Intentare a ver si puedo ir… ¿A qué hora debo ir?- Pregunte algo curioso mirando el papel, su departamento no quedaba muy lejos del mío.

-A cualquier hora está bien.- Me respondió tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de mi departamento.- ¿Puedo contar con tu presencia esta noche en mi departamento?- Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, yo simplemente asentí un poco nervioso.- Entonces nos vemos allí.- Dicho esto salió de mi departamento, dejándome solo con Nytta en brazos, por extraño que sonase o pareciese, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto, mire con curiosidad mi reloj de pared, las 5:40 PM, tal vez si sea bueno ir.

**-Ya en el departamento de Andru-**

Toque la puerta, con los nervios recorriendo mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor, la volví a tocar, y alguien desde adentro grito.

-¡Ya voy!- Escuche desde dentro del departamento, esa definitivamente no era la voz de Andru, era más similar a la de Bonnie ¿Me habré equivocado de departamento? Antes de que pudiera retirarme la puerta se abrió dejando mostrar a un chico, vaya que era raro, su cabello era de un negro con leves reflejos en morado y sus ojos eran de un marrón con brillos en rosa, su piel era un poco pálida, solo un poco, me miro un poco curioso, a simple vista se le veía un poco molesto y/o fastidiado.

-¿Te has extraviado o algo?- Me pregunto en un tono levemente déspota.

-¡Mike!- Escuche la voz de Andru al fondo, y en unos segundos ya estaba al lado del otro chico.- Ven pasa, no pensé que fueses a venir, te tengo que presentar a algunos conocidos.- Me comento mientras me tironeaba dentro de su departamento, pude notar que había un pelirrojo jugando videojuegos, este automáticamente dejo sus videojuegos de lado y me miro de una manera extraña, y en la cocina había una rubia de pelo corto comiendo pizza felizmente.- Te presento a Edward.- Me dijo mientras me acercaba al pelirrojo que tenía un par de lindos ojos ámbar, extendí mi mano un poco nervioso.

-U-un gusto, soy Mike.- Me presente nerviosamente mientras un leve rubor se posaba en mis mejillas.

-E-Edward.- Respondió el nerviosamente mientras sonreía levemente.- Un g-gusto M-mike… Lindo nombre.- Me dijo mientras soltaba mi mano y volvía a sonreír mientras un rubor también se posaba en sus mejillas.

-Ella es Chelsea.- Interrumpió Andru mientras señalaba a la rubia que estaba en la cocina.

-¡Hola, Mike!- Respondió ella alegremente mientras agitaba uno de sus brazos tranquilamente.

-Y el.- Señalo al que me había abierto la puerta en primer lugar.- Es mi puta-diva privada, Mathias.- Dicho esto, tanto Edward como Chelsea estallaron en carcajadas, a lo que Mathias simplemente miro de mala gana a Andru, a lo que este se reía levemente, por la cara que tenía.- Vive conmigo desde hace unas semanas, no le gustaba que lo fuese a buscar todo el tiempo.- Me comentaba divertido Andru, tanto Edward y Chelsea no paraban de reírse por los comentarios que hacia Andru ante Mathias y Mathias me asesinaba a mí y a Andru con la mirada.

-Muy gracioso.- Comentaba Mathias cruzado de brazos.

-Eso de puta-diva, te queda perfecto.- Comento Edward muy divertido.

-¡Ni que lo digas!- Termino de decir Chelsea que se sentaba junto al pelirrojo, Mathias al ver que nadie estaba de su lado, simplemente camino de manera apresurada hacia a una de las habitaciones que allí habían, por lo visto, el departamento de Andru era cinco veces más grande que el mío.

-Ignóralo, solo está en sus días.- Comento Andru mientras se reía de la acción de Mathias, yo solo sonreí un poco nervioso.

-Siempre se porta así, solo Andru lo soporta.- Añadió Edward, mientras me hacia una seña para que me sentara a su lado, me separe un poco de Andru y me encamine hacia Edward.

-Aunque a veces Mathias no duda en demostrar lo mucho que Andru le agrada.- Empezó a comentar Chelsea mientras que con sus vivaces ojos morados se fijaban en mí y en Edward.- Se lo demuestra de una manera que siempre lo deja marcado, ¿No es así?- Pregunto mientras desviaba su mirada de mí y Edward y se la dirigía a Andru, note como el giraba levemente la cabeza y pude apreciar que tenía la marca de una mano en una de sus mejillas.- Puede que Andru lo soporte, pero es porque 10 veces más odioso que el mismísimo Mathias cuando se lo propone.- Termino de decir Chelsea alegremente.

-Si me disculpan, iré a ver que no esté destruyendo uno de los cuartos.- Comento Andru mientras se dirigía a los susodichos.

-Claro, tranquilo.- Respondió Edward, un poco tenso.

Después de que Andru se fuera, Chelsea Edward y yo empezamos a tener una alegre conversación de en lo que consistían sus vidas, Chelsea era una cocinera profesional y esposa de un cantante, Jhon, si no me equivoco, en cuanto a Edward, él trabajaba en lo que botes refería, solía hacer viajes en estos, según él, no había otra cosa mejor que pasar un atardecer en un bote con ¨ese alguien especial¨ a lo que Chelsea se burló por lo cursi que se estaba poniendo, pero la conversación fue interrumpida cuando Chelsea tuvo que irse, porque su esposo la estaba llamando, dejándome a mí y a Edward solos.

-Entonces… ¿Dices que no hay nada mejor que pasar un atardecer con ese alguien especial en un bote?- Pregunte intentando no quedarme en un silencio incómodo con él.

-Si... No hay nada mejor que eso… estar los dos solos, tranquilamente viendo el atardecer.- Me respondió mientras se acercaba mas a mi.- Sin interrupciones de ningún tipo.- Estaba tan cerca de mí al punto que ya podíamos respirar el mismo aire, y eso no me molestaba en lo absoluto.- Disfrutando el uno del otro.- Dicho esto ambos nos besamos, yo automáticamente rodee mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y el rodeo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Mientras tanto en alguno de los cuartos-

-Cálmate, sabes muy bien cómo me juego yo a veces.- Comentaba el más alto de los presentes allí, intentando evitar volver a ser cacheteado por el más pequeño.

-¡Pero eso no te da derecho a ponerme ese tipo de apodos!- Respondía agresivo intentando golpear la cara de su opuesto.

-Yo recibo una bofeteada cada 5 minutos de cierta diva llamada Mathias y no me quejo.- Término de decir Andru ya un poco cansado de la inútil pelea.

-Uf.- Suspiro Mathias totalmente cansado de no poder lograr su cometido, bofetear la cara de Andru. Aunque su suspiro fue interrumpido por un par de labios que se aprisionaron contra los suyos, Mathias dejándose llevar rodeo el cuello de Andru con sus dos brazos, intentando recibir ese calor que tanto le gustaba, porque al fin y al cabo, a veces Andru se le daba también por ponerse un poco ¨diva¨ y no dirigirle palabra durante una semana, y a veces el peli morado le daba la razón ante su enfado, nunca le daba el cariño que necesitaba y vivía marcándole ambas mejillas por cualquier nimiedad, y cada beso que Andru le daba lo hacía sentir sumamente culpable.- Perdón.- Comento Mathias sumamente avergonzado mientras sentía como los labios de su novio recorrían suavemente su cuello y le depositaban un suave beso.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Andru interrumpiendo su trabajo.

-Por comportarme todo el tiempo como una diva… Tu siempre te portas tan bien conmigo…- Empezaba a decir Mathias mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.- Me haces sentir tan culpable y miserable a veces…siempre eres tan atento y todo para…- Antes de poder terminar la frase, Mathias simplemente rompió en llanto abrazándose al pecho de su novio llorando un poco desconsolado.

-Ya, ya… Está bien… Te perdono, simplemente no llores, no me gusta verte llorar.- Respondió Andru mientras acariciaba con suavidad la cabeza de su uke.

-¿Qué es lo que te atrae de mí?- Pregunto Mathias, mirando a Andru a los ojos.

-Aparte de tener un lindo traserito que simplemente me vuelve loco, tienes un lado muy dulce que a veces me muestras y me deja cada vez más hechizado a ti, un lado dulce, tierno, amistoso, solo no te gusta mostrar ese lado porque no quieres que te pase lo que ya te paso con Jhon, no quieres que te vuelvan a herir ¿No es así? Por eso te has creado esa coraza llena de infinitas cachetadas, solo para no volver a ser herido… y te entiendo.- Respondió Andru tranquilamente mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente de su novio.- Ahora volvamos con los demás, que estarán pensando en que ya me habrás matado o algo así.- Comento divertido Andru mientras ayudaba a levantar a Mathias que estaba simplemente atónito al ver lo comprensivo que podía llegar a ser su novio.

Cuando ambos tortolos se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, ¡Menuda sorpresa se han llevado! Con tal exquisito panorama de encontrar a un Mike a medio desvestir sentado sobre un Edward en la misma condición, compartiendo jugosos besos franceses, totalmente excitados ignorantes de que había un mundo afuera, y claro, a una Chelsea sufriendo un derrame nasal grabándolos a escondidas disfrutando lo que ambos cuerpos se propiciaban el uno al otro desde caricias hasta jugosos besos franceses, por otro lado, la dulce pareja, dueños del apartamento, Mathias y Andru no salían de su asombro al encontrarse tal panorama, teniendo ambos la misma conclusión: No volver a dejar al castaño y al pelirrojo solos, y quizás comprar mas lubricante.

**Le fin!**

* * *

><p>Por si las dudas:<p>

-Bonnie: Mathias (no se me ocurrio otro mejor :v)

-Chica: Chelsea (robado del Fanfic, mi Bella Pirata)

- Freddy: Jhon.

-Foxy: Edward

¡A que les ha gustado este final! No?! QAQ*le pegan* Espero les haya gustado este sensual fic, tanto como a su productora (yo) en verdad muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo y dejar comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace eso ^w^ Y muchísimas gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de pasarse por mi Da.

Muchas gracias a:

YensenBrooks

PotterVanne

No tienen ni idea de lo mucho que me gustan leer sus comentarios, y muchísimas gracias, Yensen por tu valioso watch ^w^ Y a ti, PotterVanne, por darme esos valiosos consejos, y por ser la única que me ayudo con los nombres :'v

Ahora a responder la sección de asks! \(ovo)/

*Aparece Andru (su versión humana no descuartizada)* ¡Bienvenidos seais a la sección asks! Emecemos:

Primera pregunta por parte de: Yensen Brooks

Para: Druan, Andru y Freddy.

¨ ¿Crees que podrías decir (serio -_-) lo que te atrae de Mike? No sé, su personalidad, su manera de actua?r (no solo su trasero *le lanza una mirada de reproche a Andru*) Y decirle algo que lo desmaye de lo cursi xD Quiero ver tu lado Romántico empedernido. ¨

Andru: *Le devuelve una mirada peor*

Druan: Bueno, hay muchas cosas que me atraen de el aparte de su trasero, me encanta verlo sonrojado, se ve tan tierno, es muy dulce y tiene unos muy suaves labios, es inteligente y amable, el simplemente me encanta. ¿Decirle algo cursi? *le agarra ambos manos a Mike y lo mira a los ojos * Quiero decirte que desde la primera vez que te vi, tu aura me ha enganchado, no he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos, eres la razón que me hace querer vlver a estar vivo, quiero decirte que te amo a mas no poder, te has robado mi corazón *le da un beso a Mike en la frente* Simplemente te amo.

Mike: *Desmayado por la vergüenza*

Druan: Soy todo un Romeo.

¨ ¿Andru, crees que tu también podrías decirle algo lindo a Bonnie...algo así como SÚPER romántico y tierno? ¨

Andru: *Abraza a Bonnie por la cintura* No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me gustas, tu iluminada mirada hace que mis miedos y rencores se vayan, me haces sentir tan vivo, quisiera pasar toda mi vida junto a ti, conquistar tu corazón, es mi objetivo diario y *Se da cuenta que Bonnie se ha desmayado por la vergüenza también* me dejastes a medias.

¨ ¿Freddy, quisieras darle un beso en la mejilla a Bonnie y pedirle perdón por haber sido un CABEZADEPOLLA con él? ¨

Freddy: Bonnie, en verdad lo siento, no sabia sobre tus sentimientos, yo no quería lastimarte *le da un beso en los labios* yo también te quiero.

Andru: Toma mi bozal *Le da su bozal a Druan y saca una motosierra de quien sabe donde* ¡NADIE… TOCA… A…MI DIVA!

Todos: *Viendo como Andru persigue a Freddy con la motosierra y sufriendo un posible ataque de mal de rabia*

Segunda pregunta por parte de: Shinoby Nehory

Para: Druan y Freddy.

¨ ¿Cómo carajos haces para enamorar a quien te propones? Eres un pinche animatronic sensual (te reto a hacer un poco e fanservice con Mike)¨

Andru y Druan: Todos se confuden.

Andru: YO soy el animatronico.

Druan: YO soy el demonio sexy. Para enamorar a alguien lo que debes hacer es ser tu mismo, y si no le gustas, le puedes matar al gato, o drogarlo con afrodisiaco, a mi siempre me funciona. ¡Oye tu! ¡La emo fea!

Yo: Que quieres?

Druan: ¿Qué es el fan service?

Yo: No tengo ni la menor idea :v (no es coña, no se que es el fan service)

¨¿Freddy: porque te enfadaste cuando viste que Andru tenia agarrado de la cintura a Bonnie ?¨

Freddy: Uh… porque Bonnie es alguien especial para mi *Mira aterrado a Andru que todavía tiene la motosierra* ¿Alguien le puede quitar esa motosierra?

Yo: No, asi se ve mas sexy.

Tercera pregunta por parte de: SoFiLeXa

Para: Bonnie y Druan

¨ Bonnie: déjame tocar tu sensual colita ¨

Bonnie: Claro ^w^pero aquel lagarto de alla no esta muy deacuerdo con eso *Señala a Andru con su motosierra*

¨Druan: Te vendo mi alma, déjame ser tu esclava¨

Druan: Interesante propuesta, lo pensare y te llamare.

Cuarta pregunta por parte de: Manzanita 611

Para: Bonnie y todos los semes presentes.

¨ Bonnie te amo más que la cosa mas kawaii que e visto en mi vida.  
>¿Me darias un abrazo? ¨<p>

Bonnie: Claro! *la abraza* Calmate Andru, no esta tocando mi trasero.

¨¿Porque todos los semes son pervertidos? ¨

Todos los semes: Ni remota idea.

Yo: Es para que halla un equilibrio entre el uke y el seme. *Con voz de shaman*

Quinta pregunta por parte de: Xamirha.

Para: Andru.

¨ Pejelagarto besa a Bonnie!,y por supuesto en los labios,q ue yo recuerde aún ni un beso le has entregado ¨

Andru: Eso ni siquiera es una pregunta, y con gusto, Bonnie! Ven aca y abreme tu hociquito!

*Despues de 15 sensueales minutos de besuqueo intenso con Bonnie*

Andru: Listo *Todo lleno de lápiz labial*

Sexta pregunta por parte de: YeeFloripondia

Para: Mike y Foxy.

¨ Mike, ¿no sientes siquiera un cariño u otro sentimiento por Druan?, vamos, esta sexy y no lo niegues ¿quién prefieres que te viole, Druan o Andru? ¨

Mike: Siento cariño por Druan, últimamente se ha estado portando muy bien conmigo. ¿Quién prefiero que me violes? Tanto Druan como Andru son igual de salvajes en la cama, pero prefiero a Druan porque es mas pequeño.

Yo: UUUUUUUh Golpe bajo!

Druan: Callate! *Se va al baño, a ver de que tamaño es su hombría*

¨Foxy, ¿que tan protector puedes ser con tal de mantener a Mike alejado de esos dos locos?¨

Foxy: LES METERE EL GARFIO POR EL CULO SI VOLVEIS A TOCAR A MI MIKE.

Andru y Druan: *Se alejan lentamente*

Septima pregunta por parte de: KawaiiNee (oie pero que nicknames mas sexys :v)

Para: Andru y Mike.

¨ Andru: tienes que hacerle un baile sexy en el Show Stage a Bonnie, ya sabes, ¡exita sus hormonas! ¨

Yo: Los hare en sus versiones humanas, ya que en animatronicos es mas que rarísimo.

Andru: *Se quita la ropa a lo stripper quedando en unos lindos boxers azules* Muy bien mi conejito te dare el mejor show de tu vida.

*Despues del mejor baile sexy hecho por un seme en la historia*

Yo: Pusiste la cámara en el cuarto donde están Andru y Bonnie, cierto?

Chica: No! Que te hace pensarlo?!

Yo: El derrame de aceite de tu pico me es muy sospechoso.

¨ Mike: tu no te salvas, también tienes que hacer lo mismo :V pero con lencería de mujer y con el efecto de afrodisiaco ¨

Yo: Sin lencería de mujer! Es muy raro, mejor le ponemos guantes que le lleguen mas alla del codo, un collar, unas panties y un lindo cachetero, ya saben, a lo hentai.

Mike: *Super drogado con el afrodisiaco haciendo el mejor baile sexy hecho por un uke en la historia*

Foxy y Druan: *Lanzandole dinero como si en realidad se tratase de un stripper* Oie pero que trasero!

Yo: Eso explica porque hay tantos billetes en su cachetero.

Mike: *en tono sexy* El que me de mas dinero, le doy uno privado.

Foxy: 100 Dolares!

Druan: 150!

Foxy: 200!

Druan: 400!

Foxy: 1200!

Druan: *Saca un maletín negro lleno de billetes de 100 dolares, ya saben a lo mafioso* Suficiente?!

Mike: Claro!

Druan: *Se lleva a Mike a algún cuarto, para poder disfrutar de su baile privado*

Foxy: Mike regresa! Y lo nuestro donde quedo? *Persiguiendo a Druan*

Octava pregunta por parte de: Alicia StarBlack

Para: Mike y Druan.

¨ Mike ¿Qué es lo que sospechas que Andru hará contigo? ¿Estás asustado ahora que sabes que podría (o no) asesinarte con ese hocico? ¨

Mike: Dudo mucho que sea violarme, ya que no soy de su agrado, y su hocico me da miedo, pero no tanto como su motosierra.

¨ Druan ¿A favor o en contra del Andru x Mike? ¿Vendrías a mi casa a tomar el té muy varonilmente? ¨

Druan: Andr somos la misma persona, asi que estoy en el miedo, ya que quiero a Mike para MI solito. Y claro, te de limón o de durazno?

Novena pregunta por parte de: Nux

Para: Druan, Andru y Foxy.

¨ Druan(aplausos): te adoro eres muy sexy sensual Q/w/Q ¿piensas en algo mas que no sea violar a Mike? o en su trasero? ¨

Druan: En sus ojos, en si pudiésemos llevar una vida juntos, cosas cursis, claro, cuando no pienso en violarlo, lo cual es casi nunca.

¨ Foxy: *te hago la misma pregunta que a Druan lo de violar al pobre de Mike y su trasero* y una cosa mas... Foxy is my life Foxy is my love...porque no dejas que pase la noche 6 en fnaf2? porque? ¨

Foxy: A mi no me llaman Druan como para estar pensando todo el tiempo en violarme a Mike, solo lo hago de vez en cuando, de resto, pienso lo lindo y amable que ha sido conmigo. Y Mike no es el de Fnaf2 es Jeremy, y Jeremy no me agrada.

¨ Andru: porque no te gustan los gatos... a Druan tampoco le gustan los gatos porque? ¨¨

Andru: Cuando era niño me gustaban los gatos, pero para un niño es traumante ver como en su piel se le hacen horrorosas ronchas, y siente que se le va el aire, entonces de a poco le fui tomando odio a esas cosas asquerosas peludas andantes. Aparte soy alérgico a los gatos.

Muchas pregunas, las cuales fueron respondidas con mucho luv.

Todavia tienen tiempo a elegir, cual será el bonus cursi/lemon, ya no habran mas asks UwU sorry


	13. Bonus

_**Es mi primer lemon así que no me peguen U.Ú**_

_**Bueno… Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado teniendo serios problemas con el internet, y aparte que estaba dando prórroga a que se decidieran de que pareja seria el bonus… *saca una carta* Y la pareja ganadora es: Foxy x Andru! *Le pegan* Okno. La pareja ganadora, solo 3 personas dijeron: Druan x Mike y los demás ¨No me puedo decidir, todas las parejas me gustan¨ Asi que pues aquí está el bonus que tanto esperaban \(ovo)/ Este bonus es como un final alterno, este final solo sucedería si Andru no hubiese llegado al departamento de Mike.**_

_**Oh! Un dibujin rapidin de Toy Chica que hice: **_ art/Toy-Chica-my-version-505447700

_**Otra cosa más :'v…. Como hago para subir aquí historias que no estén relacionadas a ningún tipo de juego, película, o serie de televisión? Aunque no creo que eso se pueda hacer ya que este sitio al llamarse FANfiction, (ficción de fan) dudo mucho que se pueda hacer tal cosa. Oh! Alguien quiere pre cuela de este fic? Ya saben, la vida de Andru etc. :v**_

_**Sin más preámbulos el bonus (/o.o)/**_

* * *

><p>Me encontraba de manera relajada mirando la última rosa de ese gran ramo, esperando a que se secara, me causaba una gran curiosidad el porque esa rosa todavía no se secaba, estaba intacta, las demás rosas se secaron naturalmente, aunque yo odiando admitir tal hecho, hice todo lo posible por mantenerlas vivas por así decirlo, empecé a jugar con esa rosa tranquilamente, y entre uno de sus tantos pétalos me encontré con un pequeño mensaje, lo leí un poco curioso: ¨P.D: La ultima rosa es de plástico¨ El mensaje anterior y este mensaje se unieron en mi mente ¨Mike… Si estás leyendo esto es porque pasó lo inminente que tenía que pasar… Solo te hare saber que te amo con locura, jamás he podido sacarte de mis pensamientos… No soy muy bueno con esto de ser cursi ¿Sabes? Bueno… Quiero decirte que hasta que la última rosa de ese ramo se seque, ese día te dejare de amar. Att: Druan. P.D: La ultima rosa es de plástico ¨ Un fuerte rubor invadió mis mejillas y mi pulso se empezó a acelerar un poco, intente borrar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza ladeándola un poco, volví a fijar mi vista en la rosa de plástico e inconscientemente volví a empezar a jugar suavemente con sus pétalos.<p>

-¿Sabes? Si sigues acariciando esa rosa de tal manera, empezare a hacerme la idea de que me extrañas.- Escuche una ronca voz a mis espaldas, esa voz me era inconfundible.

-Druan…- Susurre por lo bajo sin despegar mi vista de la rosa solo por vergüenza y, tal vez, miedo.

-El mismo e irremplazable.- Me respondió bastante divertido mientras no dudaba en abrazarme por la espalda.- 3 meses han pasado ya ¿No?- Me pregunto mientras rompía el abrazo, yo simplemente asentí sin mirarlo a la cara.- Mike, es de mala educación no mirar a la gente cuando habla.- Comento mientras su tono divertido se esfumaba rápidamente.

-Bueno…- Me di media vuelta, asi encarándolo, intente mantenerme lo mas firme posible pero era bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que entre el y yo habían unos 15 centímetros de diferencia que me obligaban a levantar levemente la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Desde cuándo tú eres alguien CON modales?- Pregunte intentando sonar lo más irónico posible.

- Tienes razón, no soy el ser más educado existente, pero al menos yo no intento ocultar mi vergüenza dándole la espalda a la gente.- Me respondió tranquilamente, sin apartar sus ojos de mi.- Te ves mucho mejor ahora que cuando te conocí…- Comento mientras esa característica sonrisa juguetona suya volví a marcarse entre sus labios.- ¿Y sabes? Me gusta mucho lo que estoy viendo.- Termino de decir mientras se acercaba más a mí, yo simplemente lo detuve poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

-No intentes nada, demonio.- Ordene un poco molesto al ver sus intenciones.

- Uh… Ya veo, Crees que vine solo a tener sexo contigo, ¿No es así? Tranquilo, solo vine a invitarte a una cita.- Explico mientras un leve rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¿Una cita?- Pregunte bastante atónito al escuchar tal palabra salir de su boca, por lo que tenía entendido, el solo era un ninfómano odiador de los gatos.

- Así es, una cita, tú… yo… En un restaurante quizás… o en el parque…- Explicaba mientras ese leve rubor en sus mejillas incrementaba.

- Creí que todo lo que tu conocías era el sexo y el odio.- Comente mientras empezaba a quitar mis manos de su pecho.

- Je, tampoco soy tan malo, y lamento que hayas tenido esa idea de mi parte.- Musito mientras se apartaba un poco de mí.

- Un Druan romántico ¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Un Andru pelirrojo? Solo dime lo que te traes entre manos.- Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le daba una mirada fulminante.

- ¿Por qué tan estresado?- Me pregunto Druan mientras me miraba un poco preocupado.

-No estoy estresado… es solo que…- Empecé a decir mientras buscaba una explicación lógica a mi reciente actitud que ni yo sabía que era capaz de tomar.

- Te molesto.- Completo Druan mientras suspiraba y se rascaba la nuca levemente.

-No me molestas.- Le corregí mientras la vergüenza volvía a mostrarse en mis mejillas.- Solo me sorprende verte aquí y tantas cosas que han pasado… es todo.- Termine de explicar mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Si lo dices de esa forma… Todo cambia… Entonces… ¿Iras a la cita?- Ante tal pregunta yo simplemente lo mire a los ojos un poco dudoso.

-Déjame pensarlo… Aunque estoy más que seguro que mi respuesta será ¨NO¨- Respondi intentando sonar lo más sereno posible.

**30 Minutos después.**

¡Esto era inaudito! Decir que Druan fuese insistente seguramente quedaría mal, lo mejor sería decir que es alguien bastante ¨persuasivo¨ yo tenía la cara igual que un tomate intentando pintarse de rojo, me encontraba sentado junto a Druan en un taxi camino a un restaurante en el cual, inclusive, ya tenía una reservación VIP, se las tenía pensada todas, lo mire de reojo, él se encontraba tranquilamente mirando por la ventana del auto, se le veía pensativo, cambie mi mirada hacia la espalda del taxista, seguramente ese hombre pensaría cosas obscenas sobre nosotros, al fin y al cabo, yo parecía un tomate bañado por la vergüenza y Druan, parecía… Druan, no hay palabra que describa exactamente a este bicho.

-Entonces… ¿Hace cuánto que son pareja?- Pregunto el taxista mirándonos por el retrovisor ¡Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso! ¡¿Cómo osaba preguntar tal cosa?!

- 3 meses y contando.- Canturreo Druan mientras una juguetona sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

-Entonces avanzan muy rápido, deberías darle un tiempo al chico…ya sabes… para que se acostumbre.- Comento el taxista, mientras yo me ahogaba en mi propio mar de vergüenza.

-¡Druan!- Lo llame interrumpiendo la conversación que este tenía con el taxista.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto mientras me miraba un poco extrañado.

-¡NO-SOMOS-PAREJA!- Grite a todo pulmón, totalmente rojo.

-Es aquí, gracias señor.- Hizo caso omiso a lo que lo estaba gritando, y se bajaba del taxi, me entraron unas incontables ganas de quedarme en el asqueroso taxi e irme a mi departamento junto a Nytta y dejarlo allí botado por sinvergüenza, pero el, como ya dije, se las piensa todas y no dudo en sacarme de un tirón del taxi.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso al taxista?- Pregunte bastante consternado mientras entraba al restaurante junto con el.- Ya piensa que hemos hecho ¨eso¨ inclusive.- Termine de decir bastante molesto.

-Estas como una diva, Mike, relájate y disfruta la tarde, yo invito tu cena ¿Si?- Fue lo único que me dijo mientras no dirigíamos a nuestra mesa, y claro, esta se encontraba en la zona VIP, un cuarto alejado del resto del restaurante y con una decoración perfecta, supuse que esa habitación se prestaba más que todo para negocios importantes… o parejas que se les daba por hacerlo en las mesas ¿Quién sabe? Pero al ver que la mesa no tenía ningún tipo de decoración ¨romántica¨ por así decirlo, supuse que el la había rentado con la intención de ¨negocios¨.- Las románticas, todas estaban ocupadas ya, perdona lo monótono.- Interrumpió Druan, mientras se sentaba frente a mí.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado a que me inviten a cenas VIP en un lujoso restaurante.- Respondí bastante irónico.

Nos pusimos de cosas, que por lo mucho que me sorprendan, normales, el me conto de un par de amistades que hizo, lo rara que se había vuelto su ¨vida¨ dude mucho que a su existencia se le pueda clasificar como a un ser vivo, ya que Druan estaba muy lejos de serlo, una fugaz pregunta se me vino a la mente ¿Cómo él podía estar tan tranquilo posiblemente sabiendo que era el centro de atención? Aunque ahora que lo pienso, nadie lo miro raro, al que miraron raro fue a mí, claro, con lo rojo que yo me encontraba posiblemente la gente pensaría que me fuese a dar algo en cualquier momento.

-Druan…- Lo llame levemente cmabiando abruptamente el tema de conversación, el solo se limitó a arquear una ceja dando a entender que me estaba prestando atención.- ¿Por qué la gente no te mira raro? Digo, yo te veo como el típico chico raro albino con ojos negros y un monton de hoyos negros a cada lado de su cara.-Pregunte un tanto curioso mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es muy complicado explicarte cómo funciona la cosa… así que… ten.- Me extendió su mano y en esta tenía un espejo, lo agarre mirándolo un poco curioso.- Date vuelta e intenta mirarme a través del espejo.- Obedecí y pude notar que ya no era el mismo Druan, ahora era otro chico, no muy distinto, pero vaya que era diferente, su cabello, en vez de ser más blanco que la nieve, ahora era negro, sus iris tenían el color de un verde bastante brillante, su piel era un poco más oscura, y ya no tenía esos extraños hoyos a cada lado de su cara.

-Simplemente Wow…- Comente por lo bajo mientras seguía viendo ese reflejo de el.

-¡A que soy atractivo!- Exclamo sonriente al notar que yo no despegaba la vista de su reflejo.

-Sí, si lo eres.- Comente mientras bajaba el espejo y lo miraba a los ojos.- ¿ Cómo lo hiciste?- Pregunte curioso, en verdad me causaba bastante curiosidad tal acto de su parte.

-¿Ser atractivo? ¡Eso es de naturaleza!- Me respondió sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara.- Neh… Es broma, es algo que tiene que ver con magia y esas cosas, es algo muy extenso… Y aparte, ya viene nuestra comida.- Comento mientras señalaba al mesero que iba llegando con nuestros platos, yo solo me limite a mirarlo un poco curioso.- ¡Bon Apetti!- Vaya que Druan estaba bastante energético.

Después de que hubiésemos comido, Druan me invito a tomar una caminata junto a el en el parque, estuvimos caminando y charlando un buen rato, estaba empezando a atardecer y la gente empezaba a irse, dejando el parque un poco solitario, en lo personal yo así lo consideraba mejor, al fin y al cabo, no quería soltar la mano de Druan… Momento… ¡¿Qué?! Mire mi mano derecha y esta se encontraba entrelazada con la izquierda de Druan ¡Parecíamos pareja! Lo más rápido que pude la solté mientras la vergüenza volvía a mostrarse a través de mis mejillas.

-¿Pasa algo, Mike?- Pregunto Druan un poco curioso por la reciente acción que yo había hecho.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estábamos agarrados de las manos?- Pregunte mientras intentaba controlar mis nervios.

-Porque tú no querías soltar la mía, ¿Te digo algo? Soy zurdo, y con esta mano…- Levanto su mano izquierda y me miro bastante divertido.- Suelo masturbarme.- Termino de decir mientras me sonreía de una manera seductora., yo solo me di media vuelta súper avergonzado intentando limpiarme mi mano derecha con mi pantalón, ¡Eso era demasiada información! Solo escuchaba sus carcajadas a mis espaldas.

-¡N-no t-te rías! ¡Eso es muy asqueroso de tu parte!- Le grite con la cara roja sumido en mi vergüenza. El simplemente se acercó a mí y me abrazo apegándome más a su cuerpo, cerré los ojos levemente, por alguna extraña razón, empecé a relajarme, correspondí el abrazo pasando ambos brazos por su cuello y hundiendo mi rostro en su pecho, me sorprendí al escuchar latidos en su pecho, levante mi rostro, y el acaricio con suavidad una de mis mejillas.- ¿Cómo es que tu…- Antes de poder terminar la pregunta, nuestro pequeño momento fue interrumpido por un perro, para ser exactos, un bulldog que se había abalanzado contra Druan tirándolo al césped, claramente ese bulldog no tenía ninguna intención de ser cariñoso con Druan, todo lo contrario, a simple vista se podía notar que el perro lo único que quería hacer era morderle el cuello a Druan, pero Druan tenía firmemente agarrado el hocico del animal con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba quitarse el cuerpo del perro de encima.

-Pero que lindo bulldog eres…- Comentaba mientras hacía fuerza y empezaba a apretarle con fuerza el hocico al pobre perro.- Seria una lástima que alguien te rompiese la jeta (N/A: En mi país eso significa boca, pero de una forma vulgar).- Termino de decir mientras hacía más fuerza, apretando así, mas fuerte el hocico del animal.

¡BULL!- Escuche unos gritos a la distancia, voltee la mirada, y vi a un castaño acercarse corriendo con cara de preocupación, él se estaba acercando hacia el lugar de nosotros.

-¿Es tuyo el can?- Pregunto Druan mientras seguía sosteniendo el hocico del perro.

-¡Bull! ¡Aquí estas, muchacho! ¡Ven vámonos a casa!- Intentaba quitar al perro de encima de Druan, pero era imposible, el perro estaba esmerado en querer morder a Druan, pero… ¿Por qué?, me decidí a ayudar al pobre muchacho a quitarle el perro a Druan.

**15 minutos más tarde**

-En realidad lo siento, es la primera vez que él se porta así de agresivo.- Comentaba muy apenado el castaño, pero, en vez de estarse disculpando con Druan, o al menos dirigirle la mirada, el castaño tenía sus ojos puestos en mi.- Soy Poll.- Termino de decir mientras me extendía una de sus manos, yo la recibí intentando ser lo más cortes posible.

-¿A quién le estas pidiendo las disculpas? ¿A mí?- Interrumpió Druan mientras le daba una mirada bastante extraña a Poll.- Si es así, posiblemente no hayas visto bien, pero al que ataco tu sarnoso perro fue a mi.- Termino de decir sumamente molesto, luego poso su mirada en mi.- No a el.- Me señalo, a simple vista era notorio su tono déspota.

-Ermm… Si…- Fue lo único que comento Poll, mientras ignoraba totalmente a Druan, este simplemente se alejó un poco de Poll y de mí.

-Iré a liberar líquidos.- Fue lo único que musito Druan mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

**Mientras tanto con Druan**

¨Ese cabeza de musculo no sabe con quién se ha topado¨ Pensó de manera furtiva el albino, mientras se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol mirando la pequeña escena que estaban teniendo ambos castaños, golpeo el tronco del árbol dejando así la marca de su puño, suspiro resignado mirando su mano izquierda totalmente intacta después del golpe ¨Fue tan lindo ver su reacción¨ volvió a pensar el albino mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, bajando su mano, un pequeño cuervo se posó en su hombro ¨Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos¨ Pensó divertido el albino mientras acariciaba levemente la cabeza del ave con su dedo índice.- Pero tú no me sacaras los ojos, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el albino bastante entretenido con su pequeña ave, el cuervo, dando a entender que si había entendido la pregunta asintió levemente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en su pico.- Lo supuse.- Druan sonrió junto a la pequeña avecilla.- Si por mi fuera, yo te ordenaría a ti y a todos tus amiguitos que le sacases los ojos a ese cabeza de musculo, pero Mike es muy listo y se daría cuenta.- Comento divertido el albino mientras dejaba que el pequeño cuervo se montara en su dedo índice, y quedaran frente a frente.- Pero solo me limitare a ordenarles, que le defequen encima.- Termino de decir mientras ojeaba la escena, pero menuda sorpresa se ha llevado, al notar que el castaño no dudaba en acariciar levemente las piernas de Mike, Mike simplemente se dejaba mientras reía un poco divertido.- Mas que todo en los ojos y la boca.- Musito el albino mientras soltaba a la pequeña avecilla y junto a esta, varias más tomaron vuelo saliendo de la copa del árbol.

**20 minutos más tarde**

¡No lo podía creer! Me encontraba de manera un poco apresurada, bastante molesto con Druan ¡¿Cómo él había podido hacer tal cosa?! El claramente no lo admitía, se hacia el inocente, aunque todos sabemos cómo es el, una cuerda de pequeños cuervos le habían defecado encima a Poll, y la mayor parte de las heces le habían caído en la boca y ojos, mire de reojo a Druan, el cual se encontraba tranquilamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Eres alguien despreciable.- Musite con odio cada palabra, dándome media vuelta y encarándolo.-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?- Pregunte mientras mi sangre hervía en rabia.

-Entonces si te gusta cabeza de musculo, te gusta que un desconocido te acaricie todo el cuerpo, tienes unos gustos muy raros, Mike.- Fue lo único que él se limitó a decir mientras esa sonrisa se desvanecía de manera casi automática, dejando notar un tono de voz bastante sombrío.- Eso explica porque yo te causo erecciones.- Termino de decir mientras me miraba a los ojos de manera fría.

-No digas estupideces, y aparte, te agradecería que me dejaras de seguir y que te pierdas de mi vida.- Fue lo único que pude musitar ¡En realidad estaba molesto!

-Ok.- Comento de manera un poco cínica mientras se desvanecía.

-Ya en el departamento de Mike-

Llegue a mi departamento, todavía no se me pasaba el enojo, y de un solo portazo entre en mi apartamento, mire hacia la cocina, en la mesa, se encontraba todavía la estúpida rosa, pero para mi sorpresa, ya no era una linda rosa blanca, ahora era una rosa negra con la punta de sus pétalos en rojo, y el agua ya no era cristalina, era de un rojo fuerte, asimilando a la sangre, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi columna ¿Qué significaba eso?- ¿N-Nytta?- Llame un poco nervioso a mi gata, y ella automáticamente salió de debajo del sofá, suspire un poco aliviado al ver sus pequeñas patitas blancas, ella se acercó a mí, algo no andaba bien, me fije en Nytta y pude notar algo que simplemente me aterro, ¡Le faltaban sus ojos!, retrocedí espantado mientras intentaba alejar a esa cosa que en realidad no era Nytta.

-Buu.- Escuche una voz distorsionada a mi espaldas, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, me desmaye.

**12 PM**

Abrí los ojos lentamente y mire al techo, ese no era el techo de mi apartamento, cambie mi mirada hacia las paredes, si, definitivamente este no era mi apartamento ¿Dónde estaba? Me encontraba tumbado en una cama, un King Size, si no me equivoco, vaya que era grande, las sabanas estaban tibias y el aire de allí era frio, me acurruque levemente en estas, la tela era demasiado suave, las sabanas eran negras con algunos detalles en rojo y blanco, una combinación bastante de ¨realeza¨ por así decirlo, cerré los ojos levemente acurrucándome un poco más.

-Sí, Mike, hazte el dormido, no creas que no te vi despertar.- Escuche la voz de Druan, dirigí la mirada hacia donde provenía la voz, allí estaba, se encontraba más relajado, y tenía una taza de ¿Te? ¿Druan tomando el té?- Es té de manzanilla, a veces padezco de insomnio.- Comento tranquilamente mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza, me avergoncé levemente ante tal acto.- Aunque…- Empezó a decir nuevamente mientras dejaba su taza un lado.- Viéndote de esa forma… tan apetecible… técnicamente me estas pidiendo que…-Pude notar que en su mirada solo se encontraba lujuria, un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo en menos de un segundo, intente levantarme pero me fue inútil, todavía estaba muy débil.- Uf… Estas tan lindo de esa forma, me excitas en sobremanera ¿Lo sabias?- Me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Por favor…- Suplique suavemente mientras intentaba apartarlo de los brazos de mí.

-Venga, seré suave… lo prometo.- Me decía mientras se lamia los labios.- Te ves tan apetecible de esa forma, sonrojado, despeinado y acurrucándote entre mis sabanas, tu cuerpo lo pide.- Termino de decir mientras quitaba mis manos de su pecho y se abalanzaba contra mí, no dudo en empezar a besar todo mi cuello.

-¡N-o! ¡A-ah! ¡D-Druan, b-basta!- Intente decir mientras intentaba quitármelo de encima, pero era inútil, sentí como una de sus manos se paseaba por debajo de mi franela y no dudaba en empezar a acariciar uno de mis pezones.- ¡A-ah!- Gemí mientras arqueaba mi espalda totalmente sonrojado.

-No sabes lo mucho que me deleitare escuchándote gemir mi nombre.- Comento mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y pellizcaba levemente mi pezón.

_**Inicio del lemon señoras \(ovo)/**_

* * *

><p>-Nngh.- Intente acallar otro gemido, ante esto, Druan salió de mi cuello y no dudo en dirigirse a mi pecho y rasgarme mi franela en 2, lo mire un poco preocupado, note como volvía a sacar su larga lengua y no dudaba en lamer mí, ya torturado, pezón, arquee la espalda ante tal acto, me mordí los labios, no le daría el gusto de escuchar mis gemidos, con su otra mano acariciaba suavemente el otro.<p>

-No te muerdas los labios, se te dañaran, y no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me gustan tus labios.- Comento divertido mientras me besaba en la boca, el cerre mi boca con fuerza, pero Druan es astuto, y acaricio mi abultada entrepierna, haciendo así que abriera mi boca para gemir, aprovecho para meter su lengua en mi boca, una batalla se daba entre ambas lenguas, pero la suya gano con facilidad, mi respiración estaba agitada, y mentiría al decir que no me gustaba que Druan me dominara de esa forma, su mano derecha se dirigió a mis caderas y la acerco a su entrepierna, dándome a entender que él estaba también muy excitado, separamos nuestras bocas por falta de oxígeno, un pequeño hilito de baba se dio a ver, yo desvié mi mirada totalmente avergonzado, con su otra mano desabrocho con facilidad mi pantalón, y no dudo en meter esa quisquillosa mano dentro de mi ropa interior.

-¡A-ah!- Gemí mas fuerte al sentir como el me empezaba a masturbar, en un principio había empezado masturbándome suave, pero luego el ritmo se volvió frenético, y en cuestión de minutos me corrí en su mano, jadeando exhausto, mi vista estaba un poco borrosa.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un precoz!- Comento divertido Druan, mientras veía el líquido blanquecino que ahora se escurría entre sus dedos, yo solo me tape el rostro mucho más avergonzado que antes.- No te pongas así, eso te hace ver más adorable.- Comento mientras me daba un suave beso en mi mejilla.- Ahora es tu turno de complacerme a mi ¿No crees?- Me pregunto un tanto curioso mientras se lamia sus dedos, yo asentí muy tímido, mirándolo a los ojos con un poco de miedo, el simplemente señalo su entrepierna, ahora era mi turno de masturbarlo, trague saliva difícilmente, desabroche temblorosamente su pantalón y saque su, ya bastante necesitado, miembro de su bóxer, con toda la vergüenza del mundo me lo metí a la boca, por lo visto, Druan simplemente se esperaba unos toques de mi parte, mas no una mamada, se le veía que estaba sorprendido, empecé a subir y abajar mi cabeza levemente, con mis mejillas prendidas en vergüenza, lo escuche botar unos leves jadeos, le gustaba, empecé a intensificar el ritmo, lo tome como una venganza, haría que él se corriera en menos tiempo del que yo lo hice, no dude en empezar a morder levemente la punta, era un miembro grande, así que con una mano le masturbaba su base, metí la punta de mi lengua en ese pequeño orificio de su punta, ante tal acto el arqueo su espalda y se corrió en mi boca, trague su ¨semilla¨ por así decirlo, lo mire él estaba jadeante, con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Saque su miembro de mi boca, dejando notar un pequeño hilo de baba combinada con semen que conectaba la punta de su miembro con mi boca, me limpie mi boca levemente -Veo que…no soy el único precoz aquí.- Comente divertido mientras miraba como Druan sonreía un poco nervioso.

-Eres muy bueno, eso es todo.- Fue lo único que se limitó a decir mientras se sonrojaba un poco más fuerte, reí levemente ante tal acto, aunque Druan ante respuesta se abalanzo hacia mí, quedando yo, de nueva cuenta, debajo de el, me enseño su mano derecha, tenía levantados solo 3 dedos.- Chúpalos.- Me ordeno con una sonrisa en su rostro, mire sus dedos un poco curioso no sabía para que eran, pero de todas formas me los metí en la boca, los chupe por unos segundos, Druan termino de quitarme mis pantalones, y de manera automática saco sus dedos de mi boca, acaricio con suavidad una de mis nalgas mientras me miraba de reojo, automáticamente entendí, para que eran los dedos, me tense a mas no poder.- Cálmate, seré suave, lo prometo.- Fue lo único que dijo mientras metía suavemente uno de sus dedos en mi virgen entrada.

-¡D-duele! ¡S-sácalo!- Ordene un poco desesperado sintiendo un fuerte dolor en mi parte trasera.

-Shhh, cálmate, al principio duele, pero ya verás.- Musito mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios, termino de meter su dedo y pude notar como mi pene se volvía a despertar, Druan no dudo en empezar a masturbarme de nueva cuenta, era una extraña combinación entre placer y dolor, aunque con el tiempo ahora dominaba más el placer, gemí suavemente mientras sentía como Druan me masturbaba por ambos lados, me encontraba abrazado a su cuello, sintiendo como Druan metía otro de sus dedos en mí, ya no tan virgen, entrada, fue una leve corriente de dolor pero se desvaneció ante el inminente placer que empezaba a sentir, metió el tercer dedo, arquee mi espalda ante tal acto, no había sido para nada suave.- Perdón.- Se disculpó rápidamente, mientras me volvía a besar en los labios, yo correspondí el beso un poco necesitado, estaba ansioso.- Mírate, ya estas más que listo.- Comento Druan interrumpiendo el beso y sacando sus 3 dedos de mi entrada, y en cuestión de segundos, en una simple y firme estocada metió todo su miembro, duro y rasposo en mi entrada, ante tal inminente dolor clave con fuerza mis uñas en su espalda.

-E-e-es muy… grande…- Comente ya casi sin aire, en realidad era un miembro bastante grande, Druan me acariciaba con suavidad y depositaba dulces besos en mis labios, duramos en esa posición durante unos minutos, empecé a notar como Druan hacia un suave vaivén, suspire ante tal acto, se sentía tan bien.- U-un poco más rápido… por favor…- Pedí totalmente avergonzado, Druan me miro un poco sorprendido y obedeció, acelero un poco más su vaivén, gemidos empezaron a salir de manera involuntaria de mi garganta, había un punto en el cual cada vez que Druan lo rozaba hacia que una corriente de placer recorriera todo mi ser, como he dicho en varias ocasiones, Druan es un ser astuto, y no dudo en empezar a rozar con cierto frenesí ese pequeño punto de mí, mis gemidos eran fuertes al igual que las embestidas de Druan, me abrace con fuerza a su cuello.- ¡A-ah!¡ D-druan, m-me voy a—No pude terminar la frase porque de manera casi automática me corrí, manchando su abdomen, segundos después él se corrió dentro de mi botando un ronco jadeo, salió de dentro de mí, mirando con cierto orgullo ¨su trabajo¨.

-No creí que fueses tan… estrecho.- Comento exhausto mientras se desplomaba junto a mí, yo me acurruque suavemente en su pecho y lo mire a los ojos, sonriente.

-Quiero otra ronda.- Comente divertido mientras cerraba levemente los ojos, aunque Druan no lo tomo como una broma.

-Solo dame unos minutos y retomamos, ¿Si?- Comento tranquilamente mientras me besaba suavemente en los labios.- No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te amo.- Me susurro al oído, mientras me abrazaba por la cadera y me atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

-Yo también te amo.- Respondí mientras le depositaba un beso en sus labios, y cerraba los ojos.

**Le fin!**

* * *

><p>¡A que les gusto este lemon! No? *Le pegan*<p>

Seccion Bloopers & Asks.

Blooper #2 ¿Quién invito a los de Fnaf2?

: *Entrando a lo mas diva* Ha llegado la diva mas glamorosa! Quitate vieja! Opacas mi belleza *Empuja a Bonnie*

: *Se abalanza contra la pobre escritora* Senpai!

Yo: Quitate!

: Holiwis.

Andru: ¿en serio me deje matar por esta mierda?

Mangle: *Tocando a Druan con una de sus cabezas* Hola, eres raro.

Druan: Tu pareces mierda hecha de metal y no digo nada.

Ballon Boy: Holi.

Foxy: Mike, podemos adoptarlo?

Mike: No!

Marionette: …

Chica: Ese tipo es raro.

Jeremy: Yo me largo.

Mike: Te acompaño.

Phone guy: *Cantando* Nadie me quiere, todos me odian pero me como un gusanito…

Blooper #3 Violame.

Andru: *Con pegado a un brazo* Alguien me lo quita de encima?

: Violame.

Andru: No.

: Entonces déjame violarte yo a ti.

Andru: NO

: *Se le pega a Andru al otro brazo* Violame.

Andru: No.

: *Abraza a Andru* Violame.

Andru: NO *Saca su motosierra* es NO.

Blooper #4 ¿Andru, de donde vienen los bebes?

*La pizzería esta abierta y esta Andru en su cabina jugando solitario*

Niño: Andru! Quiero que me digas la verdad!

Andru: Respecto a….?

Niño: ¿Andru, de donde vienen los bebes?

Andru: Uh… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Niño: 9

Andru: Bueno… Digamos que tu mami tiene un jardín…

Niño: Nosotros vivimos en un apartamento, mami no tiene un jardín.

Andru: Bueno… Supongamos que tu padre es una abejita…

Niño: ¿Quieres decir que mis padres antes de ser adultos fueron abejitas?

Andru: ….Si…

Niño: Eso es imposible! Hay un álbum lleno de fotos y se muestran a ellos cuando eran niños, y no hay fotos de abejitas! Y aparte, si fueran abejitas de niños, ¿Por qué yo no soy una abejita también? Hay fotos mias de cuando yo era mas pequeño y no hay fotos de una abejita.

Andru: Te dire la verdad, niño, para que un bebe venga al mundo, se necesita una madre y un padre que se quieran MUCHO, entonces el padre quiere METERLE todo ese amor a la madre, entonces la madre para RECIBIR ese amor, ABRE mucho sus piernas.

Niño: Por que mami abriría sus piernas?

Andru: Porque quería sentirse como las hélices de un helicóptero, para poder volar y SENTIR el AMOR.

Niño: Por que mami quería volar para sentir el amor?

Andru: Ya sabes lo que dicen el amor esta en el aire. Luego tu padre viene y le METE ese AMOR.

Niño: Por donde?

Andru: Por un hueco.

Niño: Por el de la nariz?

Andru:… Si, por ese, entonces después de que tu padre le META ese AMOR por el hueco de la nariz a tu madre que esta volando, apareces tu.

Niño: Tiene mucha lógica, gracias Andru! Sabia que no venia de una cigüeña!

Asks! (solo responderé las que me dejaron en el capitulo pasado aunque dije que NO habían mas asks)

Andru( humano): empecemos!

Primera pregunta por parte de: SoFiLeXa

Para: Druan

¨*Se que no hay asks, pero igual necesito que Druan se enter (?) Druan, por favor, en serio, si no puedes violar a Mike, ¡VIOLAME A MI, CARAJO!¨

Druan: Interesante, pero como habras podido leer, ya me viole a Mike, y no me gusta dejar a nenas en segundo plato, asi que no puedo.

Segunda pregunta por parte de: Manzanita 611

Para: Bonnie y Mike, y semes.

¨¿Qué piensan de las locas fujoshis como yo que quieren ser un chico para violar ukes?¨

Yo: Eso es la regla 63!

Bonnie y Mike: *Huyen a salvar sus traseros*

¨¿Si hubieran sido chicas los hubieran seducido y luego las hubieran violado aunque no fuera analmente?¨

Semes: A la mujer se le respeta.

Tercera pregunta por parte de: Nekochan.

Para: Mike.

¨¡¿Cómo demonios haces para no reconocer una flor de plástico?!¨

Mike: Se sentía tan real, no es como la típica flor de plástico que a simple vista se nota, no para nada, esta flor es especial.

Druan: Hechizo de permanencia, en realidad si es una flor de verdad, solo que la hechice para que no se secara.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Si has llegado hasta aquí, en realidad te agradezco mucho el que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer TODO este palabrerío loco que me he tomado la molestia de escribir, significa mmucho para mi ^w^.<em>**

**_Si te tomaste la molestia de pasarte por mi cuenta de deviant art, también se agradece en sobremanera UwU. *Música de despedida de fondo*_**

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Five Nights At Freddy's no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo creador, Scott Cawton.**_

_**Andru y Druan son propiedad exclusiva de Mc-19051.**_

_**Este fic se hizo sin ningún fin lucrativo, solo con la intención de entretener.**_

_**De nueva cuenta, espero que este fic les haya gustado al igual que a mi, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores, en realidad jamas llegue a pensar que esta historia fuese a ser tan querida :'3**_

_**¡Gracias! ¡Y hasta otra!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Especialmente gracias a: Yensen Brooks, Potter Vanne, El Caballero Gris, y a ConejoBixJr (Deviant art) Por darme consejos, y escribir reviews largos (No hay cosa que me gusta más que leer reviews largos :'v)<strong>_

_**¡Gracias!**_


End file.
